Second Chance at Love
by readersparadise
Summary: Ana is fresh out of college & ready to start her life but the day that is suppose to be the happiest day of her life turns into the worse. Heart broken & humiliated Ana makes the decision to leave Seattle. Two years later she's ready to return & be close to her loved ones what she didn't plan was to have the Christian Grey come into her life turning everything around.
1. Chapter 1

**A little something I came up with. Let me know if you want more!**

**Here's a better summary.**

**Ana is fresh out of college and ready to start her life but the day that is suppose to be the happiest day of her life turns into the worse. Heart broken &amp; humiliated Ana makes the decision to leave Seattle. Two years later she's ready to return &amp; be close to her loved ones, especially Kate who's her cousin but they're practically like sisters. When Kate tells her something important it makes returning to Seattle even better. ****She ends up meeting Christian Grey in NYC since Kate is dating his brother ;) what she didn't plan is to have Christian come into her life turning everything around.**

* * *

Today is the day. I can't believe I'm getting married. Seems like only yesterday I was on my first date with William. I was a senior in high school when everything happened, he was a college freshman. Now here we are, me fresh out of college, him with a job at a junior high school and us tying the knot. He proposed about a year ago and promised we would get married right after I graduated.

"Come on Ana we have to go." Kate says.

Kate is my cousin but we're practically sisters. My Dad is her moms brother. Growing up with Kate had its good and bad times but I wouldn't change it for the world. She's been there for me every time I've needed her and I'm forever grateful.

"Let's go then" I smile and take her hand walking towards the limo.

Once we arrive to the church my brides maid and maid of honor, which is Kate, exit the limo first.

"Honey, stay here." My aunt says before I exit the limo myself. Why is her voice full of panic?

Minutes pass by and I begin to get anxious. The ceremony is about to start and no one has come to get me. I exit and walk over to my dad, who also has a panic look in his face.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Sweetie, we can't fine William anywhere" dad says.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YA'LL CANT FIND HIM?" Is this some type of joke? The ceremony is suppose to start any minute now and the groom is missing. This cannot be happening.

"Honey relax, he'll show up" my aunt speaks up.

"Aunt Linda how can you possibly know that!?" I begin to pace around but that just makes my nerves even worse. Damn it William, where are you?

Ten minutes later Brandon shows up.

Brandon is a close friend of ours and William's best man. Kate and I met Brandon freshman year of college he was Will's roommate, yes we all went to the same college. Anyways we all just clicked and since then we've been inseparable. By the look of rage and anger on his face, he doesn't have good news.

"Ana.. This is for you. I found it on my bed its addressed to you by William. God I'm going to fucking kill him." I've never seen Brandon this mad.

With trembling fingers I take the letter from his hands. If I thought I was nervous before I'm definitely nervous now. God, don't let it be what I think it is..

_My lovely Anastasia,_  
_I'm so so so fucking sorry for doing this. Yes, I chickened out. Yes, I'm an asshole for doing this but I can't marry you. I think I'm in love with someone else. By now you must be cursing me out and I don't blame you. I do owe you an explanation so here it goes. It's started about six months ago, when I finally got a teaching job at a junior school teaching English. I met Tara there. She my age and just landed her first teaching job too, she's a math teacher. We started eating lunch together and then after month I started dropping her off home. Each day our encounters became longer and feelings began to rise. One thing led to another. I was so confused I knew I loved you with my all but my feelings for Tara were just too much and I think I fell in love with her. I know.. I know I'm a fucking douche. But marrying you didn't feel right. Marrying you wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. But I really can't do this. Maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me._

_Love,_  
_William._

I read the letter about three times before looking up.

"The wedding is off" my cheeks feel wet, I hadn't realized I was crying.

"What..?" Kate ask.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING STUTTER. THE WEDDING IS OFF. EVERYONE GO HOME" I manage to say I between sobs.

"I swear to god I'm going to strangle him. Who does this, especially to Ana. She's been nothing but good to him" Brandon says.

"Get me out of here I want to leave I need to get out of this dress. NOW!"

"Come on my car is around the corner" Brandon says and I begin to follow him. Thankfully Kate follows behind.

We arrive at Kate's place in record time. I didn't want to go to my place since I shared an apartment with Will. I can't be there right now. Kate and I change into jeans and t-shirt. I'm so glad I leave clothes in her house.

We're all sitting in the living room now. Kate and Brandon are scared to even speak up. We hear Kate's door fly open with an angry Ethan rushing in.

"What the fuck did he do? I arrive at the venue and mom tells me its off? I swear I'm going to fucking kill him" Ethan fumes.

"Get in line pal" Brandon tells him.

"He stood me up, he _thinks _he's in love with someone else.. I should have seen this coming. He would come home late sometimes and others he was grouchy. There were times he wouldn't be affectionate with me. God! How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid" Kate holds my hand, "he is."

"Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong. He did" Brandon agrees with Kate.

"Who even does this? Who lets their fiancée continue with wedding preparations knowing they might chicken out. You know what? He isn't a chicken he's a fucking coward! A bastard!" I feel tears stream down my cheek again. I've never been so hurt in my life. Will and I were together for over 3 damn years! The least he could have done is be honest with me. Break everything off before today!

"Yes, he is. I can't believe he did this." Kate says in almost a whisper. "But look, we can go away for two weeks. Go on vacation just the two of us and we'll be back before you have that interview in that publishing company"

"No" I state.

"No?" Kate says.

"Ana, a getaway might be good for you" Ethan speaks up.

"Don't get me wrong, a getaway vacation is just what I need but no. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to take the offer I was given on graduation"

"Ana, that offer is to work in New York! You really think moving so far away is going to help?"

When I graduated two weeks ago a lady approached me with a job offer. Turns out, she's friends with one of my professors and was asked to come by and see what she thought of me. She works for human resources at a publishing company in NYC. At first the idea didn't sound too appealing since I was getting married but now it sounds perfect.

"I was just stood up on my wedding day, Kate. The day that was suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life turned into my worse. Moving away and starting fresh is just what I fucking need" I snap at her and she flinches.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way"

I sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you mean well". I didn't mean to be rude to her like that. She did mean well. Always have and always will. "I have until Sunday to accept the offer. I'm going to call today and accept it. But that means I'll have to be in NYC by next week Friday. That gives me a whole week to sell the apartment and pack"

"What about living arrangements in the city?" Brandon asks.

"I have a small apartment waiting for me in the Upper West Side. All I have to do is say yes to the job and the place is mine" I reply.

"Looks like you have it all figured out" Kate half smiles.

"Come with me Kate, the place has two rooms. You can stay with me for a week or more. You know to help me move in."

"Sure things." She nods.

"As a matter of a fact, Brandon, Ethan come with us. Kate can sleep with me you two can take the other room"

"As much as I would love to, I leave to Europe for my own vacation in two days" he smirks.

"No way! I'm jealous!" Kate says.

"Damn it Brandon why didn't you take me" I whine.

He laughs. "Alright next time"

"As much as I want to say yes, I'll be in Florida for a month starting Monday. Plus, I think it's best if you and Kate have alone sister bonding time" He smiles at us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kate looks at me making sure I'm positive about doing this.

"Yes" I nod.

"Alright. Start with that phone call and then we'll continue from there."

I grab my phone and walk on over to Kate's room. I hesitate but still dial the number.

"Melanie Crawford speaking"

"Hi, this is Anastasia Steele"

"Miss Steele, I was hoping to hear from you soon. I hope I'm receive good news."

"Umm yeah, I want to take the job."

"Great! You'll be getting an email tonight with paperwork that has to be filled out and you'll have to be get to NYC by Friday as well. I will be signing your two year lease apartment later on today and I will email you a copy of that paper work."

"Alright, thank you so much"

"No problem, don't hesitate to call me if anything. Bye."

"Bye" I hang up.

"Ana?" I turn and face Kate. "Mom called, she said she's taking care of everything at the reception and what not"

"Tell aunt Linda I said thank you for everything." She nods and walk away giving me a few minutes to myself.

I take a deep breath and throw myself on Kate's bed. Not sure if moving so far away is going to be easy but it's definitely what I need. Getting away from what happened will be good for me. A new start. At least I'll have Kate to help me.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.  
Yes there is a reason Ana's mom wasn't mentioned lol.  
Any questions?  
Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I was not expecting all that positive response and all those follows with just one chapter posted.**

**I hope not to disappoint with this story lol. **

* * *

_Two years later._

Last time I saw Kate was 4 months ago. God, I miss her. Ever since I moved to NYC she comes visit me at least 4 times a year. It's not a lot so I look forward to every visit. Dad always comes visits me too, I always offer to go to him but he really likes New York so he uses me as an excuse to home. Which is totally fine with me. Ethan visits me as much as he can too. I love his visits as well it's always fun having someone I consider like my brother to keep me company. Kate and Ethan are like the siblings I always wanted so I'm glad to have them as my cousins.

Kate and her boyfriend got here about an hour ago but I was stuck at work so I couldn't receive them. Luckily she has a key to my place so she got to settle down. Kate has brought her boyfriend of one year with her in her last 3 visits. I don't mind since I love having Elliot around. Elliot Grey is the biggest goofball I've ever met. He's really funny and such a sweet heart. I'm so happy Kate found him.

I'm making my way over to Dallas BBQ's at 42nd second street, which is where we'll be meeting up at. As I get closer I spot Kate. She looks like she's full of energy.

"ANA!" Kate attacks me with a hugs and Elliot chuckles.

"Hi Kate" I squeeze her. "Hi Elliot" I wave at him.

"Hi Ana" he smiles.

We all head in and we're immediately seated. Since we know what we want, which is what we always eat here we order right away. "How was the flight?" I ask.

"Perfect! Christian let us come along with him on his private jet. It was so wonderful" Kate gushes.

"Oh that's was nice of him" I smile. "How long are you guys staying"

"Four days. Elliot has to be back at work on Wednesday. We'll leave late at night on Tuesday."

"Aww okay. We'll make the most of what we have."

"Okay okay now you know I had something to tell you" I nod. She called me a month ago telling me she had huge news to share when she got here. "Okay well, so how does the idea of you being my maid of honor sound like?"

"No way.."

"Yes way! I'm getting married" Kate and I both get up at the same time squealing and jumping. I rush over and give her a huge hug. Oh my god! My cousin, sister, best friend is getting married!

"Holy fucking crap Kate! I would love to be your maid of honor! I'm so freaking happy for you. God knows how much you deserve to find love. I'm so glad you have it" I wipe a tear away. Wow, just three years ago Kate was giving me a similar speech.

"Oh god now, Ana stop"

"What?"

"Don't what me. I know what you're thinking and stop it." she looks at me with worry.

"Fine, I'm thinking about it. Still hurts it I am happy for you. I was just remembering how you said similar things to me." I half smile.

"Am I missing something?" Elliot says with

"It's nothing. Just that I was stood up like a bitch at my own wedding two years ago."

"Ana!" Oh, now Kate is angry. "First of all I can't believe you said that you barely say it to anyone" I shrug "And second of all he was a jackass. Fuck him" she gives me a tight hug. "I'm so glad you'll be my maid of honor. We have so much to do!"

"We do! I'm so exited to get how I also had some news for you" she nods. "I'm moving back to Seattle!" I sit back next to her.

"NO WAY?" She yells and on cue our food arrives. For a Friday it's pretty empty so it doesn't take that long for food to get here.

"Yes way! I got an editing position at Grey Publishing, that company Elliot's brother owns. I was going to send my resume but I got a call that same day and they were offering me a higher position and- wait a minute" I give Kate a look and we both look at Elliot. "Elliot, do you have something to say?"

"Elliot?" Kate says. He looks at us taking a bite from a rib.

"Fine" he takes a sip of his drink. "I asked Christian if he could do me a favor. This was suppose to be a hidden pre-wedding gift. Didn't know you would catch on. I wanted to get Kate something special. Something she really wanted. So what better gift than to have her other half back home with her?" He smiles and take Kate's hands. "I wanted to give you what you really wanted."

"Aww baby!" Kate gives him a kiss. "I love you"

"Damn it, I might love you too. That is such a sweet thing to do. Thank you for the hook up as well." I hug him.

"No problem. Christian just gave human resources at Grey Publishing a call asking to look into you and hire you. Didn't know they gave you and editing position." He sounds actually surprised. "Since Kate is living with me she sold her apartment but I bought it. It's all yours once you get to Seattle."

"Oh my god, Elliot! That's too much. Let me pay rent at least."

"NOPE." He shakes his head. "This is all part of the wedding present to get you back in Seattle."

Kate and I look at each other and say at the same time "thank you".

"So when am I meeting the Christian Grey?" I ask digging into my ribs and fries.

"I asked him to come over but he puts work as an excuse. He's the best man so you'll meet him soon. Hopefully"

I smile and get eat my food. What Elliot did was the sweetest thing ever, all of that just so Kate can have me back in Seattle. He's definitely a keeper.

"So.. You still haven't met anyone?" Kate asks.

"You asked that four months ago and I said no, what makes you think this answer is any different?"

"Four months is a long time!"

"It's not plus I'm glad I haven't since I am moving. In two weeks to be exact." I take a sip of my soda.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you haven't?"

"Kate drop it."

"Ana, come on. It's time to get back out there. You can't just swear not to love again."

"I can and I have. Plus, almost all the guys I've met want that whole no strings attached thing and honestly, I'm not with that. Been there done that not my thing."

Luckily Kate drops the subject and we talk about wedding preparations. Last wedding I've been to was my own and that didn't turn out right.

Four days pass by quickly. That day they got here we all went out to a lounge that night. I haven't had that much fun in a while. The two days after that they help me get started on the packing. I decided to donate most of the furniture since Elliot bought the apartment along with all the furniture Kate had. Yesterday, I quit my job and now, I'm sitting on my bed with Kate talking. They leave in a few minutes to the airport to meet up with Christian.

"Just two weeks and you'll be back"

"I can't wait" I smile.

"Me either!" She hugs me tight. "I love you so much Ana"

"I love you too, Kate" all of a sudden I hear a knock on my door.

"I'll get it!" Elliot says. I look at Kate and she shrugs. "Little bro, didn't think you'll actually come."

"Little bro? So I get to meet Christian?" Kate laughs and pulls my hand walking towards the guys.

The moment I step foot in my living room I'm frozen in my spot. Holy shit. What is a god doing sitting on my couch? He's wearing a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Oh my god, his arms are yummy and the veins visible is making me all hot and bothered. He has a well defined chest, shoulders and arms. I can just imagine him shirtless. Oh god those eyes! He has stunning gray eyes. I realize I'm staring so I snap out of it.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Anastasia. Lovely to meet you." He interrupts taking my hand and shaking it.

"Yea, it's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have" he says in a cocky time. Oh?

"Okaaaaay, well it's time to go. Come on guys. Bye Ana see you in two weeks" Elliot kisses my cheek.

"Bye Ana, I'll call you when I land." She gives me a big hug and walks over to pick up her luggage.

"I got it" christian says and she nods heading out. He picks up her luggage and walks out but turns to me when he's at the door.

"Anastasia" he nods and says my name as a goodbye.

"Christian" I nod back and close the door.

Holy crap, why did that feel so intense?

* * *

**Okay so are you guys totally cool with the two weeks flying by quick in the next chapter and her getting to Seattle as soon as possible? The beginning might move quickly but I just need her in Seattle to get everything started.**

**By the way: Let me make the ages clear:  
****Christian: 28 Ana: 24 Kate: 24 Elliot: 30 Mia: 22 Ethan: 26**

**We will deff see Mia soon and more of Ethan. Even Brandon will pop up. Oh and William may be a part of this story. In this story we'll Christian and Ana push each others boundaries, limits and buttons haha.**

**If you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to leave them as a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the two weeks did pass by fast but I think this is a good way for Ana to spend her last hours in NYC ;)**

* * *

Two weeks have gone by rather quickly. I spent them packing and visiting friends. I also made some stops at places I'm going to miss. Like the bakery down the block and the 9/11 memorial and mostly every store in Times Square. Last week, I had my moving boxes flown into Seattle. Kate and Elliot did me the favor of getting everything into the apartment.

This morning I gave in the keys to my apartment. Now, I'm getting ready to head to JFK airport. Going through commercial flight is going to be such a nightmare with two luggages and a carry on. After I make sure I have everything someone knocks on my door. Who could it even be? When I open the door I'm frozen in my spot. Holy shit.

"Christian? What are you doing here?"

"Coming to pick you up, I think flying on my jet would be more comfortable." He looks at my suit cases. "Especially if you have all that luggage."

"So you came all the way to NYC to pick me up?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Don't be silly, Anastasia. I had to come back for business."

"Right" I giggle. "Well thank you for the offer, it's really nice of you so thank you"

He helps me with my things and we head to a car waiting for us. The guy there helps christian put the suit cases in the trunk.

"My jet isn't scheduled to leave until 8pm we still have about two hours to kill. Want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'm actually pretty hungry." I sound confident yet I'm everything but that. Christian makes me nervous. But damn it, he looks like a freaking god, can you blame me? I feel like a freshman girl talking to the hot senior jock.

"Good, I know a good restaurant."

A few minutes later the car stops and I see a small Italian restaurant. I've been here two times, due to business meetings and as a PA I have to attend. It's not a huge fancy place but it's rather expensive.

"Anastasia?" Christian is holding his hand out for me to help me out the car.

"Thank you." We both walk in and we're immediately attended. I guess being with Christian Grey has its perks.

Once we're seated we're given menus.

"No need, I know what I want. Just give her a few minutes to decide" Christian tells the waitress. Being that I haven't ate it in a while I decide what I'm going to order.

"I'll have a fettuccine Alfredo" I tell the waitress.

"I'll have a spaghetti with meat balls" Christian says. "Are you exited to be back in Seattle?" He turns to me.

"Yeah, I miss my life over there. I love NYC but I'm glad to be going back"

"What made you leave Seattle?"

"Oh just wanted to try something new" I sip on water.

"Did you like your job here?" Is this 20 questions?

"Yeah I did but in the last few months things have gone down hill. The new workers and interns suck so it's double the work for the people who actually do things right."

"Ahh, lazy employees."

"Yup." I nod. "Elliot told me you started your own company at such a young age. How did you do it?" My turn to ask something.

"Well it wasn't easy, but motivation to be on top is what got me through it. Imagining being on top is what made me work hard to get there. I love my job I love what I do. I always get what I want." Why did that's at sentence sounded like he was trying to send me a message?

"You sound passionate about what you do"

"I guess I am"

Once our food arrives we eat in silence. It's like neither of us know what to say. Being in this position sucks, I don't want him to think I'm annoyed by his presence.

"This is really good" I finally break the silence.

"You've never been here?"

"I have, just twice. It's pretty expensive and I wouldn't want to show up alone" I laugh.

"Well then I'm glad I took you before you left" he smirks making my cheeks burn. Why am I blushing?

When we finish eating he asks for the bill. I begin to get my wallet when he stops me.

"Put that away"

"No, I'm paying for my food" I protest.

"Anastasia, I got this. It's my treat."

"No please let me pay my part"

"Nope, now put your money away" he basically demands.

"It's Ana." I blurt out.

"Huh?"

"Call me Ana. Everyone does."

"But your name is beautiful, just like you. It deserves to be said." Oh god I'm blushing again.

"Thank you, but no one has called me by my full name in years. So just call me Ana"

"Okay, Ana" he smiles and I can't help but smile back. A five hour flight is going to be rather interesting with him.

* * *

**Christian POV**

_Anastasia is so sweet. _

_Anastasia that is such a great cook. _

_Anastasia actually laughs at my jokes. _

Ever since my brother met this Anastasia he doesn't shut up.

It's always something new every time he visits her with Kate. Apparently they're cousins. Two weeks ago I decided to let them fly with me to NYC and they invited me along to meet her but I turned down the offer. I was so sick and tired of hearing about her that I didn't want to meet her yet but fuck! That was the dumbest move I've ever made. How did I not meet her earlier?

Anastasia is the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Biggest bright blue eyes, soft pink lips, sweet smile, long brunette hair. Those fuck me legs. Damn it even with jeans those legs were calling my attention. I didn't even want to leave her apartment that Tuesday night.

Luckily I had to return to NYC which gave me an excuse to see her. When I found out she was leaving back to Seattle the same day I returning I took that opportunity and ran with him. Five hours in my jet is enough time to get to know her.

Elliot had "casually" told me that she seemed like she wasn't looking for a relationship, which its good for me. Maybe, just maybe, she can be my sub. But she doesn't seem to have a submissive bone in her body.

At last, here we are boarding my jet. Her luggage was already taken in and now we're just taking a seat.

"Woah.. This is huge" she says.

"I know" that's not the only thing that's huge babe.

"I could practically live here!" She squeals.

"Hmm Maybe I should rent this out" I smirk and she giggles.

We buckles are seat belts and prepare for takeoff.

Thirty minutes into the flight I decide to break the silence. "Ana, when do you start at Grey Publishing?"

"Shouldn't you know that, Mr. CEO?" She responds. Okay sassy.

"No, smarty pants. I own the company but someone else runs it. I only check up on it and make sure it's running smoothly. Check up on my employees and see if everything is going by great"

"Well then, to answer your question, I start in two weeks." she smiles.

"That's good."

For the rest of the flight everything goes by smoothly. Our simply convo flows by and we talk about everything. She shares everything she did for the past two years in NYC and how she's exited to become an editor. I learn about her passion for literature and how she wants to travel Europe. I share my hobbies with her and how I have a boat. Of course I keep the whole 'I'm a Dom and love to whip brunette girls' out.

During the middle of some of the conversation my mind flies somewhere else. All I kept imagining was having her naked, under me, panting, screaming my name. Every time she licked her lips I imagined her licking something else. Her laughs and giggles made my cock twitch like no tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I have blue balls at the moment.

Once we land I offer to drop her off at her new place. Elliot also told me she's staying in Kate's old apartment. I help her with her luggage then we say our goodnights.

When I arrive home I call Welch and demand I have a background check on her on my desk tomorrow morning. I don't care if it's a Saturday I want it done.

Anastasia fucking Steele will definitely be the death of me.

* * *

**hope this was good, yeah its short but I'll try to make them longer.**

**Oh and by the way Christian will have the same background and still be into BDSM but there will be something new. You'll see soon.**

**Oh by the way I made a small mistake in the last chapter clarifying the ages. Christian is 27 about to be 28 and Ana is 23 about to be 24.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The little something new for Christian isn't anything big. Just a little something to add a little more drama to his past. Not his childhood past but more of a dating history ;)**

* * *

**Ana POV.**

I wake up the next day fully rested and joyful but then I remember I have to unpack and my mood just changed. I hate unpacking.

Last night was rather eventful. Christian and I talked through out the whole flight but I noticed how sometimes he would stare at me like he wanted to eat me up. I could tell he was thinking about.. Different things than what we were talking about. I decided to not let it show that I noticed how he would look at me. After the flight, he was being a total gentleman helping me up with my things then he left.

Okay so let's see Christian was being a total gentlemen when he picked me up and took me to eat, then he was looking at me at times like he wanted to fuck me senseless during the flight, then he was being a total gentlemen when we landed.

I guess a guy can be a total gentleman and still have dirty thoughts. But dirty thoughts lead to actually making them happen. So, I should definitely watch out for Christian. Even though he's god looking, I need to look out for myself. Does all of that even make sense?

I spend the rest of the day unpacking and cleaning and oddly I don't even feel tired.

Around 7pm I hear a knock on my door. Who wants to bet $30 that it's Kate at my door? I go and open it and a hot blonde walks in.

"Ana!" Kate says. Told you it was her. "Go take a shower, wear your hottest clubbing gear and let's go."

"Kaaaaate.." I whine. "I still have two boxes and all my clothes left to put away"

"We can finish it tomorrow" she pushes me towards the bathroom "I promise not to drink a lot so I can stay over and help you, deal?"

"Fine, deal."

I take a shower and wash my hair so I can straighten it. Luckily my hair is easy to dry so I don't take long doing it.

When I'm done, I head to my room and dig through a pile of clothes searching for something to wear. That's when I see a new dress I bought. It's a little black dress. It's pretty short but covers everything. It has a sweetheart neckline and thin straps. For my makeup I do smokey eyes. I'm thankful Kate showed me how to do this. I throw on some black heels, gold necklace and bracelet, grab a small black and gold bag and head out to the living room to Kate.

"Damn Steele you look hot! I love how your hair comes out so straight."

"You look hot too" she's wearing a red strapless dress with strappy, black, fuck me heels. I feel so bad for Elliot. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out she'll be staying with me tonight.

"Come on Elliot, is waiting for us downstairs with Mia and Christian"

"Christian is here?" I ask.

"Yeah, Elliot managed to get him out on a Saturday night."

"Oh, well I'm glad I get to finally meet Mia."

"Just a warning, she's bubbly and very energetic." I smile at her comment and head down with her. The moment I step foot out the building I can feel eyes on me. I know for a fact christian has seen me. Now I wonder if it was a good idea to wear this dress.

I walk up to the car with Kate and see a bubbly short girl smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Mia. It's so nice to finally meet you, Ana." She hugs me.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Mia. I finally met the rest of the Grey siblings." I smile at her.

"Hello, Ana" Christian says.

"Hi Christian" I acknowledge. He's wearing a suit but the top button is undone, his tie is loose and his sleeves are rolled up. Oh and his hair is messy as if he ran his fingers through. He looks so hot!

I walk over to the other side of the car and get in. I can still feel his eyes on me.

After a few minutes we arrive to a very luxurious night club and the waiting line to go in is long.

"Kate, have you see the line?" I whisper in her ear. She just nods. We all get out the car and everyone immediately walks to the front.

"Mr. Grey. Nice to have you here tonight. The VIP section is ready for you guys." The bouncer says while letting us in.

"Does Christian-"

"Own the place?" She interrupts and I nod. "Yeah he does. He got us in I just didn't know he was tagging along."

I nod and follow everyone to the VIP section.

"I don't know about you guys but I didn't come to sit on luxurious pretty couches I came to dance" Mia says.

"I second this" Kate adds.

"Come on, let's go" Mia grabs mine and Kate's hands and we all go to the dance floor but before we do, kind of at the same time, we all throw out bag basically to Elliot. I can't help but laugh at the look on his face.

Once we hit the dance floor someone immediately comes to Mia. I notice both Christian and Elliot stand up eyeing them.

"Isn't it cute how protective they are" Kate says. I just nod and giggle.

Kate and I are dancing having a good time when two guys approach us. She holds up her hand showing of her ring saying she's off limits and one guy leaves.

"How about you, beautiful, are you off limits too?" The guy says to me.

"Nope, I can have some fun." I smirk at him. He's blonde with hazel eyes and just plain beautiful. Not as beautiful as Christian but he's still good looking.

He takes my hand and Kate motions that she'll be with Elliot so I nod.

We're dancing having a good time dancing but I'm very aware of everything he does. He hasn't been inappropriate but you can never be too careful.

"Want to grab a drink with me?" He whispers in my ear. I nod and he leads the way to the bar. I look over to the VIP section and see Christian watching us. He looks mad. What's his problem?

The bar is packed so he tells me to stay where I am and ask what I want. I tell him a martini so he pushes through the crowd to get to the front of the bar. From where I stand I can see everything he's doing. Once he gets our drinks he looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to what he's doing and quickly slips something into one of the drink then slip something into his jacket. I bite my lip and shake my head.

"Here you go." He smirks. I smile sweetly and slam the drink to the floor.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Oh honey, you're a dumb ass if you think I didn't see what you put in my drink." I push him making him drop his drink.

"Bitch!" He grabs my arms.

"Let go of me asshole." I manage to get off his grip and punch him then knee him in the balls. He falls on his knees holding his crotch.

"You fucked with the wrong girl." I bend down and tell him.

One minute I'm telling the guy off the next I'm taken out the way and see Christian grabbing the guy from the collar of his shirt asking what happened.

"He put something in my drink thinking I didn't see then grabbed my arms like who the fuck does he think he is?" I say angrily. "He put something in his jacket he probably has more of whatever he used."

A men in black comes and takes the guy away. Christian is probably telling him what happened.

"Who's that?" I ask Elliot who's standing next to me.

"Jason Taylor. Head of his security" I just nod at his response. Kate and Mia come and Kate hands me my bag.

"Are you okay?" Christian asks but I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Yeah. But I want to get out of here I'm annoyed." I look over at the girls and nod.

"Let's grab something to eat and just ride around" Elliot suggest and we all nod in agreement.

Elliot is driving this time and he stops at a McDonald's drive through.

"McDonald's?" Christian says.

"Yeah little bro McDonald's because frankly it isn't time for a steak and wine." Christian gives him a dirty look.

We all take turns ordering what we want at the drive through and its Christians turns.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I'm not even sure I haven't ate here in years."

"Take a Big Mac and fries" I tell him. He nods and orders his. Once we get our food we eat in the car and talk about dumb things we've done. Christian is rather quiet but I don't say anything about it. Elliot then starts to drive around and we play I Spy in the car.

"Wait wait, I forgot to say something. Ana, the way you punched that guy and kneed him was one of the best things I've seen today besides my fiancée looking hotter than ever" Elliot says.

"It was fun hitting him not going to lie" I shrug.

"Remember when uncle Ray was first teaching us how to fight and you punched Ethan so hard" Kate laughs.

"Yes! Oh god, dad was so surprised and I felt bad for Ethan I thought I broke his nose."

"Fight? You both fight?" Elliot sounds surprised.

"My dad was in the army so he taught me, Kate and Ethan how to defend ourselves. Kate throws good punches and dodges things so watch your back" I smirk at Elliot.

"Well damn, that's hot as fuck" he groans.

"FUCK!" Mia says.

"What?" Elliot asks.

"Get me home. I forgot I had plans with mom in the morning. I need enough sleep." Elliot laughs then drives her home.

"Ana if you don't mind I'll be staying with Elliot and I'll see you in the afternoon" Kate whispers and gives me the look. I laugh and shake my head knowing this was going to happen. "Want us to drop you home Ana?" She says louder this time.

"Babe, we're closer to our home. Christian can just drop her off then go home since he's closer. Plus we are in his car. It'll be easier for him." Elliot says.

"Oh, right. Ana you don't mind right?" She turns to me.

"Uh no that's fine" alone with christian in a car should be interesting.

"Cool"

Elliot drives off to his place and they get off.

"I swear Kate I will blast your phone you will be helping me" I give her a hug goodnight.

"I'll be there by 1pm okay?" She smiles. I nod and wave. Christian gets into the drivers seat.

* * *

**Christian POV**

God damn it, Ana looked so fucking beautiful tonight. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and thank god I didn't. That asshole tried to drug her. Who knows what could've happened. But the way she handled it surprised me. She has a good arm.

"So, that guy almost tried to drug you" I say bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm pissed and annoyed about it. I'm glad Ray always taught me to be aware of everything" she answers calmly. I still can't get over how calm she is. She basically punched him and walked away.

"Good. You know, it's kind of hot knowing a girl can defend herself."

"Oh really?" She smirks. "Just know that I'm not afraid to swing when needed to"

"Got it" I answer laughing.

When I get to her place I open the door for her to get out. I try to discretely check her out but I fail. Her eyes are on me watching what I'm doing.

"Do I need to swing at you too?" She jokes.

"No ma'am" I smile. She smiles back and heads into the building. Her legs are fucking magnificent. Damn it, she's perfect.

I get home and go straight to take a shower and relax. I need to see her again. I need to spend more time with her.

* * *

**Now, I'll probably have people wondering why Ana didn't make a big deal out of almost being drugged. In my story Ana rather just defend herself the way she did than make a big deal. I'm not saying making a big deal out of something like that is bad because trust me I'm the type to make it a huge deal. But Ana is aware of her surroundings with strangers. She caught him in the act and got revenge. Ana may be shy looking but she's a fighter and will talk back when she needs to.**

**I want to address a review, well half of the review _"...__Please stop with the acting so silly just because CG is good looking. Give her some dignity and let her behave like a 24 year old..."  
_****\- I don't think Ana was acting silly when she was blushing and being nervous around him. I think most girls would be like that being around a good looking guy. Just because Ana was acting like that at first doesn't mean she'll be silly around him. It was just a reflex reactions most girls get.**

**Ana isn't your typical 23 about to be 24 year old. She goes by what she believes is right, say no when needed to, and defends her self in the right ways according to the situation. She isn't going to give into Christian I can promise you that. Yes, she gets nervous around him. Yes, he may make her blush. But that's pretty much in. In a way she will challenge him. I can say this now, he will ask her to be her sub but her answer will be no. You'll see how I make her handle all that. It will be rather.. calm.**

**I hope this update was enjoyable and if you have any questions or comments don't forget to review. To the guest reviewer that left me the review I addressed I don't want you to think I'm mad lol I just wanted to make it clear I didn't want you to think Ana is just going to give in and not have any dignity around him.**

**xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a cute and simple chapter with Ana and Christian :)**

* * *

**Ana POV.**

I wake up around noon after Kate called letting me know she'll be over soon. I'm thankful she actually kept her word and is coming to help me.

When Kate arrives she has a pie of pizza on one hand and soda on the other. I could kiss her feet! I'm so hungry and I really was craving pizza. We both dig into the pizza, relax, talk then get straight to finish unpacking. She unloads both boxes left while I put my clothes away.

We finish around 5pm so we flop on the couch and relax. Kate gets a text on her phone and by the look on her face it must be something good.

"You might want to check your phone in 1.5 seconds" she smiles.

"Why?"

"Christian texted me asking for your number"

I walk on over to my room to get my phone just incase I get anything and once I step foot in a text comes in

_Hello, Anastasia._

_Christian didn't I tell you to call me Ana?_

_You did, but I love your name._

_Right, so what do you want?_

_Can I call you?_

_Sure!_

I go on over and close my door before Kate decides to be nosy. My phone rings and I pick it up.

_"Hey"_ his voice is really sexy.

_"Hi"_

_"Are you free tonight?" _He got straight to the point.

_"Uh yeah, why?"_

_"Would you like to have some dinner with me tonight?"_

_"Tonight?"_

_"Yeah, I can pick you up in two hours if you're up for it."_

_"Yeah, that's cool."_

_"Alright, see you then. Bye Ana."_

_"Bye, Christian"_

I hang up and set my phone down then head to Kate.

"Took you long. Did he call or text?" She asks.

"Both."

"What did he want?" She turns her body to me.

"He asked me out to dinner tonight" I can see the excitement on her face. Oh god.

"Oh my god! You're going, right? You better. This is a great chance to start dating again."

"Kate" I say. "It's just dinner. He's being nice and I accepted. I don't want to date. You know that."

"Ana it's been two years, it's time to get back out there and find a real good man."

"I get that it's been two years but honestly I don't think I'm ready. I'm scared. Let me just do this at my own pace, please?"

"I get it. So you're not swearing not to love again?"

I laugh. "No I'm not, I only said yes just to bother you"

She laughs. "Fine. I'll let you get ready. Call me if anything okay?" She gets up and ready to leave.

"Of course" I hug her and walk her to the door.

I spend the next two hours getting ready extra slow. I first head into the bathroom and take a shower. After I finish I straighten my hair to get rid of the small waves it has. Don't get me wrong I love it when my hair gets wavy but I just want it straight tonight.

I go into my closet and see what I should wear. I should probably ask Christian of we're going somewhere fancy.

_Christian, should I dress fancy or casual?_

_Casual._

I put my phone down and head back to my closet. I pick out a high waist burgundy skirt, a black top and black flats. For my makeup I do a simple eyeliner and apply some mascara and lipgloss. After I finish I check the time and it's almost 7.

I sit on my couch and wait for christian by playing games on my phone. About 5 minutes later I hear knocking on my door so I go open it.

"Hi" Christian says. He's wearing a dark gray v-neck, dark jeans and black vans. Christian wearing vans? Did not see this coming. He looks rather young tonight.

"Hi" I smile.

"Ready"

"Yeah let me just get my bag" I run to my room and grab a small bag and head out closing the door.

I follow behind christian and I see the man in black standing by his car.

"Ana, this is Jason Taylor head of my security" Christian says.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He shakes my hand.

"No don't say ma'am it makes me sound old call me Ana" he laughs.

"Alright Ana" he gets into the driver side and christian opens the back door for me. I smile and get in.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see"

Twenty minutes later we stop at a small restaurant. From the looks of it, it seems very cozy.

"Come on" Christian is holding the door open waiting for me to step out the car. He holds my hand as we walk in and we're seated quickly. It's rather full.

"Thanks for the invite"

"No problem"

"This place is nice. Small and cozy."

"Thought you might like it." He smiles. "Have you unpacked yet?"

"I have. Kate helped me finish today."

"That's good."

The waitress comes over to give us menus and at the same time she's eye fucking christian. There goes professionalism.

"Oh! I want a Chicken Cutlet Parmesan with Spaghetti." I immediately order.

"I'll take the same." Christian says. The waitress takes our orders and menus and heads her way.

"My dad and I use to make this dish a lot. It's my favorite."

"Oh, really? So you like to cook?" He asks.

"Yeah, I enjoy it. I use to cook for my dad. Sometimes on weekends we'd bake. I miss him, can't wait to see him tomorrow. I'll be surprising him." I smile.

"That's nice of you I'll bet he'll be thrilled to see you. If you don't mind me asking, where is your mom? You make it sound as if she's not in the picture."

"She not." I sigh. "She left my dad and I when I was nine. It was my fifth grade graduation, she never showed up. She told my dad she had to leave early to get errands done but she just left. She left a bullshit note." I shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He looks sympathetic.

"It hurt at first but looking back it's always been my dad and I. He's not even my biological dad. He's my step dad but always took care of me as if I was one of his own. He's been raising me since I was a baby. Carla was never a mother to be honest."

"Well I'm glad you have your dad. He sounds like an amazing person." He gives me a small cute smile. "As I'm sure you know, I'm adopted. My biological mom was never a mother figure. Carrick and Grace took me in and treated me as one of their own even when I didn't deserve them." He looks like he regrets something.

"Anyone can be a parent. It's takes people like Ray, Grace and Carrick to be a mom and dad" I give him a small smile and talk about something else. He tells me about his work day and I'm genuinely interested in his day. Then he starts talking about Elliot and Kate.

"Did you know that Kate dragged my brother to sky dive?" He looks amused.

"Yeah! She called me and told me last month. I laughed so hard, she's been like that because of me. A little after we graduated high school I dragged her with me to sky dive and bungee jump. She's loved it ever since and we do it once a year."

"You bungee jumped and sky dived!?" The look on his face is priceless.

"Well yeah! Since she already did the sky diving on her own time I guess have I have drag Ethan with me. Unless I manage to get you up there with me" I smirk.

"Oh no, that's not safe"

"Oh come on! I was planning on doing it next Sunday. Come with me, it's fun!"

"Ana! The answer is no, if you want me to keep you company I'll go but I'm not jumping off a plane"

"Pleaaaaaaseeeee? Elliot did it! He loved it. I'll make them come to watch."

"I'll think about it."

"Oh something else you should think about is coming with me and Kate to bungee jump. I don't think Elliot will be doing it but he'll be watching. I think Mia is coming along too. You should join. Not sure when we'll go. I'm going to see if we can go this Friday."

His eyes look like they're about to pop out his head. "I don't think I can watch you doing that I mean isn't that much more dangerous than sky diving?"

"Well, bungee jumping off a bridge is.. But the way we do it we go to an actual location and jump off there's like air mattress thingy below and whatnot."

"Anastasia, have you bungee jumped off a bridge?"

"Maybe.." I give him an innocent smile "okay twice. But I came to my senses. It was stupid and if I want to do it I want to do it the safest way possible."

He shakes his head and laughs and we talk about other things. He tells me he has a helicopter and he flies on his own and goes gliding.

"You fly the helicopter on your own? And go gliding? That's so hot!"

"If you think that's hot maybe you should watch me in action"

"Don't get cocky" I giggle.

"Here's a deal, if you come gliding with me on Wednesday, I'll go with you Friday and Sunday."

"You've got yourself a deal"

* * *

**Christian POV**

The rest of the night flows by nicely with Ana. I decide to take her for a walk in the park just so we can keep on talking.

"How was it growing up with Kate and her brother?"

"It had its up and downs. It's downs being we always got ourself in trouble." She laughs. She has such a cute laugh I don't get tired of hearing it. "But I loved having them with me. Ethan is like my brother, he always watches over Kate and I.. he even.." She trails off as if she brought up something she doesn't want to talk about.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine" I had asked for a background check on her but I couldn't bring myself to read. If I want to get to know her then I need to talk to her.

"No it's fine, it was two years ago after I moved. He got into a really bad argument with my ex and it turned into a fist fight. Luckily, they broke it off and left before cops were called. He was in big brother mode when that happened." She says.

"Is that ex the reason you moved?"

"Pretty much."

"Elliot had mentioned you don't seem to want a relationship, is your ex the reason why?" She nods. Hmm, Elliot knows what he did to her. "I get it, I've only had two relationships and they didn't turn out good so I understand how you feel"

She nods and I change the conversation. We talk about food and old movies then Taylor picks us up and we drop Ana home. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and says goodnight then goes inside.

When I arrive home I go straight to bed and think about our night. I honestly love being around Ana. Yeah, I just met her but there's something comforting about her that makes me want to be with her. She's just so relaxed.

I was surprised that tonight my thoughts were PG, since she looked fucking beautiful as always. But now bringing it up all I see is Ana wearing that skirt and no shirt on waiting for me. Fuck!

Asking her to become my sub gets harder each day. But it won't hurt to ask right? I have to do this the right way. If not, I can fuck everything up.

* * *

**Something cute and simple. Next chapter is going to be rather interesting.**

**As you know I told you guys he will ask Ana to be his sub and she will say no. I'm curious as to what you guys think Christian's reaction will be and what her final answer is. Leave your answer in a review :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana POV**

It's Wednesday morning, about to be 5am and I'm waiting for christian to arrive.

Monday was rather eventful. Instead of me surprising my dad, he surprised me by showing up. When I answered the door and saw him standing there I ran to his arms and almost cried. God, I missed him. Apparently Kate planned the whole thing. My dad and I spent the whole day together. We went out for a walk, ate, watch a movie at my place and ate some more. Then he gave me the best news ever. He's moving to Seattle to be closer to me! I'll have my dad close and get to see him whenever I feel like it.

Tuesday was fun. Christian took me out for lunch during his lunch break. He text me asking what I was doing and I pretty much said nothing. He told me he was around if I wanted to grab some lunch with him, so I did. I'm not going to lie, I do like spending time with him. He's a really nice guy. During our lunch we talk about me still being down for Wednesday and what I should dress. He told me about his first experience ever gliding and I'm so exited! The only thing I wasn't excited about was when he told me to be ready by 5am when he dropped me off back home. That night Kate and I agreed to go bungee jumping on Friday. Mia is excited to do it so she's coming along. As is Christian and Elliot.

I'm on my couch, half asleep waiting for christian to pick me up. At 5am on the dot, there's a knock on my door.

"Ready?" He asks once I open the door.

"Yep, let's go." I close my door and follow behind him. He's wearing jeans, black boots, navy blue t-shirt and leather jacket. I'm wearing jeans, black converse, black t-shirt and gray sweater.

He opens the door for me to get in.

"Good morning, Taylor" I give him a smile.

"Good morning, Ana" he smiles back.

After a twenty minute ride we arrive to an airfield. Christian takes my hand and we walk over to a guy. The guy helps christian out with everything and then he turns to me.

"We need to strap on a parachute, are you okay with me helping you?" I nod and he proceeds to do so. "Strapping you into things seem fun, can't wait to strap you to your seat" I raise an eyebrow and give him a look. He just smirks and winks. Deep down inside I'm sure in melting with that wink.

He helps me into the glider and I notice he sits me in the front seat and straps me in.

"Pilot sits in the back" he clarifies.

"Don't have too much fun strapping me" I joke.

"I'll try not to" he chuckles. After he's finished he sits behind me.

"So you're really flying this thing Huh?"

"Yup"

"Just don't get us killed okay?" I joke once again.

He laughs and I swear his laughs are sexy.

"I'll try not to" he replies again. "We'll be off soon"

After 15 minutes, we take off. Holy fuck! We're in the air. I'm gliding with Christian Grey and he's the pilot. This is so exciting!

"Oh my god!" I squeal. "This is amazing!" The view is beyond beautiful since the sun is rising. Oh god, I'm going to remember this experience for the rest of my life!

Thirty minutes later we're back on land. Christian helps me off and unstraps the parachute from me. We say goodbye to the guy and head back to the car. Again, he's holding my hand. Oddly, I don't mind.

"So how was it?" He asks as we get in the car.

"Freaking amazing! That view was spectacular and all turns you did had me dizzy but I loved them especially when you had us upside down. Oh god I'm like soaring still" he laughs and looks at me.

"I'm glad you had a great time. Now it's time to eat."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"6:30am"

"Christian it's too early to eat. My stomach is awake around 8!" I whine.

"Fine, I'll eat but promise me you'll eat later." I nod and smile. "Mind keeping me company while I eat?" I shake my head. Taylor drops us off by a lake near by and and gives a bag of food to christian.

We get off and sit by a tree.

"This is pretty"

"Yeah it is" he answers taking a bite of his sandwich. "You're the first girl I take gliding" he catches me of guard and I gasp.

"Really? What about the two girls you've dated."

He shakes his head. "My first girlfriend was way before I got my pilot license and my second girlfriend didn't even give me a chance to get to the stage of bringing her along to do things like this."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why did you take me then? We're not, you know, a couple."

"You seem like someone I don't mind sharing this with. You're fun and outgoing and honestly I like hanging out with you." He honestly says and I can't help but smile.

"You're pretty cool"

"I know" he smirks and I bump him with my shoulder.

"Did your relationships last long?"

"No. My first one was only 2 months. It didn't work out. I was 18 and all I knew was sex. Nothing else. I grew up thinking I couldn't do relationships. That relationship failed and I just went back to doing what I did."

"Which was just sex?" I ask.

"Basically" he says not giving more away. "My second relationship was a year ago. I met her at a business dinner. She's the daughter of the guy I was doing business with. At first it was just, umm, sex. Then we hit it off. At least I think we did. Everything was going just fine then four month into our relationship I saw her trying to steal from me. She was in my home office forging my signature to take money out my bank account. Nice to know she was with me for the money. At first it didn't make sense, I honestly spoiled her. Then, I found out it was a plan she made with her mom to take millions from me and leave me. Her dad was so ashamed he stopped doing business with me."

Oh god, with his status I bet there's a lot of females trying to get with him for money. That's so fucked up.

"I'm sorry, I bet it's hard being rich and trying to live a normal life."

"It is. That's why dating is definitely not for me. Besides having to protect myself"

"Understandable." I say.

"She was honestly stupid and I'm honestly trying not to be rude. I have security cameras all over my place I don't know what she was thinking. Like did she really think I wasn't going to catch her? What bothers me the most is that I was finally learning how to settle down and date. Then she just ruined it."

"I'm sorry" I squeeze his hand.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" He turns the conversation to me.

"Just like you, I've only had two relationship. My first was when I was 16. We dated for five months but broke it off. Our feelings weren't growing and we didn't feel the same way so it was a mutual thing."

"That's good. It didn't end badly"

"My second relationship I was 17. Senior in high school. He was a college freshman. We dated for over four years then broke it off in the worst way possible." I keep it short.

"Is he the ex that basically made you move away?" I nod. "Whatever he did must be bad so I'm guessing he's an asshole."

"You guessed right" I giggle.

* * *

**Christian POV**

Wednesday morning is still branded in my head. I loved that she had a good time. And I loved how we can talk about anything. So I decided tonight is the night. I'm going to propose the deal of her becoming my sub.

But first we're going bungee jumping. Not only is Kate and Ana doing it, but so is Mia. My little sister is doing this. It's taking all my power not to grab these girls and throw them in the car to leave. Elliot is amused. How can he be amused? This is actually scary.

Kate is up first and Elliot is now recording with his phone. The guy up there with here is strapping her on and letting he know something only she can hear. Then I guess he asks if she's ready because she nods. He looks like he's counting down then Kate jumps off. Holy shit! She did that like nothing.

She gets lowered into the mattress then strapped off and she runs over to Elliot. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Elliot just laughs and gives her a kiss.

Mia pushes Ana out the way to go next, Ana just laughs and let's her go. Once they're at the top and they're done strapping Mia she seems to hesitate. She keeps looking down. Oh god my baby sister is doing this. I guess he asks her too if she's ready and she nods. She seems to take a deep breath then jump off two seconds later after his countdown. After she's done, Ana goes up.

This is definitely amusing. She looks like she's ready to jump off. Once she's at the top and she's strapped once again the guy seems to ask if she's ready because she nods. But this time Ana holds up her hand motioning him to stop and he nods. She then jumps off backwards. Holy fucking shit. I think she stopped him from the countdown. Oh fuck she jumped off like nothing.

After she's done and unstrapped she comes over to us.

"Did you stop the countdown?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah, I was ready to jump off."

"I'm so doing this shit, hold my things babe" Elliot says emptying out his pockets. He runs over and he's taken to the top, strapped on and asked if he's ready. Just like Mia he hesitates a bit and jump two seconds after the countdown.

"The mother fucker really did it" I whisper to myself. When he's done and unstrapped he walks up to me with a smile.

"Your turn."

"Nope, let's go" I turn and start walking towards the car and everyone laughs behind me. Today we came in two separate cars. Three, counting Taylor that must be around watching from afar.

"Umm, Kate and I have to do things and Elliot has to go somewhere" Mia says giving Kate a look.

"Oh right, yeah, she'll be leaving with me Christian so just take Ana." They both run to the car and Elliot follows along laughing.

"That was one of the worse set ups ever" Ana points out and I laughs.

"Mind coming over to my place? We can eat there?" I ask hoping she says yes.

"Your place?" I nod. "Umm, yeah that's fine"

I drove off but stop at a pizzeria and get a pie of pizza and some soda. Then I get to Escala.

"Whoa, you live here?"

"Yeah, the penthouse" after I park the car she takes the soda and I take the pizza. We both walk into the elevator and I hit the penthouse code. Once we arrive Ana looks around.

"Holy shit. This place is nice. AND HUGE!"

"Come on" I chuckle and lead her into the living room.

"Damn, Christian this place is so nice but it needs some color!" She tells me.

"Ehh, it's fine the way it is." I shrug and go get come cups. When I return she's already eating a slice of pizza.

"Oh yeah" she nods as I serve some soda.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Hold on" I turn into my office and get an NDA with a pen and head back. "I need you to sign this first"

"And NDA?" She questions, confused. I nod. "Umm, alright." She cleans her hand and signs the paper.

"You signed it without asking why"

"It must be something personal and don't want it to get out. With your status Id do the same."

"You're right. So you know I don't want a relationship and neither do you" she nods. "Do you know what a dom and sub is?"

She looks confused.

"As in BD-"

"I know what it is. I know that lifestyle" she interrupts. "I'm just hoping you aren't here to ask me to be that."

"I kind of am actually."

"So you basically want a sexual relationship with me."

"You are a beautiful girl and we do have, umm, needs. We can keep this simple. What do you know about the lifestyle?"

"Pretty much everything. I know people practice it different ways. My coworker took me to a club once to let me see around. She's part of the lifestyle so she pretty much told me every thing about it."

"Would you like to try it out?"

"No"

"No?"

"No. Don't get me wrong I understand totally why you came to me with this idea. Many people who don't want relationships venture out to strictly sexual relationships. They even try out new things. But that's not me. I have tried 'friends with benefits' but it just isn't for me." Why is she so calm?

"So that's a no?"

"It's a no."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" she giggles. "I'm guessing you don't hear the word no often especially for proposals like this."

"I don't think I've ever had anyone turn down a proposal actually"

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first" she winks and I chuckle.

"So BDSM never called your attention?" I ask.

"Not really. I don't like the whole idea of having a guy dominating me the whole time or even me dominating a guy. I guess the kinky aspects seem intriguing. Like the tying up and spanking and the toys. But I feel like a couple who shares the equal amount of dominance can still have fun with all the kinky things." Fuck. Why are we talking about this? I'm going to end up with a really painful hard on. "When did you get into the lifestyle?"

"When I was 15"

"15?" She yells. "Christian you were so young."

"I know, but it was just what I needed. I was going down the wrong path. I was getting into fights, getting expelled from school, drinking a lot. A friend of my mothers helped me."

"I'm guessing this friend of your mom's is way older than you" I nod. "She didn't help you Christian she took an advantage of you. She took an advantage of your situation and did whatever she wanted to do to you" she looks mad and I can't help but think about what she told me. Elena did help me get better but does it really seem like she took an advantage of me?

"Do you still talk to her" She asks and I nod.

"Let's just change topic" she adds. "Wait a minute, so your last ex. Was she a sub?"

"Yeah" I answer.

"Do you think she knew about your lifestyle and used it to get into your life?"

"Doubt it. People who know about what I do have signed NDA's"

"ooohhhhhh, what about your first girlfriend. Was she a sub too?"

"No, that one wasn't."

We continue to eat our pizza and talk about random things. Being with her is so relaxing. I absolutely love it.

"Can you take me home? I'm getting kind of tired."

"Sure come on" I grab my car keys and head down with her.

Once we get to her place she turns to me.

"Thanks for the pizza. See you Sunday, okay?"

"Sunday? You still want me to come with you?" I ask surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me again after today. Honestly, I thought you would run away after my proposal" she shakes her head and laugh.

"Christian, you asked me something and I said no. Many people have differences. Even though you took that no kind of hard" she giggles "you didn't push it and you weren't inappropriate. If it was all handle differently then I probably would've told you to fuck off and leave. But it was handled maturely. So yes, I want to hang out with you on Sunday. I want you to come along with me sky diving." She kissed my cheek and gets out the car. "Bye, Christian."

"Bye, Ana."

She head into the building and I'm sitting in my car thinking about what happened.

Let's recap.

I asked her to be my sub.  
She said no.  
It didn't bother her.  
She still wants to hang with me.

I don't know why I feel confused but damn, Anastasia is fucking perfect.

* * *

**So I'll just leave this here and wait for all your opinions on this chapter lol. William will be appearing soon!**

**Next chapter might be posted tonight or tomorrow.**

**Oh, by the way I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To the person that said it was basically dumb to compare FWB and dom/sub relationships because different things, Ana will explain in this chapter why she did it. I KNOW its two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT relationships but they BOTH consist of SEX which is what Ana was trying to point out.  
****_"They're conversation was stupid"_ \- I'm sorry you feel that way.  
_"So she knows tons of people who are practicing BDSM and went to a club? Ugh!"_ \- I'm not sure how this is a bad thing but again I'm sorry you feel that way. Ana doesn't know tons of people who do it. She only knew her co-worker which was the person who took her to the BDSM club to see what it's all about. This chapter will explain more.**

**To the people that thought Ana's reaction to BDSM was boring. I get it. I wasn't going to make her blow up. I personally feel her reaction was perfect for the way she is.**

**If there are things that I'm not catching on to PLEASE DON'T HESITATE to let me know. I am the type to take things like that into consideration to make this story better. If you guys have any questions or comments let me know! I always try to change things to make this more enjoyable for everyone.**

**To the person telling me I need a beta reader I'll be taking it into consideration. I'm not sure if there's anyone out there who will do it. I do apologize if my grammar or anything else is bad.**

* * *

I spent my Saturday at work trying to finalize a deal but the other guys were making this so complicated. At the end I ended up telling them to either take what I was offering or the deal is off. That did the trick. They took the deal in a heart beat.

Then I had to fire three people due to them being unprofessional. I have given those people second chances and I've had enough. They were let go.

I was planning on taking out Ana for dinner but decided against it. I'm still a little confuse with her reaction. She was too calm. I mean, I was expecting some kind of emotion. Anger, humor, anything! But no, she was just so calm. Like it wasn't a big deal. It doesn't bother me in reality it just made things not so awkward but it's still confusing if that makes sense.

It's Sunday afternoon and I'm on my way to pick up Ana. I had lunch with mom earlier today and now I'm going to spend my day with Anastasia. When I arrive to her place she's outside waiting for me.

"Hey" she says as she gets into the car. "You know where the place is at right?"

"Same place Kate and Elliot went?" She nods. "Then yes, I do."

We ride in complete silence but it isn't an awkward silence. I look over to her and she is just absolutely beautiful. She isn't wearing any makeup and has her hair in a side braid.

After a 30 minute card ride we get to the place. When we get off I start walking to the areas where I'll see her landing.

"Oh no you don't." She grabs my hand. "You're jumping off"

"Ana, no. I promise I'd come but not jump"

"Come on, Christian. It's fun. You're 27, live a little" she smiles.

I look around and hesitate a bit.

"Pleaaaaaase" she gives me a pleading look.

"Fine, but if I die its on your conscious" she throws her head back and laughs.

"You'll be fine! Come." She drags me inside and from the looks of it she had it planned out for me to jump with her. Since it's my first time there's an instructor giving me instructions and then tells me to watch a video. After that, Ana and I go change then we're taken to the plane. I notice there's only three of us and the pilot. Wait a minute..

"If I'm jumping off with him, who's going to jump off with you Ana?" Oh god please don't let her jump off alone.

"I've been doing this long enough to jump on my own"

"WHAT?"

She shrugs "I'll be fine, I promise"

Once we're up high enough we're getting strapped in. Ana gets her things done then turns to me.

"Meet you down there" she winks then jumps off. Holy shit my heart just leaped.

"You ready?" The guy asks me and I just nod. "Here we go"

We jump off.

I swear my stomach feels like it's about to come out my ass.

Holy fuck, this is fun. I feel so free!

Ana lands first and is waiting for me with the biggest smile on her face. After I land and unstrapped from the guy I go on over to her.

"So how was it?"

"FUCKING CRAZY AMAZING!" I tell her. "Oh god that was so much fun. I felt so free. My adrenaline is still pumping through me."

"Aren't you glad I made you do it?"

"Hell yeah! Can we do this again?"

"Yeah, next year." She laughs. "Come let's go change and then head out to eat."

We go back inside and give our suits in. I let Taylor know through text that we'll be heading out to eat. Lately, I like taking out Ana on my own and just have Taylor around in his car.

Once we're in the car she turns to me.

"That was fun. I'm glad you did it"

"Me too, where would you like to eat?"

"Come back to my place I can make us something to eat."

I nod and drive off. Once we get to hear place she gets off and goes straight into her apartment.

"How does mash potatoes with cheese and broccoli with pork chops sounds?" She ask.

"Delicious" I answer. "Can I say something?"

"Sure"

"I'm still confused by your reaction on Friday."

"I guess you were expecting a bit of emotion, huh?" She says while walking into the kitchen. I follow behind.

"Yeah, you were just so calm. Like it wasn't anything new."

"It wasn't. Like I said before. I know the lifestyle. My coworker was very open about it and as I mentioned before I went to a BDSM club once. She wanted me to get the feel of it. To talk to people around there. Being someone sex slave didn't appeal to me."

"Oh" is all I can say.

"If you wanted reaction you should have seen me when my coworker proposed that I should get a Dom and then told me everything about it. I freak. Not too bad but It was just like a what the fuck moment. I was gaping at her the whole time."

"But you've done friends with benefit?" I ask.

"Yeah, once. But that wasn't for me. That's why I said no to your proposal. Even though it's BDSM is way more intense than a friends with benefits it's still a sexual relationship."

"I never would've compared both to be totally honest but I see where you're coming from." I tell her.

"I know both things are totally different. One is being a sex slave and the other is casual sex. But at the end of the day you still end up having sex in both." She says while pealing potatoes.

"I mean, sometimes there's no sex"

"I know, but I'm sure with you there would've been. Which is why I brought the friends with benefits things just to let you know sexual relationships aren't for me" she smirks.

"How come you're so fine with the fact that I basically want to have sex with you?" I say bluntly. "It's like you don't care and you still hang out with me."

"I've had many guys approach me wanting sex. But all of them have never done it as maturely as you." She starts cutting up the potatoes. "Honestly, guys literally tell me they want to fuck me. You on the other hand just went about it differently. Even though asking to be a sex slave is way worse, there was just something simple but mature about it. Plus, it's not like I'll allowed anything to happens" she gives me an innocent smile.

Well then, I've just been rejected.

"So you're kind of old school, huh? The whole relationship thing and being intimate with a boyfriend?"

"Yeah" she nods as she finishes chopping potatoes and putting them in water to boil it.

"So no one night stands either"

"Nope, I guess I'm kind of boring" she giggles.

"You're definitely not boring. You know how to have fun, trust me you proved it today. You don't need to have sex to have fun"

"Okay can we change conversation because now it's getting awkward"

I throw my head back and laughs. "Sweetheart, it's been awkward since the beginning of this conversation." she laughs and continues to cook.

An hour later we're in her living room eating ice cream for desert and watching Aladdin. A freaking Disney princess movie. Apparently she loves it.

"Oh my god I love this part" she says excitedly. "He's going to take her on a margin carpet ride"

They starts singing and Ana is all into its.

"A whole new world a whole new different point of view" she sings along and holy shit she can sing.

"Holy fuck, Ana.. Your voice" she chuckles. "You sing?"

"Yeah" she nods smiling.

"You have such a beautiful voice"

"Thanks you" and for the first time in over a week she blushes.

After the movie finishes we talk for a while. She lets me know that she'll be starting her job on Monday, a week early and I can tell how exited she is. I mention the coping together ball which will be held on Friday and she tells me she's going.

A while later I say goodbye to her and head home. Ana isn't about sex relationships and I have to understand that. Which I do and I accept but I still want her. So I'm just fucked at the moment.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

Each moment I spend with Christian is fun. Yes we talk about sex, yes I know he wants to have sex with me but he's been mature about my decision so I won't let it bother me. I'm not the type to make a huge deal about it.

It's Monday morning and I'm heading off to work. I'm so nervous and excited to start! I can't believe I have this new position. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is taking the bus. I need to save up money for a car ASAP.

Once I step out my building there's a man in black standing there. I immediately know this has to be one of Christian's security guys.

"Ma'am" he approaches me. "I'm Luke Sawyer and I'll be dropping you off at work and picking you up."

"Christian did this?"

He nods. "Yes, he knows you don't have a car so I'll be taking you and picking you up until you have one"

I can't help but smile at his gesture that was really nice of him. I step into the car and look up at Sawyer.

"Don't call me ma'am. It's Ana, okay?"

"Sure thing" he smiles. "Call me Luke then"

"Sure thing" I answer and he smiles.

When he drops me off at Grey Publishing I head straight up to human resources to get everything I need. After that I'm taken to my office and that's where I meet Hannah. My PA. Her personality is a mixture of Kate's and Mia's so I already love her.

I'm in my office doing my work when I get a delivery of flowers. Oh my god, it's beautiful white and light blue and dark blue roses. Oh god. They look so pretty. I pick up the card and my smile gets even bigger.

_Good luck on your first day._  
_I'm sure you'll do just fine._

_-Christian x_

I go through my bag looking for my phone. Once I find it I call him.

"Hi"

"Hey" I answer back. "Thank you for the flowers and arranging my ride this morning"

"No problem, I'm here to help."

"Thank you, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye"

We both hang up at the same time and I sit back to get my work done.

At lunch I invite Hannah with me to eat. If she's going to be my P.A I need to get to know her more.

Around 4 I get a call from Christian.

"Hey" I say as I fix the papers on my desk a bit.

"Hey, what time do you get out?"

"5:30 why?"

"I know this is weird to ask but can you come with me to a business dinner? I'll have to pick you up at 6:30 if you agree" he sounds nervous.

"Sure, that gives me time to go home and change"

"You'll go? Thanks!"

"Yeah, I'll go. No problem. See you then." I hang up and wonder why Christian would want me to accompany him to a business dinner.

At 5:30 on the dot I head out my office and say goodbye to Hannah. She lets me know I have a meeting in the morning and what time I should be here by.

Luke is waiting for me outside and I step into the car and greet him. When I arrive home I go straight to take a shower then I begin to get ready.

After the shower I do my makeup simple. I just apply eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara and nude lipstick. I pick out a burgundy dress that stops above my knees and hugs all my curves. It has a square neckline as well. I put on simple black studs on and a black bracelet and throw on black heals. Today I had done my hair in waves so I just fix them up to make it look better. I grab my black clutch and put my phone, money and lipstick and wait for christian to arrive.

At 6:20 there's a knock on my door. He's early.

"Hi" I say as I open the door.

"Hey, ready?" I nod. "Let's go."

"You're early." I say closing my door.

"I know. I wanted to arrive first."

We step out and he opens the car door for me. "You look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you, you look handsome in your suit"

"Thank you"

"So where's Taylor?" I ask as he gets in.

"He's following us"

It's a 15 minute drive from my place to the fancy restaurant we arrive to. As we step in we're taken to a private room and it's decorated beautifully. It screams luxury.

"Mission accomplished. We're the first ones."

"Good" he chuckles.

"So what kind of business is this?"

"I'm investing in an entertainment company. We finalized the deal this afternoon so this is kind of like a dinner to end everything nicely."

"Investing as in you're not owning it?"

"No" he answers. "I'll just be an investor"

"So I'm guessing the Owner is one do the people coming."

"Yeah and his wife and nephew. His nephew will be taking over soon."

"So is this why you brought me?" I ask.

"I wanted someone to bring so I thought of you" He says and I smile

"Mr. Grey the rest of the party is arriving." The waiter comes in and tells us.

I accidentally drop my clutch and all the contents fall out.

"Fuck" I bend down to get it and I hear someone step in.

"Mr. Grey, nice to see you again. My uncle and his wife will be here in just a few minutes." Oh no..

The voice.

I know that voice.

I put everything back in the clutch and slowly sit back up.

Oh god, why is he here?

"Ana?"

"Hello, William." I say bitterly.

"You two know each other?" Christian asks.

"She's my ex girlfriend" he says to christian trying to make a point. What point is he trying to make exactly? That he had me?

"If we're going to use labels then I'll use the correct one. Christian meet William, my ex fiancé." I say trying to calm down. Christians eyes look like they're going to pop out his head.

All I'm telling myself at the moment is that it all happened two year ago that I shouldn't let it affect me again. But I'm failing. All I want to do is lash out at him even though I know it's not worth it.

Christian suddenly takes my hand and squeezes it. With that gesture I can feel my self relax a bit. I look up at him and he gives me a nod saying that he's there for me. To just calm down and breath.

I knew coming to Seattle meant I'll but into him. But I didn't expect for it to be this soon. Especially with Christian witnessing it all.

* * *

**I did say William will be appearing soon ;)  
****Nervous about this chapter. I'm sure there'll be people who won't like it and others will love it. **

**As I said before if you have any questions or comments leave them :) just don't go hard lol be nice. haha :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've had a blast reading all your reviews. Everyone in the reviews made my day I'm glad you guys enjoyed the chapter. I just want to make it clear that Ana just wants a friendship with Christian at the moment, nothing more. But of course _more_ does happen eventually. **

**To everyone that PM'ed me, thank you all for your kind words and your interest in my story. **

**I want to apologize for taking so long with this update. I've had huge writers block. I had a hard time writing what I pictured in my head and have it make sense. So, here's what I ended up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me one moment." William says and steps out.

Fuck!

How am I going to handle this?

"Ex fiancé?" Christian asks. I look up at him and nod. "What happened?"

"He ran on our wedding day"

"He left you on that day?" He asks in shock. I can also hear the anger in his voice. "That's so fucked up! I'm sorry. I can see why you left and started fresh in NYC."

"Yeah.. You should have seen the bullshit note he left" I chuckle bitterly. "He said '_I think I'm in love someone else_'. How lovely right?"

He squeezes my hand "Do you want to leave?"

"No, I'll suck it up. I said I'd come with you."

"We'll talk about this later" he says and I nod.

Two minutes later William walks back in with company.

"Christian, nice to see you" Will's uncle, Tim, says. "This is my wife Penelope". Penelope looks much younger than him. She has bleach blonde hair and green eyes. She truly is a beautiful lady.

"Nice to meet you Penelope" Christian shakes her hand slightly. "This is my date for the night-"

"Anastasia.." Tim finished his sentence. Tim definitely knows who I am since he did pay for half the wedding. "This is a surprise. I'm hope you've been well"

"I have" I reply and nod politely. We all get comfortable and the waiter comes in to take our orders.

When he turns to me I order. "I'll take the steak with baked potato".

"Remember when I use to cook that for you?" William says. Please, just shut up and don't talk to me!

"I remember a lot of things" I look at him.

Christian clears his throat and changes the conversation and I'm thankful for it. Everyone feels the awkwardness and all I want is for this night to be over.

I stay quiet most of the time just paying attention to what Christian is saying. However, William staring at me is starting to bug me out. I can feel his eyes on me but I don't dare look his way. I think Christian notices since he takes my hand under the table and squeezes it.

"So, Anastasia, where have you been?" Tim casually asks.

"New York City. I had gotten a job offer at graduation." I answer.

"Wow, that's nice. I'm sure you had a lovely start to your career"

I nod and at that moment the waiter comes in with the food. Finally! I was hungry!

We all dig in to our food and everyone else keep chatting. Once again I keep quiet. Everyone is having a nice time laughing and chatting it up but it's irking me how William won't stop staring.

After we eat our dinner everyone decides against getting desert due to the fact that we're full.

"Excuse me." Penelope gets up and steps out.

"Christian, mind coming with me to the back room. I would like to discuss something." Tim says while standing up.

There's a back room here? Isn't this a back room?

Christian looks down at me worried about leaving me alone with him. I give him a tight nod telling him to go. This is business after all. I can't stop him. After they are out of range William makes his move.

"Can I talk to you?" He says.

"Sure, but I can't promise to listen."

"Look Ana.." He starts. "I know what I did was fucked up"

"Good to know you recognize it" I can't hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Look, I was only 23. I was scared. I had met Tate and things just went crazy. It wasn't fair to you if-"

"No William!" I interrupt. "Just shut up now. You waited until our wedding day to say something. You didn't say anything before and you had plenty of time to speak the fuck up! Don't be bringing up ages either because I was 21 at the time, since it was before my birthday. Fresh out of college as well. The only thing was that I wasn't scared. Why? Because I loved you! I knew I wanted to be with you."

"Then just give me another chance, please." Whoa. Did he just ask me that? Is this some type of joke?

"Another chance? Are you fucking kidding me? I haven't heard or seen you in two damn years! And now that I'm back and you see me you all of a sudden want another chance? Last thing I heard of you was the fight you and Ethan got into. What even happened to Tate?" As I mention her name he sits back down and hesitate on telling me something.

"She broke up with me over a year ago to be with someone else"

"Wow, Karma really is a bitch." I bite my smile back.

"Look, I thought I really did fall in love with her but then I realized I made the biggest mistake in my life leaving you. But I knew it was too late. It had been months since you moved and no one would tell me where."

"Let's just take a moment to go over everything.  
One- you left me on our wedding day.  
Two- you didn't even have the balls to give me a call  
Three- you started dating Tate.  
Four- she left you  
Five- you didn't even give me a call after that  
Six- you see me tonight and automatically want a second chance." He doesn't say anything. "If you really wanted another chance you could have called me. You could have talked to me. You said she left you over a year ago. You could have done something through out that time. BUT NOT EVEN A PHONE CALL AND MY PHONE NUMBER HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE SAME." I raise my voice.

"Are you dating Christian?" He bluntly asks randomly.

"Ahhh.. Now things are beginning to make a little sense. You did have a habit of claiming me yours in front of other men. Oh honey, I'm not yours anymore and this won't turn into a competition to 'win' me either. But to answer you question, no I'm not dating him. We're just friends."

"Ana, I really am sorry. I know what I did was a dick move-"

"You were a coward, William." I interrupt again.

Seeing him again is bringing back all these emotions. I need to get out already. Where is Penelope anyway? Can she hurry back so I won't be alone with him?

"I've wanted you back for the longest and seeing you tonight brought back old feelings and emotions"

"Trust me seeing you tonight brought back feelings and emotions too but not the ones your feeling."

"Look, can't we just go out to talk? Just let everything out? I think we-"

"NO! HELL NO! We already talked here. I'm not going anywhere with you." William just gets up, come around the table, grabs my face an kisses me. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to react. But now I do. I slap him so hard I'm sure the guys heard it.

"Don't you ever touch or kiss me again, understood?" I get up and he grabs my arms.

"Ana, wait!"

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell. Christian and Tim come in at the same time.

"William!" Tim scolds.

And now Penelope walks in. Gee, I needed her two minutes ago!

"I have to go" I grab my clutch and start heading out. I hear Christian say something to Tim and walking out.

"Hey, Ana!" He catches up. "What happened back there?"

"He was being delusional and an asshole!"

Christian grabs my hand and leads us to his car. The moment I step in I burst into tears. I'm angry and hurt all over again. I hate this!

"I'm sorry" I say as I try to wipe all my tears. "It's just that seeing him again.."

"I know, I understand." He grabs my hand and kisses it. It's a sweet, yet intimate gesture. But oddly, it doesn't bother me. "Let's get you home."

When we arrive to my place I turn to him and ask him if he wants to stay for a while with me. I know I should send him home. We both have work in the morning and we should be getting ready for our work day.

We both walk into my place and head straight to the living room.

"I hope I didn't ruin tonight." I say.

"You're fine, don't worry" I just nod. "Why didn't you tell me your ex was actually your fiancé?"

"I don't know I guess I just don't like talking about it. Elliot only knows because I just blurted it out in the moment. He really did hurt me and I just try to forget about it."

"Why did you decide to use the right label tonight?"

"He said I was his ex girlfriend to make a statement. To prove to you that I was his and he probably thought he could make you think he can get me back. I decided to just say he's my ex fiancé to show him that he had me once and he's lost me for good." I sigh. "He even asked me if you and I are dating. Oh and he also asked for a second chance."

"You're joking.."

"I wish I was" I say in almost a whisper. I get us a cup of water then I sit back with him. For the next hour or so I'm just venting to Christian and he's listening to me. I tell him about how he left me on our wedding date, the note and our conversation tonight. William was being delusional thinking he can just ask for another chance out of no where.

I look at the time and it's getting late.

"It's almost 11pm. You should go."

"Yeah.." He sighs "you'll be fine?" I nod and walk him to the door.

"Thank you for letting me vent."

"No problem. Always know that I'm here okay?" I nod and give him a kiss on the kiss and tell him goodnight.

Talking to him felt right. Being with him felt right. I like this.

* * *

The next day I wake up to a text from Kate and Christian.

_Hey biotch what time is your lunch? Mine is at one but I can change if yours is at another time. Let's meet up!_

Good morning Ana. I hope you're fully rested. I just want to know if you're feeling okay.. I left pretty worried last night.

I text back Kate first.

_Lunch is at one for me as well see you soon biotch_

Then christian.

_Good morning christian I am well rested and I do feel better especially after talking to you last night. Don't worry alright?_

I get a text back immediately

_I'll try not to. Text me if anything, okay? x_

_Okay xx_

I put my phone down and get ready for the day. When I head out I see Luke for waiting me. I greet him and step into the car.

When I get to grey publishing I head to my phone and greet Hannah then get ready for my meeting. I do admit I'm a bit nervous I just hope I do nothing wrong.

At one I leave for lunch and head to a pizzeria near by to meet up with Kate. When I step in Kate and Mia are there. I wasn't expecting Mia so this is a nice surprise.

"Hi girls" I greet them.

"Hey!" Mia hugs me.

"Holaaaaa" Kate says. She swears she knows Spanish.

"First things first let's order our pizza" Kate says and heads up to order for all of us.

"Mia your hair is shorter!" I notice it's cute into a cute short bob.

"Yeah! Got it done yesterday. My hair grows quick but I like it short"

"I love it" I smile at her. When Kate gets back she starts talking about wedding preparations and that their wedding date is July 20th. That's almost a month away! She tells us that the venue has been payed for and places a down payment for the decorators.

When we get our pizza we dig in and talk about dresses. Kate already has her dressed picked out and she wants to go dress shopping on Saturday. Bridesmaid and Maid of Honor dresses will be a light coral color. She also tells me my dress has to be a bit different from the rest so everyone knows I'm the maid of honor.

"Oh wait! Ana, mom asked me to invite you to the coping together ball it's this Friday. I hope you can make it." Mia interrupts.

"I will! Christian told me about it."

"I told you he'll beat you to it." Kate says and Mia laughs. I just shake my head.

"I bet he didn't tell her it's his birthday though.."

"what?" I stare at Mia.

"This year, the event is being held on the day of his birthday. I think he likes the fact that this event will get people to forget that fact its his birthday he doesn't really celebrate it" She shrugs.

"What a shame. I'm sure Ana would have made him chocolate cake" She smirks and looks at me. Oh god, I know that look so I shrug it off. "Anywho, guess who I saw yesterday, Ana."

"I don't know, who?"

"Brandon!" I squeals "he's married! To Jessica"

"Jessica?" I question.

"Think hard." Kate says.

Jessica? Who's Jessica? The only Jessica I can think of is.. Oh my. No way..

"William's cousin?"

"Yup" Kate nods. "Jessica and Brandon are married. Just recently too."

"Didn't she just graduate from college?"

"Yeah. They got married before she graduated then went away for a short honeymoon afterwards. I feel bad for her. She wanted to take over her uncles business but I heard William is taking over. Wasn't he like a teacher?"

"Yeah.. I wonder why he changed his career path"

"Probably for the money" Mia says.

"Hmm, probably." Kate says. "They're all going to the ball too. Tim, his wife, William, Brandon and Jessica. So just beware okay?"

I sigh and sit back. "I saw William last night while being at a business dinner with Christian."

"I know" Kate says. "Christian called me last night letting me know what happened."

Christian told Kate? Hmm, I guess he did it so she can watch out for me too.

"Who's this William? And what is this talk about being at a business dinner with my brother?" Mia asks.

"I'll tell you all about the asshole as I drop you off home" Kate says while looking at me making sure it's alright. I give her a nod. " And yes what is this you attending business dinner with Christian? Something we must talk about another day. Mia, let's go because I have to get back to work soon."

I look at the time and our lunch time is almost over. I give the girls a hug then turn to leave. Mia calls out for me.

"There's a really cute dress store not far from here. If you don't have a dress for Friday you can check there." Right! I was planning on going today after work to check out some store.

"I'll check them out after work. Wait.. What time do they close?" I ask.

"Like at 10. I know the owner I'll give her a call and tell her to be expecting you."

"Thank you!" I wave goodbye at both of them and walk back to work.

I'm walking down the block when I feel someone grab me and shove me in between two buildings I automatically elbow their stomach and and punch their nose. When I turn to see who's my attacker I've never felt so good hitting someone before.

"Damn it! Why the fuck did you do that?" Will says.

"I felt attacked. Now, why the fuck did you grab me like that, asshole? In what world do you think it's fine to do that? Anyone would react the same way I did." Who the hell does he think he is. Fucking hell, I definitely have to watch out for him more.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Yes, coping together ball and his birthday will be landing on the same day. I decided to change it up a bit.**

**Ethan will be making an appearance soon! So will many other character like hmm maybe Elena.. possibly even Carla and Leila.. ;) we'll see..  
William will be in the story for a while I'm curious as to what you guys think he'll do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. For now I'll be doing slow updates. I had picture the story going a certain and I've come up with new idea's. Now I'm me stuck picking what would be best for this story.**

* * *

"I need to talk to you. I am sorry for approaching you the way he did." He says with pain in his voice. I did hit him pretty hard but I don't feel bad.

"We have nothing to talk about!" I start to walk away when he grabs my arms and pulls me back a bit roughly.

"Ana, please!" He begs. "Let's talks."

"What more can you say?"

"Look, I really am sorry. But come on we were together for a bit over four years. You can't possibly tell me you don't have feelings for me. You were my first love."

"Oh William don't bring up that bullshit. If you truly did love me you wouldn't have left me. I have to get back to work. Stop stalking me okay?" I begin to walk away and he follows. Can't he just give up?

"Ana stop walking away from me" he says a bit angry." I speed up my walking when a black car approaches me and stops. I know this car.

"Ana" Luke approaches me. I sigh in relief but wonder what he's doing in the neighborhood. When he drops me off he usually leaves until it's time to pick me up. "Is everything fine?" He gives William a look then looks at me.

"Yeah"

"Ana.." William calls out.

"Leave me alone." I get in the car on the passenger side this time. Luke approaches him, say something then gets in the car.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. What are you doing around here?"

"Mr. Grey has me watching out for you. He told me to keep a look out for him just in case he tried to bother you. I was following you when you got out the pizzeria but then I got stuck at a red light and I lost you. What happened?"

"He came up from behind, grabbed me and pushed me in between two building. He should know better than that he knows my reflex skills" I smirk.

"Ahh yes. Mr. Grey did mention you have a good arm." He chuckles.

"So.. He has you following me? Like you know to have you protect me? Isn't that weird? I mean, it's nice of him but.." I can't even finish my sentence. I like the fact that Christian is thinking of me and cares about my safety. I like that he's concern about William approaching me but it's just weird.

"Look" he starts. "Mr. Grey cares a lot about the people close to him. He sees you as a good friend and wants to make sure you're okay. That's all." I nod and look out the window. I notice we've arriving at Grey Publishing. Looking at the time I see I'm five minutes late.

"Thanks for the ride."

"That's what I'm here for." I step out the car and head into the building. I sit on my desk and settle into my work. I keep thinking about how William approached me and how it's pretty obvious he was stalking. I need to get him off my back.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I've been pretty worried about Ana. I know she's strong but having contact with an ex fiancé must be hard. When she told me everything last night I just wanted to grab her and hug her. What fucking asshole does that to a girl? Especially Ana. She's special.

Wow. What am I saying?

Fuck it. She is special. She's different. I enjoy her presence.

I'm in my office waiting for Sawyer. He said he needed to talk to me about something.

I'm finishing up some paperwork when he comes right in.

"Mr. Grey"

"Sawyer. Have a seat." I point to the chair.

"That guy, William was it? He's already stalking her. After she came out the pizzeria after having lunch with Miss Kavanagh and Miss Grey I began to follow her. I had gotten stuck at a red light so I lost her for a bit. I do apologize for that, but after riding around for a few minutes I saw her speed walking and that guy behind her. After I stopped the car I got out and he slowed down. Ana, I mean Miss Steele, told him to leave her alone then got in the car. I approached him and told him to say away. Once I was in the car she told me he came up from behind, grabbed her and pushed her in between two building. She also told me, in different words, she hit him." He says. It's taking everything in my power not to lash out. I don't care if Ana can defend herself, William could have done anything to get while Sawyer lost sight of her. I need to breath. It wasn't his fault he got stuck at a red light. Fuck. William is going to be a handful.

"Thanks for coming to tell this personally. Next time keep a good eye on her. In fact, I'm officially assigning you to her. You're already basically watching her most of the time. Now you'll be doing it all the time." She needs protection from him. He might not be dangerous but he's already stalking.

"I know it's not my place to say this but I think you should talk to her about this. She realized me being in the neighborhood while she's at work is unusual and asked why I was around. I did tell her you told me to watch out for her. She kind of seemed in shock that you would have someone looking out for her." He tells me. He's right, it's not his place to say but if Ana is feeling a certain way maybe I should just let her know what I'm doing. I just hope she doesn't put up a fight on this.

Ha!

Who am I kidding? Mia put up a fight when I had security on her. Who knows? Ana might too.

I dismiss Sawyer and get back to work.

The rest of the work day goes by flawlessly. I enjoy days like this at work. Most of the time it's either hectic or too slow.

I'm meeting up with Elliot at a restaurant. He needs my help with something. Not sure what it is.

As soon as I see him I approach him.

"Elliot, hey!" I say.

"Hey. I'm not really hungry so if you don't mind I want to be in the bar tonight." He says.

"I don't mind. I need a drink as well."

We both head over and I can tell he looks frustrated about someone. We sit on the stools there and order our drinks before getting to reason why we're here.

"So.." He starts. "I'm in charge of the honeymoon. I mean, I did choose this responsibility since its something I want to surprise her with. But man, I'm stuck. Kate has been to England, France, Italy, Spain, Bora Bora, the Bahamas and to ten different states. Where do you take a girl who has been to almost everywhere in her life. It won't be special taking her back to those places. Wait it would be since we'll be husband and wife doing it but I just want to make this special. Take her somewhere new. I have a few places in mind but I'm not sure if she'll enjoy being there." Whoa. I can tell this is really bothering him. I've never seen him so in love before. Kate is really important to him and he shows it. I know he wants to make this perfect.

"What places do you have in mind?" I say after taking a sip of my drink.

"Let's see. I have Germany, Greece, India, Mexico and Brazil."

"Well those are interesting places. My top two would be Brazil and Germany. Two beautiful places. Kate loves adventures so I'm sure any place you pick she'll love. But if I were you I'd choose Germany"

"Why?" He takes a sip of his drink.

"Well for starters she'll have a blast there and I over heard her and Mia talking a few months ago about how she wanted to go to Germany" I shrug.

"Bro, that's fucking perfect. Taking her to a place she really wants to go. I don't know why I stressed out so much with this. I did have a few places chosen."

"Elliot, you stressed out with it because you want to make it perfect for her. But what you don't realize is that Kate can literally find anything perfect with you. It's kind of weird because she's this hard ass and bad ass but she gets all mushy with you." I chuckle and he shoves me playfully. "I can't believe you guys want to get married next month. Will it be enough time?"

"With Kate and Mia planning? Yeah it's possible. Best Man, one of your duties is bachelor party so are we out to Vegas?"

"VEGAS!? You want half naked women on you days before you get married?" I ask.

"No I want to get shit wasted and go bankrupt days before I get married. I have a woman waiting for me at home who can give me lap dances for free." He smirks. "So are we going there?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll make it happen. But I'm not taking the heat if Kate gets pissed." Elliot let's out a loud laugh and shakes his head.

"So, I heard you've been hanging out with Ana a lot."

"Yeah, she's nice."

"You know she doesn't want to date right?" He asks.

"Yes. I do know that." Where is he going with this?

"You haven't ask to fuck her yet, right?" He says bluntly. What the fuck?

"Elliot" I warn.

"Sorry sorry. It's just, Kate really cares about her and she doesn't want anyone taking advantage of her or using her in that way."

"I wouldn't do anything to upset her. Ana is a special person and I like having her around. She's so fun and carefree but serious and professional when she has to be. Being around her can literally calm me so don't worry I won't be fucking things up if that's what you're worried about." After I finish what I have to say I instantly regret it. I know he'll use this on me all the time. What the fuck was that about anyways? It's like I let my tongue so loose the moment I knew Ana was the topic.

I look up at Elliot who's smiling from ear to ear. Fuck. I'm sure he's going to tell Kate what I said. She'll probably tell Ana. Ana might think I'm some kind of freak for talking about her like that and only knowing her for like a week.

Anastasia Steele, what are you doing to me?

* * *

**Something simple for now :) next chapter will be the coping together ball and Christian's birthday.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ana POV**

It's Friday afternoon and I'm home a bit early to get ready for the ball tonight. I have plenty of time to get ready.

Today is also Christian's 28th birthday. Last night after he called me and offered to pick me up and be my ride to the ball, I baked a small chocolate cake. I had put it in the fridge for the night and now I'm just getting the frosting ready. I made vanilla frosting to make it a mix of chocolate and vanilla. I hope he likes it.

I haven't seen him the rest of this week but he's texted me all the time. I love the fact that he always has time to check up on me. It shows how caring he is.

Tuesday afternoon after work I went to the dress store Mia suggested and I found the perfect dress that same day. I didn't think I would. But I did and it was affordable.

After I finish icing the cake I go and take a hot shower. I take my time to let my muscles relax because sitting on a chair all day really hurts afterwards. Once I'm done I go over to my mirror and work on my hair and makeup. I don't want to do too much so I opt for a simple black smokey eye shadow and nude lips. Then I apply a bit of lip-gloss. After that I do my hair is lose curls and push it all to one side. Simple yet elegant in a way.

I step into my room and put on the dress I bought. It's a black floor length strapless gown. It hugs my curves in all the right places and honestly it makes my boobs look perfect and which girl doesn't like that? It's not too low-cut either. This dress was perfect! All my accessories are gold. Gold studs, simple gold necklace, gold bracelet and a black and gold clutch. Yeah the clutch is a bit different. My heels are black though. They're open toe with an ankle strap. When I look in the mirror I'm happy with the way I look. Simple yet elegant.

I look at the time and it's 7:30. I got home at 4:30 where the hell did the time go? I decide to text Christian and tell him to come by now. I can give him the cake and the present I got him. It's nothing big. I found this small model glider he can build. I think he can have a fun time building that.

I'm getting everything set up when there's a knock on my door. When I swing the door open I stare at the man in front of me. Is this man a Greek god or something? God damn it christian looks fucking amazing in his three piece black suit. I'm literally checking him out. Why does his lips look so soft and kissable? Damn it Ana stop it. Fuck. No one should be blaming me for my thoughts right now. Anyone would think the same while having a man like this in front of them.

I take a deep breath and motion him to come in. That's when I notice he's staring at me too. Oh my.

"Wow" he breaths. "You look absolutely stunning. I hope I can keep you on my arm tonight." He ways while walking in and keeping his eyes on me.

"Totally fine with me." I smile. "Come." I grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "Happy birthday"

"Who told you?"

"Mia" I say while lighting up the candle. "Come on make a wish"

"Ana, I don't really like celebrating my birthday."

"I know" I reply. "Mia said that too. But come on Christian. It's your birthday you're allowed to enjoy it. Don't over think it just blow out the candle and make a wish." I really wanted to ask why he doesn't celebrate it but I felt like the answer was to personal so I decided not to.

Christian gives me a small smile, closes his eyes and blows out the candle. Afterwards I cut him a bit.

"Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting?" His eye lid up.

"Mhmm" I nod and serve him a piece then me. "And here." I give him his present. He opens up the bag and sees the glider and chuckles.

"Wow" he looks up smiling. "A small model glider. I'm going to have fun building this little thing." He stand up and pulls me to him giving me a hug. "Thanks for the cake and gift. It was really sweet of you".

I hug him back and come to think of it this is our first hug. But for some reason this hug felt like it was important to him. Like it meant more than a hug to him.

I shrug off the thought and give him a smile. "Come on let's go." I tell him while grabbing my clutch and heading out with him. Once I step out I see a white Audi R8 Spyder. The only reason I know this car is because I freaking want one but that's a dream that won't come true. I don't have the money for it.

"Nice freaking car. Can I drive it?" I ask.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Maybe next time."

He opens up the door for me and I get it. I know tonight will be interesting. Let's see what awaits me.

* * *

**Christian POV**

Ever since I woke up all I've been greeted with happy birthdays and birthday texts from Elliot, Mom, Dad, Mia and even Kate. I was hoping the ball today would overshadow my birthday but it hasn't. I just hope that I won't hear any more Happy Birthday's for the rest of the day.

But that didn't happen.

After Ana texted me to come over a bit early I wasn't expecting a happy birthday from her or even a cake and present. Mia apparently told her it was my birthday today. She also told her I don't like celebrating it but Ana didn't listen. For some reason I like that she didn't listen. She baked me a cake and got me something and she hasn't known me for that much. She really is a caring person I couldn't say no to her when she told me to blow the candle.

I want expecting all of that. It was a nice gesture.

What I also didn't expect was me pulling her into a hug. She touched my back and chest a bit. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to thank her and ended up pulling her into a hug. Isn't a hug a natural reaction for wanting to thank someone?

I don't ever have reactions like that but with Ana I did.

Want to hear the funny part?

It didn't bother me.

I don't like my chest or back being touched. I barely let my family hug me because of that reason. Hell, Mia was the only one allowed to hug me. Just two years ago I started letting Mom, Dad and Elliot give me hugs.

Baby steps.

I'm sitting in my car with Ana next to me driving to the ball.

And, fuck!

She looks absolutely stunning. Just beautiful. When she opened her door she blew my breath away. I hope she understands that she really will be on my arm tonight. I'm definitely not letting her go.

Once we arrive I see her stiffen up at the sight of paparazzi. When we stop at the front I spot Taylor. I step out the car, throw him my keys so he can park the car then open the door for Ana. After I help her out the car I bend and whisper "just stay beside me alright? Smile and don't answer anything."

She nods and immediately holds my arms.

"Mr. Grey over here."

"Mr. Grey, who's the girl?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Sweet cheeks what's your name?"

Ana looks up at me with a face telling me she wants to scream at him for calling her sweet cheeks. I hold in my laugh and head in with her. The moment we walk on we're greeted by my mother and father.

"Christian! Happy birthday son" dad says while shaking my hand.

"Happy Birthday" mom smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then looks at Ana. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Sweet cheeks here-"

"Christian!" Ana scolds while playfully hitting my chest. I just laugh but both Ana and I noticed my mother gasp.

"I was joking! Mom, Dad this is Anastasia Steele"

"Oh Anastasia! I'm so glad you could make it." Mom says and hugs her. "We've heard a lot about you. So nice to finally meet you. Oh, and welcome back to Seattle."

"Nice to meet you both Mr and Mrs Grey." Ana greets back.

"Oh sweetie, call me Grace"

"And I'm Carrick" dad shakes her hand lightly and smiles. "We'll see you both around."

Ana and I start walking into the main area.

"I meant what I said. I hope to keep you on my arm tonight."

"I don't mind." She smiles "I don't know anyone here besides you, Kate, Mia, Elliot and now your parents. So I'd rather just stay with you"

"Alright. Come, I have to greet some people." I walk around with her greeting the guest and introducing her to business partners or some of my parents friends.

I've already spotted some fuckers staring at my Ana.

_My Ana?_

Jesus, Grey, she's not yours.

Fuck it. For the night she is.

Ana spots Kate and Mia and looks up at me.

"Go, I'll meet up with you in a few"

She smiles and walks over to them and I can't help but stare.

Ana, Ana, Ana. You are truly a beauty.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

So I met Christian's parents and they seemed really nice but it was weird how his mom gasped when I slapped him on his chest lightly. What was that about?

Anyways I'm here with Kate and Mia, who look stunning by the way.

Kate has a gorgeous halter top, red gown on while Mia has light pink shirt in the front and long in the back type of dress.

"Damn, Steele.. you look hot!" Kate says.

"Hell yeah, totally loving your look" Mia adds.

"You both look stunning tonight."

"I have a surprise for you" Kate says and begins to look around. Who is she looking for? "Ah here they are" when I turn to see who she's smiling at I see Ethan with Brandon and his wife. Oh my god! I run into Ethan's arms and hug him tight. I haven't seen him in MONTHS!

"I thought you weren't coming until next month?" I tell him.

"Nah I got back sooner." He smiles. He was in his own vacation and wasn't coming back till next month. But he's here and I finally have both my cousins together.

"Hi Ethan" I turn and see Mia giving him a sweet smile and giving him a look that I would give David Beckham. Oh my god, does she have a crush on Ethan?

"Hi Mia" he takes her hand and gives it a kiss. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She blushes a bit. "Nice to have you back.

I turn to Kate and give her a questioning look. She just winks and smirks.

I turn to Brandon and dramatically say "Hi stranger"

"Ana, come here" he takes my hand and pulls me into a huge hug. God I've missed him. I'm pretty sure I'm squeezing him. "It's so nice to see you and have you back in Seattle."

"It's been a while. I hope we can catch up soon" I turn to Jessica. "hi Jess. It's nice to see you again"

"Hi, Ana! You look amazing." She gives me a sweet smile.

"So do you."

Jessica and I only met a handful of times while I was with William but she was always the sweetest.

"Oh and congratulations to you both"

As I finish what I'm saying, Elliot and Christian both join us. Elliot wraps his arm around Kate's waist while Christian puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hello people" Elliot says. "Ethan, man, you're back. How was Cabo?"

"Amazing as always." He responds. "By the way this is Brandon and Jessica." Both Elliot and Christian greet them but I see him kind of eyeing Brandon.

"Brandon is an old friend of mine and Kate. We went to college together. Jessica is his wife and umm William's cousin" I tell them.

"That asshole" Jessica mumbles.

"Can't believe he's your cousin." Mia says.

"Me either." Jessica responds then turns to me "Did you know he begged uncle Tim to let him take over the business. That was suppose to me my business but he took it away. I went to college for this and that asshole begged and took my position away."

"Really?" Christian asks.

"I studied business in college just for this position. I'm not trying to be cocky but I was always his favorite. Plus he was like a father figure to me more than my own dad ever was. Uncle Tim doesn't have any kids and he told me the moment I graduate college he's handing down the business to me and making me CEO. William was a damn history teacher." I can tell Jessica is mad and has the right to be. What happened was totally unfair to her.

"Speak of the devil" she says and we all turn to her gaze. William is walking towards us. Christian suddenly slides his hand down my back and to my waist and pulls me closer.

"Good evening. Ana.." He turns to me. "You look absolutely stunning" say looks at me in a way that's making me a bit uncomfortable.

"William can you stop and not eye fuck her when her date is right there?" Jessica says annoyed.

"Date? I didn't realize she was here with Mr. Grey." His gaze falls to the possessive hand around my waist.

"Well she is." Christian says calmly. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be heading to our table."

With his arm at my waist he leads me to our table. He doesn't let go. I can tell William didn't want to fight back with him since he can lose him as an investor.

Interesting night so far.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

That fucker. That fucking fucker. Eye fucking _my_ girl. I wanted to punch him but I held back. I calmed myself down.

The good thing is that Ana didn't move my hand when it landed on her waist as I pulled her close to me.

We've already ate dinner and done some auctions. Ana has been enjoying her night. She's relaxed and having fun. I've been watching her every move, though. The way she keep moving her legs, pushing a small strand of hair that keeps getting in the way, how she covers her mouth sometimes while laughing. Her laugh is the cutest. I can listen to it all day.

It's time for the ladies to be auction for the first dance. Mia comes our way and grabs Ana's hand. "Come on Ana, this will be fun."

"Alright I'm in." She turns to me. "Watch my things?" I smile and give her a nod then watch her walk away with Mia.

Of course I'm bidding there's no way in hell I'm letting another fucker win her.

First is Mia's friend Claire then her other friend Kyla. After them is Kate, of course Elliot wins for this one. Then it's Mia. By the look of surprise on her face she can't believe Ethan bid for her and won.

Then it's Ana.

Anastasia.

"Alright men, the bidding will start at $5,000."

"$7,000" someone yells and when I'm about to start making my bid there goes the one person I didn't want bidding. William.

"$10,000" he says. Ana discretely looks in my direction. Her eyes pleading for help. I come up with a plan. And a good one. I'm going to let them bid all they want then last minute I'll make my bid.

"$15,000" someone else yells.

"$20,000" William retorts.

"$25,000"

"$30,000"

"$40,000"

"$50,000" William smirks.

With the look on Ana's face I can tell she can't believe men are bidding this much for just a dance.

William has a cocky smile in his face as if he thinks he's won.

"Going once, Going twice..".

I get up and calmly call out "$100,000". I hear gasps from everyone.

"$100,000 going once, going twice... SOLD! To the gentlemen over there."

Ana gets off the podium and heads over to me. "Not sure if I should thank you to kill you."

"You should thank me, I did win." I smirk.

"$100,000? Really? That's a lot of money for a dance Mr. Grey." She teases.

"It's worth it."

"When is this dance?" She ask.

"In about 30 minutes"

"You better know how to dance Mr. Grey or I'll be schooling you." She jokes.

"Oh, Miss Steele, wait till you see my moves" I tease.

I notice her eyes wonder to someone then back to me. When I turn I see her standing there watching us.

"Hello Christian."

"Hello Elena"

Dear god don't let this get bad.

* * *

**I was going to do that ball all in one chapter but it seemed best to split it into two part. So the next chapter will be part 2.  
Christian is already being possessive call Ana _his_ Ana. Hmm.. things between them are going to start blooming.  
Oh and Elena appeared. She's going to be trouble but not a lot of trouble like William.**

**Any questions or comments? Don't forget to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ana POV.**

I've been noticing someone staring at Christian and I for a few minutes. That's when I saw a blonde Botox and silicone lady watching. She looked like she wanted to dig her claws in me and rip me apart.

Ahh, jealousy.

Not only am I aware of my surrounding and know how to defend my self but I'm also good at detecting jealous women and this lady is definitely jealous.

"Elena this is Anastasia Steele, Kate's cousin. Ana this is Elena Lincoln, a long time friend of my mothers." Christian says and things click. She's a long time friend of his mother and she's jealous. This can only mean that she's the lady that "helped" him and got him into BDSM.

This is going to be interesting.

"Oh, long time friend of Grace?"

"Yeah, I've known the family for a while now. Christian and I are really close as well. Also business partners."

"Really? I've known Christian for two weeks and he hasn't mentioned you yet." I try to hide my smirk for fail. She only said what she said to get me mad. I don't think she knows who's she's trying to fuck with.

"Well I've heard a lot about you. Grace was exited to meet you since Elliot and his blondy talk about you a lot." She says.

"Excuse me her name is Kate and that's his Fiancée!" His blondy? What the fuck!? Rude!

"Right, well I have to go. See you around Christian. Goodbye Anastasia." She finally walks away. Ugh, she's so rude and just fake.

"Well that was intense." Christian says turning to me. "Sorry about that she can be a little you know.."

"Rude? Yeah, got it. She's also jealous. The moment she laid eyes on me she wanted to rip me apart."

"Well she does have a reason to be jealous. I'm quite annoyed with her at the moment. I've been trying to set up an appointment with her to check up on the business and check the numbers but she keeps blowing me off."

_Well she does have a reason to be jealous.._

All my insides got warm and fuzzy. What the hell?

"She's probably hiding something from you." I finally say.

"Why do you think that?"

"How many appointments have you set up?"

"Not sure, about seven in the last month and a half." He answers.

"Christian, for being someone who takes a lot of precautions in his personal life and business, you're either being blind or stupid at the moment."

"Excuse me?" He says a bit angry.

"You've set up seven appointments to clearly discuss business. SHE KNOWS THIS but she still blows you off each time. Probably with excuses that seem legit at the time. She thinks she still has power. You're not doing anything about it every time she blows you off and she thinks she can get away with whatever she's doing. And trust me, she must be doing something." I look at me and he seems to be thinking of something.

"Last time I checked up on the business was about 7 months ago. She has been acting quite weird lately."

"You better check up on all that behind her back before you end up getting fucked over."

I can see why Christian hasn't been on her trying to finally check up on the business. He trusted her. He wouldn't think she would do something behind her back that can break the trust. I totally understand why he didn't think about that fact that she could possibly be fucking him over.

Let's be honest here, none of would even think like that when being business partners with a friend, someone you trust.

But Elena is something different. She rubs me the wrong way. She only cares about having power and doing whatever she wants.

"Come on" he takes my hand. "Time for my $100,000 dance." I follow next to him laughing at his comment. It's obvious he wanted to drop the subject so I let him.

The song begins and he drops his hands around my waist pulling me closer. On instinct, I wrap my arms around his neck. At first he tenses up a bit but then he relaxes and takes the lead.

We're slow dancing.

And it feels great.

"You really do look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you."

I like this. I like how we're dancing together and being totally calmed. I like being in his arms.

Not sure what the hell that was about but it's the truth.

I feel safe with him.

As song as the song is over we head back to our table. Once we're seated I notice Grace wiping a tear while Elliot and Mia are smiling so hard they'll probably catch a cramp on their cheeks.

I look up at Christian and he's looking down at me. My cheeks begin to heat up so I take my seat.

I'm blushing.

I'm actually blushing. Again.

The conversation in the table flows by normally. Mia and Grace are sharing memories with all of us and we're having a nice time.

I excuse myself from the table and make my way over to the bathroom. I feel like I've been holding my pee for hours. After I'm done, I wash my hands and head out. But I almost trip and fall when a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"William? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You're here with him?" He says angrily.

"Yes"

"He's not good enough for you. He may be good with business but he won't treat you right."

"Oh and you will?" I laugh bitterly. "First of all Christian and I aren't dating he is just my date for the night. There's a difference and second of all you have no right to tell me what you've said. Fuck off William, I mean it. Oh and you don't know him to be judging him."

I walk away from him and I see Christian coming my way.

"It's everything alright?" He asks.

"Yeah"

"Come on let's go for a walk." He takes my hand and start walking to the backyard. Surprisingly it's rather empty.

"Let's go to the boat house."

* * *

**Christian POV.**

Dancing with Ana was my favorite part of the night so far. She held on to me and I held on to her. We both enjoyed each other's presence.

I lead her to the boat house and then we take a seat taking in the view.

"It's so calming here" she says in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I use to come here a lot."

"I would too."

"I wanted to thank you again for today. You know the cake and gift"

"It's no problem" she smiles. "Birthdays are meant to be enjoyable."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't listen to Mia and still did what you did it just shows how caring you are." I take her hand.

"Why don't you like celebrating it?" I was waiting for her to ask. I don't really answer this to anyone but I'll answer it just for her.

"My biological mother wasn't exactly a mom. She was neglectful and that led to a very, well, traumatizing childhood. My birth to her wasn't important so I grew up thinking I was a huge piece of shit. I had many problems too as a teen. The way I acted and coped with things made me feel like a bigger piece of shit and that I wasn't worthy of anything. Especially my parents. So my birthday to me doesn't seem important. Sometimes I felt like I wasn't wanted so why celebrate the birth of someone who isn't wanted." There I said it. Simple and to the point.

"Well just so you knows, you're not a piece of shit" she squeezes my hand "and I'm extremely disappointed you grew up thinking like that. It's your biological mother's lost. She got to miss out on you being successful. Many people care about you and love you, especially your parents, so your birth is important. You should be able to enjoy it."

"You're amazing you know that right?"

"Well duh" she lets out a soft giggle. "You know, I use to blame myself for mom walking out on my dad and I. But then I look at the person I am today and all I tell myself is that she missed out on watching me grow into the women I am today." She says with a smile.

"She definitely did." I take her hand and give it a kiss. "Come, let's get back before they have a search party for us." She throws her head back and laughs then heads out first.

We head inside the house but I notice it's time for the fire works. I grab Ana's hand and just stand outside waiting for everyone to make they're way out. She seems confused as to why I'm holding her back but then she catches on to what's going on.

The fireworks begin and I intertwine my fingers with hers. She doesn't to mind since she lays head on my arm. I look over to my right and see Elliot with Kate. They're both watching us but Ana doesn't seem to notice this. Elliot is smirking and Kate is just looking at us with a confused look.

I look away ignoring them and stick with Ana.

We find out how much was raised this year and I'm shocked that we raised over two million.

"Ready to go?" She nods and we start heading out. I text Taylor telling him to get my car to the front of the house.

"Leaving?" We turn and see Kate.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow you know dress shopping and whatnot." Ana responds.

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow." They say their goodbyes and we keep walking.

"See you soon Ana!" Her friend Brandon calls out and she waves at him smiling and nodding.

As soon as we step out Taylor is arriving with my car and Ana looks up at me. "Can I drive it now?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No maybe next time."

"That's what you said last time!" I open the car door and let her get in. I nod at taylor.

"I'll be following behind sir." He says as he walks away. I step inside the car and Ana is pouting.

"I promise you I'll let you drive it next time."

"I'm holding this promise against you"

We're on our way to her place in silence, which is fine. Nothing is ever awkward with her.

"So, Christian" she speak up. "Why was your mom emotional watching us dance?"

"She's never seen me, well, be really cozy with a girl before. She doesn't know about my lifestyle obviously and she only knows about the girlfriend that fucked me over. I didn't tell her about my first relationship because it didn't last long and after my second relationship I stopped dating." That's half the reason. I'm pretty sure mom was also emotional due to the fact that Ana was touching me. She was hugging me basically.

"Oh.." She says. "She cares a lot about you." She smiles.

"Yeah, she does." I smile. "So you're going dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Maid of honor and brides maid dresses. That's going to go by interesting."

"What are you going to do after that?" I ask

"Not sure, I might just go home."

"Have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I get to her place and I help her out the call.

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun!" She says.

"I should be thanking you again." I lean down and give her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Anastasia."

"Goodnight, Christian." She disappears through the doors and I'm standing there watching her leave.

Tonight was a memorable night.

The next day I'm up and early heading to GEH. I had fallen asleep thinking about what Ana told me about Elena. How the hell did she come up with a of that in the spot? But it does make sense. Elena could probably be hiding something that's why she's been ditching me. For the first time in years I feel bad for calling Andrea, my PA, in for work.

"Good morning, Andrea. I need you to call Welch and tell him to dig up any information on Mrs. Lincoln. Tell him to dig as deep as he can. I also need you to get me every single paperwork you can on Esclava's finance. I want this as soon as possible."

"No problem Mr. Grey. I'll have all I can find on your desk in about thirty minutes. Oh and I'll call welch right now." I not at her and step into my office.

I decide to catch up on some work while waiting for what I asked for.

About and hour later I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in"

"Mr. Grey, this is everything I could find" Andrea places folders on my desk.

"Alright, I know Ros isn't here today so I need a second pair of eyes. Sit with me and help me look over these. I need you to find anything small that doesn't seem right or unusual."

We're sitting here for about forty minutes when I look up at her and I see she looks scared to speak.

"What is it?" I ask.

"When you two decided to do business together, what was the agreement on your investments?" She asks.

"My money is there to pay for supplies and half the bills."

"She's been using the money for all the bills and all the supplies for the past few months. It seems that she's been taking extra money out. Huge amount of money but it doesn't seem she's using it for the business. The salons haven't been making much money ether."

"As in she's stealing from me?" She nods at my question. "How much extra money is she taking?"

"About $100,000"

What the fuck!? Did Elena not think I'd catch her? Fuck, how could I be so stupid!?

"Mr. Grey." Welch walks in. "Here what you asked for, She's been depositing huge amounts of cash to a secret account. In the past 5 months she's been to London, France, Africa, India and Mexico. She leaves with a different gentleman every time. She also purchased a BDSM club."

"So let me get this straight she's been stealing money from me for her personal use, purchased a BDSM club with that money and the business has been slow?" I say and they both nod.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day. If anything comes up give me a call." I grab the folders and text Taylor to meet me in front with the car.

On my way home I talk to my lawyer and explain what's going on. He tells me I can sue and that Elena can possibly even get small jail time.

Once I arrive I head straight to my office and take a minute to relax. I pull the glider Ana gave me and start to build it just to take my mind off things. To relax a bit.

I look at the time and notice I've spent two hours building this little thing. Two hours? Damn! My thoughts are interrupted my phone ringing.

It's Elliot.

"Hello"

"Hey bro, I need your help. Come down I'm outside."

"Alright give me a minute."

I hang up and make my way down. I grab my phone and text Taylor letting him know I'll be with Elliot. Once I spot him I get in the car.

"So, what's up?"

"We're going to the dress store the girls are at. Why are you wearing a suit?"

"I was at work today" I answer. "Why are we going to the dress store?"

"Kate called me beyond pissed of saying they're getting kicked out the store for no reason and that it's not fair and that the cops were called. Something about a lady walking in and immediately giving them shit the moment she spot them and how Ana got mad and lashed out at her for being rude and how the lady got all in her face. I don't know man, but she's really mad."

I'm looking at him with a 'you have got to be joking face'. Whatever happened must have not been they're fault I know Ana wouldn't start anything unless she's defending herself. Once we arrive I see a cop next to who must be the owner or manager. Then I look to the right and see Ana fuming.

What the fuck happened?

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. The rest of the gala and a bit of the next day. Next chapter you'll see what happened.**

** Elena's time in the story will come to an end soon ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ana POV**

It's 10:30am and I woke up fully rested and ready to get started on my day. First I take a shower, then I get dressed. My phone lights up with a text and I already know it has to be from Kate.

_I'll be over in 30 minutes to pick you up._

_Okay!_

My stomach grumbles so I make myself a sandwich and serve myself a glass of orange juice. By 11am Kate is here picking me up. She texts me letting me know she's downstairs so I grab my things and head out.

When I step out the building I notice Jessica in the car.

"Hey!" I say as I get in.

"Morning!" Jessica says.

"I bet you're wondering why she's here. Well, she's a bridesmaid now. I asked her last night!" Kate says.

"Really!? That's great!" I look back at Jessica and smile at her.

"That was a funny moments though. After Kate asked me and I said I'd be happy to she turns to Elliot, who was violently eating ice cream, and says "you know what that means right?" But he was so caught up in the ice cream he had no idea what she meant until he caught on and told Brandon he could be a groomsmen."  
Jessica says and I laugh.

"Typical Elliot. Anyways, where's Mia?" I ask.

"She'll meet us up there at noon. She had some things to do."

To kill some time we drive around for a while talking, then we head to the dress store. Once Kate finds a parking spot we all step out the car and head inside.

We're greeted by the worker and manager there and asked if we need any assistance. Kate let's her know we're waiting for someone else and the lady tells us to come to her when we're ready.

"This dress is really pretty!" Kate grabs a blue gown.

"I thought the dresses were going to be a light peach color?"

"I'm just looking" she puts the dress back. For the next few minutes we're just check out dresses to see what would be best to wear.

I can tell someone walk through the door since the lady that greeted us is greeting who ever walked in. Ignoring whoever it is I get back to looking for dresses.

"My my, I never would've thought to see you guys here. Can you even afford these dresses?" The lady says. Fuck. I know who it is.

"Hello to you too Elena. Yes, we can afford these gowns." I say calmly.

"I mean, Kate can since she's sucking Elliot's money. Well I'm sure that's not the only things she sucking." You have got to be kidding me!

"Are you fucking kidding me? You really have to stoop that low? For you information I can afford these gowns without Elliot's help!" Kate is definitely angry.

"Really? I doubt that. I'm sure you're just using him for money. And you" she points at me while stepping close "stay away from christian you'll probably just hurt him."

Aah. So that's what this is all about. "Look Elena" I step closer "you honestly don't scare me. Annoy me? Yes. Humor me? Yes. But scare me? Not one bit. You're just a pathetic old hag."

"Don't talk to me like that little girl. I want you to back off him, now. You're not good enough for him and by the looks of it you'll probably suck his money away." She half yells.

"You're funny thinking I'm actually going to obey you." I'm trying to keep calm. But I'm about to explode.

"Fuck off you old bitch! Christian nor anyone else wants your washed up vagina!" Kate says.

"Listen you stupid little bitch I can ruin you"

"ELENA THAT IS FUCKING ENOUGH. YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR TROUBLE STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL." Now I'm fucking furious. Why the hell is she being so immature?

"THE ONLY ONE THAT'S GOING TO GET TROUBLE COMING HER WAY IS YOU AND THE BLONDY"

I'm about to talk back when the manager appears.

"Whoa what is going on here?" She says."

"I can't believe you guys let such vulgar people shop here. I thought this was a high class establishment." Is she joking right now or..?

"Mrs. Lincoln, I'm sure we can solve whatever is going on here." The manager says.

"I'm leaving and when I return tomorrow I hope not to find them. It would be such a shame if I stop shopping here." With that said she walks out the store.

"Ladies, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave my store." The manager says.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jessica finally says.

"Just leave now and we won't have trouble."

"Trouble? Ha! You'll see trouble soon. I'm not going anywhere." Kate says.

"Fine then I'll just call the cops." The manager retorts.

"Fine." Kate grabs her phone to call someone. "Grace and Mia are top clients in this store and she recommended me to try it out. Fuck. Mia isn't answering. I'll try Elliot."

"This is unbelievable. Kate, let's just go." She obviously ignores me.

"Elliot! Can you come over to the dress store.. Yeah that one.. This fucking lady came in and was all rude to us and Ana lashed out and now we're getting kicked out and it's not fair and the manager is calling the police.. No I will not calm down. You do not tell a girl who's about to get her period and is very hormonal to calm down.. Fine I'll be waiting." Shit. Kate is pissed.

"I think it's best if we just leave" Jess says.

"No! It's not fair. We didn't do anything. Elena thinks she's a respected client and can get anything she wants."

A few minutes later a cop arrives. Wow. This got out of hand.

"Maybe we should really leave." I say.

"No!" Kate is being a stubborn brat now. She wants to make a point but is it really worth it. Damn it. The fucking cops are here.

"Ladies please step out." The cop says and we all listen. Well Kate groans and the steps out.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks.

"These ladies, especially her" the manager points at me "caused trouble in my store and a client left disappointed and now they won't leave my store."

Dear god,  
I'm talking to you hoping you can help me calm my nerves because I'm about to lash the fuck out on this manager._I_ caused trouble? So now this is basically _my_ fault? Is she fucking serious? Excuse my language Heavenly Father. But damn it!

Love,  
Ana.

I hear a car stop in front of us. Elliot and Christian get out the car. If I wasn't so damn furious right now I would be melting over how hot he looks with his messy hair and suit.

"What seems to be the problem?" Christian asks.

"Mr. Christian Grey, Mr. Elliot Grey, what a surprise seeing you both here."

"And you are?" He questions.

"Linda Walker. Your mom and sister are respected and well treated clients here." Oh so her name is Linda.

"Whoa what happened" someone says from behind. Well Mia finally arrives.

"Miss Grey, welcome." Linda greets her.

Linda is not catching on or being stupid.

"So you can treats my friends with respect but not us because we don't come from money?" I ask.

"Friends?"

"Yeah friends" Kate answers. "And fiancé." She points at Elliot. "Grace recommended this store because she thinks highly of it so I decided to check it out to find bridesmaid gowns but now I'm disgusted with the way we were treated just because we don't seem high class to you but Mrs. Lincoln did. She may have a lot of money to spend here but it doesn't give you the right to not treat us as equal. Oh by the way I'm Kate Kavanagh, future heir to Kavanagh Media."

I'm pretty sure everyone is aware of Kavanagh Media in Seattle. Also, I'm pretty sure Kate is overreacting, she's definitely hormonal. Shouldn't I be the one overreacting? I was the one basically blamed the most. I'm not going to lie I am enjoying the expression on Linda's face.

"Miss, do you still want them to leave?" The cop finally says something.

"Oh, no. That's fine. Thank you for stopping by." Linda tells him and he leaves.

Looking over at Kate I can see she's really upset almost in tears. Hold on a minute. Yes, she can be a drama queen or even overreact at times but she only gets like that when something really pisses her off. I have a feeling this isn't the first bad interaction with Elena.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened but Jess and Ana looked annoyed and Kate looks like she's about to stab someone so let's just go to another store. I'll drive, give me your keys Kate" Mia says and grabs the keys out of Kate's hand. "I bet anything that Elena didn't coincidentally stopped at the same store to shop for a gown. She probably saw you through the window passing by. Her salon _is_ a block over."

"Wait, ladies, you don't have to go. You're more than welcomed to stay." Linda has to be joking right?

"After you basically put the whole blame on me saying I was causing trouble? You're hilarious." I link arms with Kate and walk over to the car. Once we're all seated in I notice Elliot and Christian missing but their car is still parked.

"Kate, have you and Elena had other bad interactions?"

"Yeah, about 5 since Elliot and I started dating counting this one." She answers.

"What has she said?"

"The first time she said I was just a bimbo who Elliot was just having fun with. The second time she told me I must suck dick really good and wondered how much Elliot was paying me. The next two times she basically had said I'm not good enough for Elliot and now this. Elliot had told me she's tried to set him and her niece up but he's declined. Three times."

"Are you serious?" Mia asks. "Hmm now I know why I never liked her. Wait, does Elliot know about one of those interactions?"

"Just the one from today and the second time she told me how I wasn't good enough for him. He doesn't know about the first three." Kate answers.

"She's sounds like a 14 year old not her age." Jess adds.

"Come on let's go dress shopping. I saw these cute gowns in the store I'm taking you guys to."

"Mia, who dropped you off?" I ask.

"Mom. After I was done with what I was doing I heard she was going to meet up dad I forgot where so I asked her to drop me off."

I nod at her answer and we get going. Not sure why I'm so relax. Maybe is because my anger is numbing me. Next time I see Elena I'm ripping her fucking head off.

* * *

**Christian POV**

So not only did Elena enter the store and argued with the girls but Ana got majorly blamed for it. As soon as the girls walked to Kate's car I started making my way over to Elena's salon.

"Bro, what are you going to do?"

"Let her know I'm done with her shit."

As soon as we both enter Elena looks at us. "Let me guess. Both bimbos called you and complained about me. I didn't do anything."

"Oh and what a coincidence you stopped to shop for a dress at the same store as them. I bet $100,000 you saw them from outside and went in to start shit." I tell her.

"Elena cut the shit I know you don't like Kate and from the looks of it you don't like Ana either but back the fuck up. Don't think I don't know about the dumb shit you told Kate when you first met her." Elena goes a bit pale. "Ahh you think I didn't hear you tell her she's a bimbo I'm just having fun with? Stay away. I mean it."

"She's not good enough for you Elliot. My niece would have been better."

"You're niece isn't my type and she's a damn lesbian. Oh and she told me about how you were just setting us up so she can have the grey name and you can get money from her." Well this is new information to me.

"What a lovely story I don't know about. Hmm, seem like Elena is trying to get money from everywhere. I'm done with your shit. You'll be expecting a letter from my lawyer today. I hope you had fun stealing money from me. Stay away from Ana, Kate and my family." Elena is frozen in her spot and actually looks scared. Good. I motion Elliot to let's go and I leave her there. It actually felt good to get rid of her.

I gotta thank Ana for this.

As soon as Elliot drops me off home I head straight to my office calling out for Taylor.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call my lawyer and let him know I want to sue Elena. I want that letter in her hands TODAY! Oh and where the hell is Sawyer? I thought I assigned him to Ana."

"Sawyer's little sister was in a car accident with their father today. He called to let me know he couldn't make it. I heard that Miss Steele was going to be with Miss Kavanagh I thought she would be fine from that William."

"William wasn't the one causing trouble today it was Elena."

"I do apologize sir, I'll get Ryan on her till Sawyer gets back on duty."

"Alright. Let me know when Elena is about to get the letter." I say.

"Yes, sir. I'll also put someone on Mrs. Lincoln just in case she causes problems again." He leaves the office and does what I asked for.

Who the fuck does Elena think she is? She needs to act her damn age, not like a little girl causing drama. Wait till she gets that letter. I'm sure I'll be hearing from her by the end of today.

What a productive fucking day.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Hope this was okay :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I made you guys wait long enough for this ;) enjoy..**

* * *

I texted Ana around 5pm asking if she was still going to have dinner with me. She texted back letting me know to pick her up around 6:30.

It's 6:25 and I'm in front of her building waiting for her. When I see her step out the building I smile.

"Hey" she says while step into the car.

"Hey. Productive day?"

She giggles. "Sure. Productive, crazy day."

"I promise you she'll never bother you and Kate again."

"If I ever see her again I'm ripping her head off" she says with a sweet smile.

"Dinner at my place is fine right?"

"Yeah."

Once we arrive to my place I lead her to the dining table.

"Steak and potatoes? Yum. Who cooked?"

"I feel offended that you think I wouldn't cook this"

"You don't look like the type who cooks." She laughs.

"Fine. My housekeeper, Gail, cooked."

She takes a seat and I take mine across from her. She takes a bite from the steak and looks up at me. "This taste really good."

"I'll be sure to tell her." She gives me a smile and gets back to her food.

"So how was dress shopping?"

"Mia took us to this huge ass dress store and we were there for a few hours. Kate has us trying on everything but we finally found the dresses. Deep down none of us wanted to leave that store. It was freaking fun."

"What color are the dresses?" I ask.

"Light peach. They're truly beautiful. Mine is a bit different of course."

"How is it different?"

"You'll see next month" she smirks.

"Making me wait Huh?"

"Oh yeah!"

We then talk about all the gossip she talked about with the girls. Apparently Mia has a crush on Ethan and Jessica might be pregnant.

"The moment Jessica said she might be pregnant Kate was frozen. Then we all asked her if she was pregnant and she said she doesn't know but she thinks she is and- SHIT!" I'm guessing she said something that was suppose to be a secret. "Do not tell Elliot this oh my god she'll kill me."

I can't help but laugh. "Trust me if she is I want to see his face when she tells him. I'm keeping this secret to myself"

"Thanks" she giggles.

After we're done eating I offer to take her on a tour of my place since I haven't showed her around yet. She jumps to her feet and tells me to lead the way.

"First stop, my home office." I open the door.

"Wow, very Christian Grey. You should clean your desk you have papers everywhere."

"Maybe you should do it for me"

"Ha! Next room please" I laugh and lead her to the library room. "Holy shit. I could practically live here." She checking out the books.

"Well you can come anytime."

"You'll be seeing a lot of me then" I grab her hand and lead her to the guest rooms I have. She threw herself in every bed and make a comment on how comfortable they are.

"Next stop, my room. Beware, my bed is the softest in this whole place." As soon as I open the door she throws herself on my bed. And damn, did I like watching that.

"You're right. This is comfortable." She looks to her right. "Holy shit you have a balcony!" She gets up and immediately heads to the balcony opening the glass door. "Wow! This is such a lovely view!" I walk up to her and stand behind.

"You're a lovely view" I whisper in her ear while placing my hands on her shoulder. She turns and faces me looking into my eyes then down at my lips. I cup her face and lean in when the moment is ruined by a loud bang and someone screaming my name.

Fucking great.

"What was that?" She ask. I shrug and take her hand walking out the room and into the living room.

Great, Elena is here.

"Christian, what the fuck?" She holds up the letter from my lawyer. "Are you- what is the bimbo doing here?" She asks as soon as she sees Ana.

"The only bimbo here is you, Mrs. Botox Face." Ana retorts.

"Don't talk to me like that you-"

"Elena, enough!" I stop her. "What do you want?"

"You're suing me? Really? After all I did to help you? You wouldn't be the man you are now if it weren't for me."

"Oh for fucks sake you taught me how to fuck! I do admit I was going down a wrong path when I was a teen but I'm sure I could have stopped my self. You just took an advantage of what I was going through. The man I am today is all thanks to me. _I_ started my business. _I_ got myself up where I am."

"With _my_ loan."

"Which I paid you back by opening your own salon. You stole from me Elena and I'm done with your shit. I actually trusted you with a lot."

"You put your loans for my business!"

"Yes for you business not personal use! Even then it was written down that you had to write it down every time you had to use my money. Just two hours ago I got a call telling me all the amount you took from me. Did you really need to take $500,000? HALF A MILLION? For your selfish greedy self. Then you opened a bdsm club UNDER MY NAME?" When welch called me to tell me how much money was taken and that the bdsm club was under my name I flipped a bitch. I called my lawyer and let him know what was going on. "Do you know how much trouble you're in? Because that letter says I'm only suing you for stealing from me but now I added the whole BDSM club under my name. You forged my signature. You're going to end up in jail."

"Christian, you can't do this to me.." Elena is definitely scared and I hear Ana scoff. "Do you have something to say?" She turns to Ana.

"Yeah, you're pathetic thinking Christian is going to save your ass. You betrayed his trust and you used him. I hope you have fun in jail."

"You stupid little-"

"The only stupid bitch here is you!" Ana interrupts her.

"Taylor" I turn to him. "Get her out of here and change the code to the elevator." Taylor grabs her arm and she begins to yell.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS CHRISTIAN WATCH AND ANA YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME ON HIM YOU'LL NEVER SATISFY HIM AND HELL NEVER BE YOUR BOYFRIEND. TWO FAILED RELATIONSHIPS. WHY? BECAUSE HE'S A MONSTER INCAPABLE OF DATING OR EVEN LOVING"

Ana walks towards her and I grab her by her waist holding her back. "You pathetic old hag I hope you rot in jail you deserve everything that's happening to you in the moment." Ana tells her. Even after Taylor manages to leave with Elena I'm still holding Ana. "Ugh how dare she!?"

"Ana I need you-"

"How dare she say things about you like that. She's so cold hearted!"

"Ana please calm-"

"She's the only monster here! Not you. Don't listen to her okay? Ugh I just want to rip her head off and feed it to-" I cut her off by cupping her face and kissing her. I can feel her relax the moment my lips crash hers.

"Relax baby" I whisper.

She whimpers a bit and looks into my eyes. "Kiss me again."

And I do.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

His lips are on mine. He's kissing me. I'm standing in the middle of his living room kissing him and oh my it feels so good. He's being soft and gentle and I absolutely love it. He moves his hands to my waist to pull me closer so I wrap my arms around his neck.

I'm officially making out with Christian Grey.

He breaks the kiss looking at me. "I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest."

"Good things come to those who wait" I whisper. She looks behind me with a confused look. "You have a piano? I don't even notice that." I nod taking her hand and walking towards it. "You play?"

"Yeah."

"Play me something?"

"Only if you sing for me?" I bite my smile.

"Sure. But what do you know how to play?" I ask.

"I know I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Do you know that one?" I nod. "I'll start by the chorus part."

So he does.

And I begin to sing.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

"You truly have a beautiful voice." He says.

"Thank you."

"You know, I forgot to show you one room" he says with a smirk.

"What room?"

"My playroom."

"Playroom?" I question "you means with game and -OH!" I say catching on. "Your playroom. Let's go! I wanna see it."

"Really?" I nod and tell him to lead the way. Once we get to the room he opens the door and shows me in. Holy crap. This looks more like a dungeon in red. There's places to tie you up and he has whips and floggers and paddles and freaking canes! I walk over and open a drawer.

"Fascinating toys. Okay time to go." I close it up and walk out. I can hear him laughing behind me.

He takes my hand and gives it a kiss then looks at me. "It's getting late want me to drop you off home?"

"Yeah". He grabs his car keys and weaken our way down.

When we get to my places he leans over grabbing my chin then kissing me. This time the kiss is a bit more deeper.

"Goodnight, Ana."

_Kiss._

"Goodnight, Christian."

_Kiss._

The moment I step foot into my apartment I let out a big sigh. Holy fuck, what the hell happened tonight?

* * *

It's been a week since we kissed. Christian and I have been seeing each other every single day for dinner. It's either dinner at mine or at his. We also haven't kissed each other again and I'm not sure weather to be happy or sad about this. That kiss has been on my mind since then and it's driving me crazy.

Week two in my job went by rather flawlessly. I introduced myself to other co-workers and they were really nice. My job also comes easy to me. I'm not having a problems yet but I feel like if I were to ask for something anyone would be gladly to help. Grey Publishing is full of sweet people I'm so glad to have this job.

Kate and I have been seeing each other this past week as well, during lunch time. We withe talk about wedding stuff or about me and Christian. I can tell she doesn't want to push it but I know she wants me to date him. We also talk about how William has been too quiet. It's weird, one minute he's stalking me the other he's just quiet.

Yesterday, Elena got sentenced to a few years in Jail. I don't know how many exactly but all I know is that Christian was happy with the verdict. Everything got done fast too all because of who Christian is. Perks of being a respected CEO!

Its Saturday afternoon and we're all on Christian's boat sailing. Me, him, Kate, Mia, Elliot and Ethan. Brandon and Jess couldn't join us today which was a bummer. But it was nice having Ethan along. I like spending time with him. We're all on the deck chatting it up and having a good time.

"You know, Elliot, you better watch your back, Kate is great with pranks." Ethan tells him. "Once she changed my shampoo to that hair removing shit. I had bald spots for weeks!"

"I remember that! I still have pictures" I smirk.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Kate and I both shake our heads.

"Did Ana pull any pranks?" Christian asks.

"Hmm, just once. She was more of the picture taker in every prank. But she is good. The only prank she ever pulled on me was switching my water to vinegar then feeding me something really hot so I'd have to drink it thinking it was water."

"Good times" I smile.

"You girls were so bad!" Mia says laughing. "Poor Ethan."

The next few hours we keep talking and sharing memories. I love how we're all together having a good time relaxing. I'm so glad to be back in Seattle.

When we head back to the shore everyone goes they're separate way and I stay back with Christian.

"Today was fun."

"Yeah" he smiles. He takes my hand and we walk around for a bit.

"You seemed so carefree and relaxed today."

"I was, I always am when I'm around you." I intertwine my fingers with him.

"I like spending time with you, you know.."

"So do I." He stops and stands in front me. I know what's going to happen next and I can't wait.

He puts his hands on my hips, pulling me close and kisses me. Deep, sweet yet rough in a way. His tongues invades my mouth making this kiss, well make out session, more intense. I place my hands on his chest then wrap my arms around his neck.

"I've been wanting to kiss you again this past week."

"Then why didn't you."

"I didn't want to push it."

"Kiss me again" I demand and he does.

What is he doing to me?

Why am I loving this so much?

Why do I love being in his embrace?

I've only known Christian for three weeks and I feel like I'm falling for him.

* * *

**So.. ;) how was it? They finally kiss. hmm.. about time right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for the long wait for this update! But here it is.**

* * *

It's Wednesday and it's been three days since I last heard from Christian.

Why?

Because I fucked up!

Sunday afternoon he came over to my place with a small surprise. Well not so small. HE GOT ME A FREAKING CAR! Not just any car a freaking Audi R8 Spyder! The car I dream about buying.

_Flashback:_  
_I'm standing in front of him as he holds the car keys up._

_"Now you can drive your own and not ask to drive mine." He smirks._

_"You got me a freaking car!? Not just any car, a brand NEW car. Expensive new car. Christian.. This is too much."_

_"It's not! Don't think about it. Just take it. Plus, I know you need a car. I also know it's going to be hard to save up money while paying bills and buying things you need or want. This is a gift from me to you."_

_"An expensive gift! How many friends give away cars, expensive cars, as presents?" I ask._

_"I don't know but I know that I do." Ha. Ha. Funny Mr. Grey._

_"Damn it Christian, do you really want to get in my pants that bad that you're buying me things?" aaaaaaand now is when I regret letting my tongue loose. Really Ana, you stooped that low? Fucking shit, this is what I get for overreacting. I was looking at the car while saying what I said. I'm afraid to look up at him._

_"I'm sorry that you feel that way" he says almost in a whisper. When I finally look up at him I can tell he looks rather offended by my accusation. "Here." He places the keys in my hand. "Have a good rest of the day, Ana." With that said he walks away._

I'm pretty positive I ruined things by being ignorant that afternoon. God damn it why did I say that? I mean it's okay to overreact right? It just wasn't okay what I said.

Christian hasn't called or text me since that day. Not even stopped by and that's bothering me. And scaring me.

It's only been three days and I miss him.

I finish work for the day and head out. Once I step into my car I see Luke in his. I make a signal for him to check his phone. Oh that's another thing. I found out last week he's my 24/7 security just in case William shows up. Or anyone else.

I send him a text.

_I want to go see Christian, is he still working?_

He immediately replies

_Yeah, you know the way?_

_Yeah._

I drive off and Id be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the looks I'm getting. I love the stares. Yes, my man got me this car.

_My man?_

Well okay then.

I have never been to GEH but I know where it's at so I arrive in no time. When I find a parking spot I walk up to Sawyer who apparently found a parking spot before I did.

We both walk into GEH and I see Taylor standing by the front desk.

"I had called Taylor letting him know you were coming" Luke tells me.

"Here's your visitors pass Ana" Taylor hands me the pass. "His office is on the 20th floor." I smile and thank him then make my way up.

When the elevator stop I step out and walk towards his office. I see a blonde lady and I'm guessing that's his PA.

"Miss Steele right?" I nod. "He's on the phone but Taylor said you can go right in."

I walked to the door and slowly open.

His chair is turned and he's very much angry talking on the phone. "No, that's not what we agreed on. If you think you can get your way you're sadly mistaken. It's either this deal or nothing... Great, we'll meet tomorrow morning at 10am to finalize everything." He turns around to hang up the phone and looks up at me. "Ana".

"Hard ass deal?" I faintly smile.

"Yeah, kind of." He runs his fingers through his hair. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, I just wasn't expecting to see you."

"I think I owe you an apology" I walk towards him and sit on the chair in front of his desk. He gets up from his chair and sits on the chair next to me. "What I said to you was so uncalled for you have been such a gentleman to me and what I said was extremely rude. So, I'm sorry."

"Hey" he takes my hand "it's fine. You overreacted and I understand. Yeah it did hurt what you said but I didn't hold it against you because I knew you didn't mean it."

"So why haven't you contacted me in the last three days?"

"I was giving you space I thought you might like that"

I sigh and shake my head. "I've missed you and it scares me."

"Why?"

"It's only been three days.. Just three days. Not a week. Not a month. Just days. And I missed you. It's scares me how much I like being around you. It scares me how much it bothered me that I haven't heard from you. No text or calls."

_It's also scares me how I might be falling in love with you.._

"Ana, I like you. I like you a lot. Trust me that scares me. If I'm not talking to you or being around you it bothers me too.."

"What are we going to do..?"

"Let's take a chance." He says smirking.

"Take a chance? As in try out dating? I don't think that's a good idea"

"And why is that?" He kneels in front of me.

"Because I'm not sure if I'm more scared of letting you down or you letting me down"

"I get it Ana, you're scared about a lot of things and I know you don't want to end up broken-hearted again but trust me on this. I will never hurt you or let you down and I know you would never let me down. Come on let's just take a chance."

I look into his eyes and smile. "Who would have thought Mr. Grey would be the one to say to take a chance. You have a lot more on stake than me."

"Yeah well when it comes to you I'm willing to make decisions like this." He grabs my face and kisses me and I kiss back.

Turns out I've missed his lips too.

"Oh, by the way, I'm not trying to get in your pants by making this decision although I wouldn't oppose if you let me in" he teases and laughs.

"Haha very funny" i playfully hit him.

"Hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah"

"Come on let's go out for dinner"

"Is this our first date?" I ask giggling.

"Hell yeah"

* * *

**Christian POV**

Okay, so Ana and I are going to try dating. I should have just asked her to be my girlfriend but I guess going on a few dates can help. I still want to ask her to be my girlfriend so it can be more official but I can wait.

Ana and I are having dinner in a small restaurant near her place. We've talked the whole time and most of the time she keeps bringing up her car and how perfect it is. I've never seen a girl so exited about a car.

"Want dessert?" I ask.

"Oh no, I'm full." She replies so I ask for the bill and pay.

"Can I drive now?"

"Nope" she smiles. That's another thing. She won't let me drive because it's her car. It's so weird sitting on the passenger seat but it's so hot watching her drive. I decided to have Taylor just follow us and I ride with her. Once we arrive to her place she parks the car and gets out. "Want to come in for a while?" I nod and head towards her building.

There's a lady standing in front of the building. She looks rather lost.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" Ana ask. The moment the lady turns around Ana is frozen in her spot.

Who is she?

* * *

**Ana POV**

"Anastasia" she smiles. "Hi."

Hi?  
HI?

No. No. No. This can't be her.

"Carla?"

"Sweetheart. I know.. I know I'm the last person you want to see-"

"Got that right." I interrupt.

"I just wanted to see you and oh my you have grown into just a lovely lady." She admires.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you on the newspaper with the rich gentleman next to you so I asked around if anyone knew you"

"I like how you point out that he's rich. Is that what you're here for? Money?"

"No, no! I swear it's not. I just, I wanted to see you and have the chance to talk to you. Here.." She hands me a note "I know you're busy with work and your personal life so if you give me the chance to talk to you come see me here whenever you can. This is where I'll be staying at." She smiles once again then leaves. My hands fly to my chest feeling this huge pressure. I'm breathing heavy and I feel tears streaming down my cheek.

What is she doing here?

Why do I feel so hurt?

Why am I crying again.

"Ana, who was that?"

"My mom" I say in a whisper

"Baby.." He takes my hand. "Come let's get you up stares."

"Why is she back?" I ask feeling numb "Why now? Why didn't she come back years ago? When I needed a mom growing up.."

"I don't know baby.." We walk into my apartment and head straight into the living room.

"It's not fair! How am I suppose to tell my dad she's back? He was so heart broken when she left us. It fucking hurts to see her back. I just want to know why now!? Why didn't she come back when I needed her. Why didn't she think of me? I wonder why she even left!" I hate the fact that I'm crying. I don't want to cry. I shouldn't be crying. But it just hurts. I'm feeling the pain all over again.

Christian pulls me to his lap and wraps his arms around me as I cry into his chest. "Breath, baby, breath." He whispers in my ear.

"I don't want to cry but it just hurts seeing her again."

"I know"

We stay like that for a few minutes. He never lets go of me and I love how safe I feel. Being with him can calm me down.

"You know," he starts. "You're the only one that has ever touched my chest and it didn't bother me."

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up at him

"I have this things where people can't touch my chest. Mom says its a phobia but I don't think it is since you can hug me and whatnot and it doesn't hurt and Mia has been able to hug me since she was adopted."

"Hurt?"

"Yeah, hurt. That's why I don't hug anyone. Mia was the only one who was able to hug me. Ever. I just recently started letting my parents and Elliot do it."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? How did this start?" I sit up straight.

For the next thirty minutes he tells me about his childhood and how he used to get burned with cigarettes by his mothers pimp, his words not mine. It's breaks my heart knowing he had to endure that as a child. No one should.

"So you feel pain when people would try to touch your chest because of the burns?"

"Yeah, but with you it doesn't hurt or bother. I love your touch. I love your hugs."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I kiss him on the cheek. "I like how you distracted me from my mother"

"That was the plan" he smiles.

"Thank you"

"Do you want to see her?"

"I'm not sure." I sigh. "I should but I don't know if I want to. I have to tell my dad too.."

"Just know you have me, okay?" I nod and I kiss him. Really kiss him. It's a rough and passionate kiss and we're both enjoying every second of it.

"Anastasia, what are you doing to me?"

"I could as you the same thing, Christian."

* * *

**I had a hard time writing this chapter so that why I took a while. I've also been busy and I was sick for a few days. I hope you guys enjoyed this one :) i'll try to update again before Christmas!**

**Any comments or questions leave them as a review or PM me :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**You'll see why Carla left in this chapter**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The rest of the week goes by smoothly. Christian has been coming over for dinner and we spend the rest of the day together after work. It's Friday afternoon and I'm meeting up with my dad.

Yesterday I met up with him during my lunch time and I told him about Carla. At first he was shocked now he just wants to know why she's back know. Just why?

We decided to go to her today so I'm on my way to pick him up. Christian had offer to come along but I told him this is something my dad and I should do alone. He was understanding and wished me luck. He also told me to call him once I get home.

I stop in front of my dads new place and he's outside waiting for me.

"Hey dad" I greet him as soon as he gets in.

"Hey Annie, when you said you had a car I wasn't expecting this. Where did this come from?" So my dad doesn't know about Christian and I. So how do I tell him about this?

"Oh so you know Elliot's brother Christian?" He nods. "Ok, so, we because really good friends and he has this car and I would bother him asking to drive it and one day he just showed up with a new car for me."

"So he just got you a car out of nowhere?"

"I wouldn't say out of nowhere. We're friends. He thought it would be a nice gesture to get me a car since I needed one. Trust me I freaked! But apparently this was nothing to him."

"Hmm.. Okay then." He says and I take a deep breath and drive off.

"What do you think she wants?" I ask.

"Not sure.. Maybe she wants money or maybe she just wants to be back in our lives."

I huff and continue driving until I get to the place Carla is staying at. It's a very small house that's falling apart. Very bad looking. Once I park, my dad and I step out.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod.

I walk up and knock on the door.

"Oh my.." She says when she opens the door. "Come in."

Her house looks worse on the inside than it does on the outside. Why is she living here?

"I wasn't expecting Ray.."

"Well I'm here"

"Let's just cut to the chase Carla, what do you want?" I ask.

"I need to explain.. let me just explain. You deserve to know why I left."

"Okay, I don't even know how to say this but here it goes. It didn't feel right raising you when I knew I had another child out there somewhere that I wasn't able to raise.." She says tearing up.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was 16 I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Looked just like his father. But his father and family wanted nothing to do with him and forced me to give him up with adoption. They had the money and power to do so."

"You're saying I have an older brother somewhere out there?" She nods. "This is unbelievable! This is why you left us? YOU COULD'NT JUST TELL DAD AND ASK FOR HELP? YOU HAD TO LEAVE US?"

"I thought you would understand.."

"There is no excuse to justify your actions, Carla. You could have asked dad for help. I'm sure he would've done everything in his power to help you find him. But you didn't. You just left! You left me without a mother and dad without a wife. I needed a mom growing up but you weren't there."

"I'm so sorry.."

"I need to go home and process this. We'll meet some other time. Damn, Carla.. A fucking brother? You had me at 22 so he's like six years older than me? He's like 29 or 30! Oh god. I need to go. Dad.." I look at him

"Come on Annie let's go" he puts his hand on my back and leads me to the car. I notice Luke parked behind me. He waves at me and I wave back. "Who's that?" Dad ask as we get in the car.

"Oh, that's my security."

"Security? What the hell?"

"At first he was my driver when I didn't have a car. He's one of Christian's security guys. But after an incident with William he became my security."

"Whoa whoa whoa.. William? What is going on and why haven't you told me anything."

"I'm sorry dad. I should have told you. I really should have.." Now I feel guilty.

"Tell me now"

"I went to a business dinner with Christian and apparently William is taking over his uncles business and Christian became an investor. The day after he stalked me and cornered me. So Christian appointed Luke Sawyer as my security. Will has been quiet lately but that doesn't mean he's stopped. He claimed he wants a second chance."

"If he comes up to you again let me know, okay?" He says.

"Alright dad."

"So this Christian.. He invites you to dinners, bought you a car and has security on you. He must care" he smirks.

"I guess so" I blush. Oh god..

"I want to meet him"

"Dad please stop" oh god no stop.

"What? I just want to meet the guy taking such interest in my little girl" he says with a chuckle and I blush even more.

"Ok dad this is your stop. See you soon" I kiss his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ana" he chuckles and step out.

Once I arrive home I head straight to my room and kick off my shoes and give Christian a call.

"Hey"

"Hi baby" his voice makes me melt. What the fuck? I'm not a teenage girl anymore. "How was it?"

"Well I found out something that I should have known about years ago.." I sigh

"What did she say?"

"She left us because it didn't feel right raising me when she had another child out here"

"Whoa what?"

"She had a baby at 16 but was forced to give him up for adoption.. I have an older brother.." I can't even process this. "I can't forgive her for leaving me she could have asked for help. She kept this secret from us as well."

"Of course. Damn.. Hey come over in the morning I'll we'll talk more about it, okay?"

"Alright"

"Goodnight, Ana"

"Goodnight, Christian"

I hang up and take the hottest shower ever. Taking my damn time. I have an older brother. This is something I should have known years ago. For fucks sake we could have helped her find him! After I finish I make myself something to eat and go to sleep.

It's been a long day and I just can't wait to see Christian tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I woke up rather early. I'm just excited to spend the day with Christian. I'm on my way over to his place but I make a stop at the grocery store to get some chocolate covered strawberries since I've been wanting some for the longest.

I park my car and head straight looking exactly for what I want. Since I don't find any I just get the strawberries and chocolate and make my way to the cashier when I hear someone call out for me.

"Ana, hey!" Oh god why him.

"William."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, what do you want."

"I was just wondering if we could hang and talk.." Is he really this delusional?

"No. I have to go now." I pay for my things and head out.

"Ana wait!"

"NO." I walk to my car fast and I notice Luke near by. Thank god!

"I just want to talk and I want to apologize for cornering you the other day"

"Okay, whatever. I have to go."

"Are you going to see Christian?" He says bitterly.

"Actually, yes I am. I'm going to his place for breakfast then we'll be spending the day together."

"He really isn't good enough for you!" He says a bit louder.

"Whatever William, bye."

I get in my car and go to Christian's place. I text him letting him know I'm here and he text back with the elevator code so I just make my way up.

"Hey" He pulls me for a kiss as soon as I step out the elevator.

"Hey" I smile. "I'm going to make chocolate covered strawberries" I make my way over to his kitchen.

I quickly dip them in chocolate and then place them in the fridge.

"So what are we going to eat?" I ask.

"Eggs and bacon with toast" he leads me to the table.

"sounds good" I take a seat and dig in. "What are we going to do today?"

"It's a cloudy day so it might rain I was thinking we can spend our day watching movies and whatnot" He smiles.

"A lazy day? Shouldn't we do that on Sunday?"

"We can do it today and tomorrow" he chuckles.

"Sounds good to me"

After we're done eating we head to the couch.

"First things first.. you have a brother?"

"Yes" I sigh. "I still haven't processed with"

"I could imagine.." he grabs my hand.

"I really want to look for him you know.. I can't just go on living and not ever meeting my brother.."

"If that's what you want to do, go for it. I'm here to help you with anything just say the word and I'll make things happen"

I grab his face and kiss him "thank you".

_God its not hard to fall in love with him.. _

"You're welcome baby. I wanted to ask you something actually.. I know we agreed to try dating but I want to officially ask you to be my girlfriend" He gives me a boyish grin

"Well, I would love to be your girlfriend" I smile

"I think we should keep this a secret till Kate and Elliot's wedding."

"Why?"

"I heard about a bet.. Kate and Elliot are betting Mia that we'll be officially together before their wedding. Mia thinks its after. So we should do it on their wedding so they can lose" He laughs.

"You're evil. I love it." I giggle.

We spend the rest of the day snuggled up watching movies and eating junk food. Being with Christian is the best part of my day.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Elliot and Kate's wedding is coming up rather soon and so is Ana's brother ;)**

**William is being a little bitch again. As we all know we'll hear from him again soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG you guys lol Christian isn't Ana's brother! It's interesting and funny how most of you just came up with that thought. Christian isn't the brother! I promise you that. Oh god that would be so wrong.. **

**Here's a simple chapter. Something sweet and easy.**

* * *

I was suppose to spend Sunday with Christian as well but he had to go into work so I'm home bored. Last night I got home at midnight.

Christian and I literally had a lazy day. We were on the couch all day watching movies after movies. When we watched Grease we sang along to every song. I wasn't expecting him to even know the movie. We had such a great time yesterday I hope we have another day like that.

I called Luke up a few minutes ago but he was buying lunch so he'll be here soon. I like being around him he's just so nice to talk too.

A few minutes later there's a knock on my door.

"Hey, come in." I tell him as soon as I open the door.

"Hey. So you sure it's okay for me to hang with you for a while? I mean is even appropriate?"

"Oh hush Luke! It's fine. You know I consider you a friend."

"What about Mr. Grey?"

"Mr. Grey won't say anything and if he does I'll shut him up." I shrug.

"Fine" he laughs. "Anyways I brought enough fries and chicken for the both of us."

"Yay food! Anyways, how's everything with you and your new girlfriend?" Luke started dating this nice girl a week ago. He told me that night he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"It's going smooth but it's hard seeing her when I basically work 24/7."

"Yeah I can imagine." I eat a fry "what's she like?" His face lights up.

"Where to even begin! She's so sweet and caring and just beautiful. She's a bit shorter than you so I like how I can pick up her." He chuckles. "She's a doctor and often does a lot of charity work."

"Aww she sounds amazing!" I gush

"She is" he smiles taking a bite of a chicken.

"How exactly did you guys meet?"

"It was before you moved here. I was having a drink at a bar and she was there. She was crying and I don't know why but it bothered me seeing her like that. She wasn't drinking or anything I guess she came to a space where no one was paying attention to her. I had approached her asking if she's okay. Apparently her boyfriend of two years had been cheating on her with her cousin for a while now. They were engaged."

"Oh my.. I know how she feels.."

"Oh right.."

"Well at least she found you"

"Oh shucks how sweet" he chuckles.

"Dumbass" I joke laughing.

"She's absolutely perfect though. I really like her" he says.

"I'm sure she really like you too. I want to meet her."

"She's with my sister today. They're spending time together. Girl stuff. They wanted me to come along but I couldn't."

"Luke! Damn it you should have told me. I wouldn't mind!" I shove him.

"I can't leave even if you say it's fine. Mr. Grey's orders."

"Ugh forget him. Let's go to them then. Wait!" I grab his arm. "Tell them to come and we can just chill out and watch movies."

"More movies?" He smirks. "Didn't you watch enough yesterday?"

"Oh hush, just tell them to come." He laughs and walks out to make the phone call. I take the opportunity to eat the food in front of me.

"So" he comes back. "They're getting their hair done they'll be here in an hour. Thanks for this Ana."

"No problem. It's cool plus I get to meet-" I'm cut off with the sound of my phone ringing. "Hold on"

I pick up my phone and walk to my room.

"Hey babe!"

"Ana, baby. What are you doing?"

"Chilling with Luke"

"What!?" He half yells.

"Oh relax Grey! He's a friend."

"He's also your security and my employee."

"I said relax!" I huff. "Look I got bored and he really is a friend. He can look after me being with me. I invited his girlfriend and sister to come along they'll be here in an hour."

"Oh.. He has a girlfriend?"

"Yes! And he can't spend time with her or his sis because he's working for you. Christian you need to have your security take turns. Like a shift change."

He sighs. "You're right. I'll see what I can do. I called to let you know I'll be done with work in about two hours."

"Really? Great! Come over!"

"Alright baby" he chuckles. "I see you later."

"Laters!" I hang up and go back to Luke who's stuffing his face with food. "Christian will be here later."

"Oh" he swallows. "That is going to be interesting."

"It'll be just fine. So Luke, how old is your sister?"

"She's 21. Graduated college this year. I have to thank Mr Grey for that. He payed for her tuition."

"How long have you been working for him?" I ask taking a sip of water.

"Three years. Taylor found me. He was a good friends with my boss back at the station."

"Station?" I question.

"I was a cop."

"You like this job better?"

"Yeah, pay is better and everyone is like family. Plus, Mr Grey payed for my sister tuition ever since her sophomore year of college. He's been so nice with me. My dad has a lot of health problems so it's hard for him to work. Mr Grey has been so understanding and a huge help."

"Where's your mom?"

"She was killed in a car accident. A drunk driver. I was 20. Lily was 12."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. She was a great mom. She always treated me and Lily as her own. Dad too but there was something special with mom."

"Treated you guys as her own? What?"

"Lily and I are adopted."

"Ooooohhhhhh" I say. "Come let's wait for your lady and sister watching a movie."

"You watch movies a lot." He laughs.

We sit and watch hairspray to kill time. Before we know it the girls are here.

"I'll be back I'm going down to get them." He steps out to get them. I get some drinks and snacks and bring them to the living room. "Ana" he calls out. "This is my little sister Lily" he gestures to the petite red head.

"Hi Lily, nice to meet you I'm Ana" I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you too" she smiles.

"And this is my girlfriend, Shay" he gestures to the petite brunette.

"Hi Shay, I've heard a lot of great things about you" I smirk.

She giggles "I'm glad he talks about me."

"Come on in we were watching Hairspray. I brought snacks." I sit on the couch and they all follow my lead.

About thirty minutes later there's a knock on my door.

"I'll get it" I get up and open the door seeing my man standing there with light blue rose. "Hi" I kiss him.

"Hi, here you go. A simple blue rose. Light blue to match your eyes"

"Thank you" I smile taking his hand and leading him in.

"Hello Mr. Grey" Luke greets.

"Luke it's Christian for now."

"Christian, this is my girlfriend Shay and my little sister Lily. Girls this is my boss." Luke introduces them.

"Nice to meet you ladies." He gives them that killer smiles that can make any girls panties wet.

"Come" I pull him to the other couch and sit on him. "We're watching movies."

"Sounds good."

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Lily and Shay were extremely fun as sweet to get along with and it was nice to see Luke be with his loved ones. It's also nice to be around friends and have Christian with me. Since it was getting late everyone left. Shay and Lily left and Luke left to just make sure they get home safe then he'll be back on duty.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Babe" she says.

"Yes"

"Call Luke and tell him to take the night off. He needs to relax for a night."

"But-"

"But nothing." She interrupts "You're here now and he can come back on duty when I leave for work."

"Fine, I'll send him a text." After I send the text I wraps my arms around her. "I like having you in my arms." She giggles and lays her head on my chest.

"So, Kate wants to go to Vegas for her bachelorette but I have no idea where to even get started. Help me?"

"Kate wants to go to Vegas?" She nod. "So does Elliot."

"Really?" She looks up "what if we plan something together for them. We can all go to Vegas but have a guys and girls room and we can plan things. I think I'll be able to miss just one day of work so we can leave a Friday night and come back Monday night. Saturday us girls can have a spa and salon day while you guys do whatever then at night we can meet up and go to a club. Sunday us girls can go shopping, you guys so whatever then at night we can meet up and go to the casino and on Monday morning we can do whatever Kate and Elliot want."

I chuckle "Us guys can do whatever I get the hint. I have to plan for us to do something. But everything sounds good. I'll book everything during the week. We can go on Friday."

"Great! I'll let Kate know on Thursday" she smirks.

"Last minute? You're evil"

"Just like you" she kisses me and I kiss back.

"Your lips are soft" I kiss her once again deeply this time.

"So are yours." She smiles. "I love having you around. You know.. You make me feel safe" she looks into my eyes.

God, could I possibly be falling in love with this girl..? No. I can't be. I've never.. But she just makes me feel a certain way. Could it be love?

Monday morning comes quick and for the first time in years I want to stay in and sleep for a few more hours. I, CEO of GEH, doesn't want to go into work today. I got home at two in the morning simply because I didn't want to go home to an empty bed. Ana and I spent the night snuggling watching funny videos. Having her in my arms is the best thing ever and I didn't want to let go.

Ana had to basically kick me out mentioning how we both had work. I feel guilty that Ana may be exhausted from having just a few hours of sleep but God I love spending time with her.

Once I finally get my ass out of bed I take a shower and get dressed for the day. I asked Ana to meet me for lunch but she'll be meeting Kate for Maid of Honor duties. Mia is busy today so she's helping Kate finalize a few more things. Damn, my man whore of a brother is getting married. Who would have thought Katherine Kavanagh would be the one to tie him down.

I make my way over to the kitchen and I notice a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice waiting for me.

"You're running a bit late, I'm sure you would have appreciated something to go." Gail says.

"You're a life savor, thank you." I grab my breakfast and head out. Taylor is next to me trying to hide his smile. "Is there something you want to share with me Taylor?"

"Not at all mister CEO boss who needs to be up early to run a business but decided to stay out late because of a girl" Taylor says laughing.

"Hey! Not just any girl. Like you wouldn't do it for Gail"

"I don't deny it. I would do it. But it's because I'm in love with that lady." He smiles and gets in. I get in and wonder if I'm in love with Ana. This is driving me crazy, could I be? Isn't it too soon?

I push those thoughts away and eat my breakfast while Taylor drives me to work.

Once we arrive I immediately make my way to office to get started for the day. William has been quiet lately and that's been on my mind lately. He hasn't bothered or contacted Ana and it makes me wonder if he's planning anything. I make a note to tell Taylor to just check up on him today.

I then grab my desk phone and dial Andrea's line.

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Andrea I need you to book two rooms in the Venetian Hotel in Las Vegas for Friday night till Monday night. The rooms should accommodate at least 4 people in each. Also also arrange appointment for the spa and salon for Saturday. It will be four ladies. I want the Jet ready on Friday at 6pm then on Monday at 6pm to take us back."

"Is that all Mr. Grey?"

"Send Anastasia Steele at Grey Publishing white roses the note should say 'meet me for dinner at 7pm'. Now that would be all."

"Alright, Mr. Grey. I'll get this done right now and email you everything."

"Thank you, Andrea." I hear her gasp as I say thank you before I hang up. I just realize I rarely say that and it's something she wasn't expecting. I should start being a bit nice.

I'm actually exited to go away this weekend especially since Ana will be there. Anything can happen in a weekend in Vegas. And I sure want to see what the fuck can happen.

* * *

**Something light for now. I might make next chapter Vegas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ana POV**

This week went by rather quickly. Work gets easier each time and more enjoyable. Yeah, I love my job.

On Wednesday afternoon I made another visit to Carla. The visit didn't last long since I only went to ask certain questions then leave. She was shocked to hear that I want to find my brother as if I wasn't going to like the fact I had a brother. She also tried to be motherly and talk to me about my life but I told her to stop. I'm ready to have her back in my life. She abandoned me and I can't just forgive it easily.

Yesterday, Christian and I had dinner with Kate and Elliot and we told them about our trip to Vegas. They were both excited. The best part was telling Kate we were leavings today at 6pm. She freaked because that's not enough time to get ready. Hopefully she'll be done packing in time.

It's lunch time and I'm meeting up with Christian for lunch. Instead of taking my car I asked Luke to drive me so I won't lose my parking spot. When we arrive Luke accompanies me to the 20th floor after I get my visitors pass.

"Do you think if I ask Mr. Grey if I can back out the trip this weekend he'll let me? There are other men he can take." He breaks the silence in the elevator.

"Why do you want to back out? Is everything okay?" I ask.

"It's Lily's birthday tomorrow and she wants to go skydiving and I sure as hell am not going to let her go alone. She even got Shay to do it too!"

"I'm sure Christian won't mind." I laugh.

The elevator pings when we get to the 20th floor.

"Good afternoon, Miss Steele. Mr Grey is waiting for you. Go right in." Andrea, Christian's PA, says.

"Come on Luke" I grab his arm and drag him in. "Hi Christian."

"Ana, hey! Sawyer. Is everything alright?"

"I know it's last minute, Sir" he clears his throat "but I was wondering if I can back out the Vegas trip. Ryan said he can step in. My sisters birthday is tomorrow and she has this crazy idea of going sky diving and she even convinced my girlfriend and I cannot let them go alone. I mean, it's sky diving! That's insane!" I can't help but laugh.

"Luke it isn't that bad, relax" I slap his arm.

"It's skydiving!" He exclaims.

"Sawyer, I won't let you back out." Christian says.

"Christian!" I scold and give him a dirty look. "He's obviously worried and it's his-"

"Ana let me finish" he sigh. "I won't let you back out when you can just bring your girlfriend and sister along."

"Whoa, really?"

"Sure, I'm positive Lily would rather much spend her birthday in Vegas. Oh and skydiving isn't as bad as it seem." Christian chuckles. I'm still in shock he's doing this for Luke!

"Is it even possible to make last minute reservations?" Luke asks.

"I made last minute reservations yesterday for a room for you and Taylor. I can do this."

"I can't believe you forgot to tell Andrea to book a room for security as well" I laughs.

"I can't believe I forgot either! Just let Andrea know on your way out to book two more room. One for you and your girlfriend and one for Lily. Oh and to add two more people for the spa and salon."

"Thank you so much Mr Grey. We'll really appreciate this. I have to go make a call now and tell Andrea what to do. Ana, let me know when you're ready to leave." I nod at him as we walks out.

"Babe, that was extremely nice of you" I go over and sit on his lap.

"He's one of the best security men I have I need him along so might as well do this for him." He kisses my cheek.

I notice a bag of food at the corner of his desk. "So what are we going to eat?"

"Steak and fries" he says while taking the items out the bag. "Here you go" he gives me mine.

"This smells so good!"

"Then let's eat!" I giggle and dig into my food. I love steak and I'm so glad we're having some now.

After lunch I head back to work and I'm even more exited for this trip now that Luke's girlfriend and sister will be joining us.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and I'm now heading home to take a quick shower and meet Christian at his place. Luke is busy getting his girlfriend and sister so Taylor will be picking me up and taking me to Christian's place.

Once I'm finished I grab all my belongings and head out to Taylor. He grabs my suitcase and opens the car door for me.

When I arrive to Christian's place I wait for him downstairs since we have to head to the airport. Well, his private jet.

"Ana" Christian calls out when he sees me. "Hey"

"Hi" I smile. He takes me and gives me the biggest smooch ever. "Well you seem happy"

"I am. Come on let's go. We're meeting up with everyone. Ryan, another security guy, did us the favor of picking up your friends Brandon and Jess."

"Aww yay! Can't wait to see them." We both get in the car and he immediately put his arm around me. When we finally get there I see we're the last ones to arrives.

"Took you guys long" Kate says.

"Stop exaggerating." I notice Luke on the side with his girls. "Hi Luke! Shay, Lily, I'm glad you could make it."

"It's freaking Vegas! I couldn't miss this!" Lily says. "Thank you Mr Grey."

"My pleasure." He smiles.

"Oh and I wanted to thank you personally for paying for my tuition. We've never met and I know I wrote you a letter but I just needed to say it in person" she says timidly.

"It was no problem at all. Hopefully I'll see you working in my company?"

"Oh my god, I wish!" She exclaims.

"We'll work that out when we get back. But I'm sure we can start you out as a secretary in the financing department."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much. Luke did you hear!?"

"Yes Lily" he chuckles. "Thank you Mr Grey."

"It's Christian and that goes for everyone" he tells them especially Taylor and Luke. We all aboard the jet and take a seat.

"Lily," Kate starts "you really are the most innocent, timid, and sweetest redhead I ever met! I think I'm in love."

I take a seat and turn to Kate. "So true. Most of the red heads we met are either badasses and freaks and just scream sex."

"Hey! just because I look sweet and innocent doesn't mean I'm an undercover badass and sexy as hell"

"Lily..." Luke groans and we all laugh. I turn and notice Ethan and Mia rather cozy. I give Kate a look and she shrugs

"If you're single and you know it clap you're hands" Christian and give each other a look and clap at the same time. Lily also claps laughing. Mia and Ethan don't but then again they're too busy whispering shit to each other. "AHA!" Kate yells making Mia and Ethan turn to her.

"Aha what?" Ethan asks.

"I just said if you're single and you know it clap your hands and both of you didn't clap."

"We didn't hear you!" Mia says.

"Maybe if you both stop whispering dirty things you would hear us" I joke.

"You heard that!?" Mia asks.

"Oh my god I was joking!"

"Oh god, Mia" Elliot and Christian say at the same time.

"Is there something we should know?" Kate asks smirking.

"We're a couple. That's all. Now let us be." I roll my eyes and Brandon begins to laugh.

"Kate you haven't changed at all Huh? She use to do that in college a lot catching people off guard to see who's dating."

"Remember how many times she did it to you thinking she could catch you?" I say.

"Oh yeah! And she never did"

"You were a little slut, Brandon." Kate says with a smile.

During the flight everyone makes conversation and at one point Kate pulls me to her side to tell me something privately.

"You know what's weird? You and Luke look more alike than his actual sister."

"Well that's because they're adopted" I say. "And how do we look alike? We have different features."

"Yeah you guys have different eye color and his hair is lighter but I don't know there just something that makes you guys look alike."

_Interesting how she brings this up now..._

"I don't see it" I shrug.

"Ugh whatever" she laughs. "I see it and it's weird." She gets back to her convo with everyone else and I just process what she tells me.

What a fucking coincidence that I have a brother out there somewhere and Kate says this shit.

Luke? My brother? Can it be?

Nah.

It can't.

Wait I don't even know how old is he..

Fuck. I won't think about this now. I make my way over to the back where Christian is at. He excused himself a few minutes ago to do some work on his laptop so I just go over and sit next to him.

"Hey baby" he whispers in my ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." I half lie.

"Then take a nap" and that's what I do. I rest my head on his chest and take a nap.

I feel someone shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Steele get the fuck up we're here! Elliot wake up your brother he's not listening to me either." I hear Kate say.

I yawn and then stretch waking up. "I'm up" I notice Christian is knocked out still with his arm around me. "Christian wake up!" I shake him.

"Five more minutes mom"

"I will pour cold water on you Grey so get up!" Elliot says.

"Fine I'm up" he says rubbing his eyes.

"Come on. We have cars waiting for us." Elliot says while taking Kate's hand then walks out.

"You're really comfy to sleep on!" I smirk and give him a kiss.

"You're soft to cuddle" he kisses back. "Come on let's go."

We all manage to fit in three vans and we make our way over to the hotel. When we arrive, Christian just says his name and all his reservations pop up. One room for me, Jess, Mia and Kate. One for Ethan, Christian, Elliot and Brandon. The room that was for Taylor and Luke is now just Taylor's since Luke will share a room with Shay and Lily has her own room.

Five rooms..  
Five fucking rooms at the Venetian hotel.

How much would that even cost!?

We each go of our own room and I immediately plop down on the bed.

"I'm so tired!" I sigh

"So am I!" Jess says.

"I'm going to change" I open my suitcase and get some PJ's then head into the bathroom. The moment I place my phone on top of the sink it lights up with a text.

From Kate.

Oh?

It's a picture message.

When I open it, it's a picture of Christian and I sleeping. His arms are wrapped around me while my head and hands are on his chest.

I get another message

**_So cozy already?_**

Once I change I head back out and lay on the bed I'll be sharing with Kate.

"Ignoring my text? What's going on with both of you?"

"Nothing" I try to hide my smile.

"Look at you" she giggles. "If there was something you would tell me right?"

"Sure" I roll my eyes.

"He's a good guy, Ana. Give it a try with him" she kisses my cheek and heads into the bathroom.

_Oh Kate, if you only knew..._

The next morning we all wake up early to go get Lily. Luke had text me last night saying he didn't tell Lily about the spa and salon treatment so we're surprising her with it.

We first go over to Luke and Shay. We tell Luke that we'll be stealing his girlfriend for the morning and then run out. Then we go over to Lily's room.

"Open the door birthday girl!" I say a bit loud.

I hear her laugh then she opens the door. "Hi"

"Get dressed and come on!"

"Where are we going?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"First we'll be having breakfast in our room" I say.

"Then we're going to get a spa and salon treatment" Mia adds.

"And they have bride to be and birthday specials." Kate finishes.

"So go get dressed and let's go!" Jess exclaims.

"Oh my god! Spa and salon!? Best birthday ever!"

"And bachelorette" Kate adds looking over at me. I give her a smile.

"Okay just give me a few minutes!" She runs in and 20 minutes later she's out and ready. We go back to our room and order room service. We all decide we wants eggs with bacon.

"Oh wait. I'll be back!" Shay says the exists the room. She arrives back 10 minutes later. "Your birthday present" she hands Lily a bag.

"Oh my.." She says while opening the bag "this is beautiful!" She pulls out a beautiful white short dress. The top half is is all lace and it looks like it reaches the top of her knees. "Thank you!"

"You should totally wear that tonight when we go clubbing!" I say.

"Yeah I can do your makeup" Kate adds.

"Totally!" Lily smiles.

"You can find yourself a hot guy!" Mia exclaims and Jess laughs.

We all finish our breakfast and we go to our spa and salon appointment. First taken in are Kate and Lily. They're having a bride to be and birthday special. So they're massages are longer and they get a discount on the oils. Shay, Jess, Mia and I are then take in for massages.

After that we get a facial. This time we're all together and we're laughing and cracking jokes on everything. Girl bonding time is always the best!

Once that's done we get a mani-pedi. I opt for a french manicure both of my fingers and toes. Kate gets a french manicure too while the rest of the girls just get solid colors. Mia, of course, got a really light pink. She's too cute.

And now we're getting our hairs done. Everyone wants to do a change in their hair.

"I'm going to get highlights" Kate says.

"Me too! I don't want my highlights too blonde though." Mia adds.

"I want to dye my hair a different color" Lily says.

"But I like the red" Kate retorts.

"But it's so hard to keep up with this red. I was thinking of dying it a burgundy color."

"Oh yes! Do that! I want caramel lowlights with some layers" Shays says.

"And I want a blonde ombré! What are you getting done Ana?" Jess asks.

"I might get a caramel ombre. Something not too light yet you'll see the difference. Maybe some layers in the front only."

"Oh my Christian is going to eye fuck you" Mia says. "What is going on with you guys?"

"Come on girls hair time" I walk away sitting on a chair and they all laugh at the fact that I ignored Mia's question.

After three hours we are all done with our hair.

Jesus Christ, three hours!

We decided to meet up with the guys for lunch. They'll be waiting for us at the lobby. When us girls get there the guys are standing there talking. Taylor motions to our direction letting them know we're here so they all turn.

"Holy damn you ladies are looking fine as hell" Elliot says "My lady, you look gorgeous"

"Ana, you look beautiful" Christian says.

"Thank you"

"Lily, new hair color? I'm liking it" Luke says "And here" he hands her a small jewelry box "happy birthday". She takes the box and opens it.

"Oh my goodness! Luke! This is stunning" She pulls out a beautiful and elegant charm bracelet. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He hugs her.

"Oh, Mr Grey, I mean Christian, I was wondering if its fine that I take Luke for an hour. We usually have birthday lunches alone. Kind of our tradition"

"Lily-"

"No Luke its fine" Christian interrupts. "Go on. Have the birthday lunch. Birthday dinner will be on me." he smiles.

"Thanks! Shay you'll be fine here right?"

"yeah go on" she says giving him a kiss.

"Come on lunch time" Ethan says and they all walk away.

"Miss Steele" Christian pulls me back as others walk away "you look absolutely just wow, can't wait to see you all dressed up for clubbing tonight, I might just sneak us out and have some alone time."

"Can't wait" I say as I pull him for a kiss,

Tonight will be rather interesting.

* * *

**The Vegas trip will be divided into two or three parts so it won't be such long chapters. This one is rather long right? lol. Next chapter is after Christmas so happy holidays to everyone. Don't forget to check out my other story as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and I hope everyone had a lovely new years eve with friends and/or family!  
****Second I want to apologize for the long wait for this update!**

**Here're the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian POV**

We just finished having lunch and the girls decided to explore the hotel so us guys are going to the casino. I text Sawyer letting him know to stay with the ladies. I'm sure he didn't mind at all since that means he can spend time with his girlfriend and his sister.

"Okay so," Elliot says. "I don't want Kate's heel up my ass so I will not be going to the casino."

"What?" Ethan asks.

"She text me asking what us guys are doing and I told her we're going to the casino and she says if I step foot inside the casino first than her I'll have her heel up my ass. So yeah, nothing should be up my ass."

"Well then you can stay behind-" Brandon starts but it's interrupted by the sound coming from his phone. A text. "Okay never mind I can't go either." He groans. "This is Vegas why are they making us wait to go to the casino. Party killers."

"Let's just go the bar" I say and we make our way over there. "Taylor, how did Gail like her surprise?"

"She was definitely surprised and even cried according to Maria" Taylor said. Gail has been a bit sick for a while so taking her to Vegas was a big no no according to her. We arranged for her sister to come by for the weekend while we are away. She arrived after we left. "She's glad to see her sister again and wants to thank you for flying her out."

"It was your idea, Taylor" he smiles and nods.

We all take a seat at the bar and order a bear. I've never had guy time so this is actually a bit weird.

"Bro, you're getting married soon! How you feeling?" Ethan asks.

"Like the luckiest man alive." Elliot says genuinely. I'm still not over the fact that he's actually engaged. He use to fuck women left and right and now he's actually settled down and he's genuinely happy.

_Will I have that too..?_

"Brandon, you're married. Tell us about that life." Elliot looks at him.

"I've only been married for a month but it feels fucking great. I mean, it felt fucking great dating her but being married just makes it official. She belongs to me and I belong to her. Plus it's fucking sexy seeing her wear that ring. And when it makes noises when she touches something in my head I'm just like wow she's mine. Forever."

"Aww look at you getting mushy Brandon" Ethan jokes. "How long did y'all date before popping the question?"

"A year" Brandon answers. "I would've done it sooner but I was scared shitless. I've never felt like that for anyone and I wanted to make sure it was what I wanted and what she wanted as well."

"Christian, bro, you're next." Elliot laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I take a sip of my beer.

"Ana is an amazing girl.."

"And?" I raise my eyebrow at Elliot.

"You're going to sit here and tell me nothing is going on between y'all. She touches your chest! You were both very cuddly while napping on the plane." He smirks.

"I do admit, I like her."

_And that's all I'm going to say because you just want to win that bet._

"Well then, make a move!" He clings his beer bottle with mine and changed the conversation. Which I'm happy about.

The day goes by rather quickly and now we're all getting ready to go to a club. I'm anxious to see Ana.

"These girls are taking so long, Kate text me saying to come by in about 30 minutes. She started getting ready and hour ago!" Elliot says in an annoyed tone.

"Women." Brandon says.

"Mr.- I mean Christian, Brandon can I speak with you two for a moment?" Luke says after entering our room. Ethan must have let him in.

"What's up?" Brandon asks.

"William is here." Luke says.

_WHAT?_

"I had a guy keep a look out for William since he was being really quiet. That's not normal after the confrontations that has happened with him. My look out said he was at the airport but lost him, when he checked his bank statement it showed he bought a round trip plane ticket to Vegas. And he's also at this hotel."

"How does he know where we're at?" I say in a whisper but angrily.

"Fuck! He must have heard Jess telling her uncle she won't be here for the weekend. Probably looked into it." Brandon says.

"Not a word to Jess or to Ana, understood?" They both nod. "Luke, does Taylor know?" He nods. "Good, send him to look for William and you stay with us. Just make sure he doesn't approach anyone of us. I'm not letting him ruin this weekend."

I rather have Taylor look for him and Sawyer. Taylor would know what to do if he finds him or if he gets any info on him. I suddenly get a text from Ana letting me know the girls are ready. "Alright, let's go pick up the girls. GUYS LETS GO!"

Once we make our way over to the girls room, Brandon knocks.

"Hey guys!" Luke's sister opens the door. "Girls, they're here!"

"Lily, what the hell are you wearing that is extremely short and-" his girlfriend pops up "oh my god that's short too Shay! Isn't jeans better. Holy shit, no go change now!"

I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Oh Luke, relax. They look fine. It's not short at all it just hugs their curves. They look hot." Ana says while walking to the door.

_Holy fuck._

She looks.. _Wow._

"If you think that's short you should see Mia's dress."

"WHAT?" Elliot and I yell at once. _Mia.._

"Hey guys" Mia pops up with Kate and Jess. "Let's go"

"Mia, what the hell is that?" I ask.

"A dress. Now, let's go." She takes Ethan's hand and walks with him.

"Ethan I'll have my eyes on you and my sister" Elliot growls.

"Two pairs of eyes actually" I say.

"That's cool, I'll have my eyes on both of you and my sister.. _and_ cousin" he smirks walking away.

_Touché.._

Ana stays a bit behind and looks at me. "You look really handsome and hot" she giggles.

"You look beautiful" I smile and kiss her. She's wearing dressy black shorts with a dark blue sleeveless top and black heels. "Come on let's get going. And FYI, I'll be taking you somewhere where we can be alone for a while."

"Can't wait" she smiles and takes my hand.

The club we're going to is inside the hotel which is good. I look over at Sawyer and he nods letting me know he'll be on the lookout.

Why the fuck is William even here?

Once we all head to a large booth in the back.

"Want anything to drink?" I ask Ana.

"Not now" she smiles. In matter of minutes the table gets empty. Everyone is either siting at the bar or on the dance floor. It's just me, Ana, Luke, Shay and Lily.

"I'm going to get a drink" Lily says.

"Be careful" Luke warns and she nods as she walks away.

"Are you guys having a fun time so far?" Ana asks them.

"Hell yeah! Thank you, Christian. This was really nice of you." Shay says.

The buzzing of my phone makes me remove my hand from Ana's to check who texted me.

It's Taylor.

_**William is heading into the club.**_

Of course..

As I look up I notice Luke is on his phone too. He whispers something to Shay and then excuses himself.

"I'll be back. I need to go to the ladies room." Shay smiles then walks away.

"Baby, you really do look beautiful" I whisper in Ana's ear.

"Thank you" she smiles.

"Your lips are screaming for me to kiss you"

She giggles and kisses me quickly.

My phone buzzes again.

**_No sign of him but he walked in._**

Fuck!

"Is everything alright?" Ana asks.

"Yeah" I lie.

"I'm going to get a drink from the bar-" she gets up and turns "oh no, oh hell no"

"What is it?" I ask looking at what her eyes landed upon.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Oh god he's talking to Lily!" She makes her way towards him and I follow Behind. Luke is going to blow up..

"Lily, I promise if you walk away from him right now I will hook you up with one of the guys I knew in college and I'm still friends with a few." Ana says a bit angrily.

"What's going on?" Lily asks.

"He's an ass. That's what's going on."

"Oh, hi there Ana" Will says with a smirk. "You're looking hotter than ever tonight."

"Will" I warn.

"Lighten up Mr. Grey. She's hot as fuck. And so is, what's your name again?" He looks at Lily. "I'll call you angel for now."

"What are you doing here?" I ask?

"I heard my cousin was in Vegas and I was hurt that I didn't get an invite."

"William, stop being a damn stalker!" Ana says. Luke come running over and grabs him by his collar.

"Out, now! Get near my sister or Ana again and I swear you're going to regret it"

"Fine I'll leave. But oh, Mr. Grey, have you heard from Leila? It's kind of fucked up what you did to her." She smirks and walks away.

How does he know about Leila?

What does he know in general?

Fuck!

"Who's Leila?" Ana asks.

"An ex." She quickly catches on but doesn't say anything.

Great. Fucking great.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

I felt Christian tense up at the mention of Leila. She's obviously an ex sub but how does William know about her?

And what exactly did Christian do to her?

Lily makes her way back to the booth with Luke while I stay back and order a drink. Christian stays with me as well.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm just mad he's being a little bitch. He's stalking!" The moment I get my drink I take a big gulp of it.

William is out of control and how dare he bring of that Leila! That's Christian's personal life. NONE OF HIS BUSINESS.

But I feel like I need to know what he did to her..

"What happened with Leila?"

"She asked for more.. I ended out contract." He says.

"That's all?" He nods. "So why did William make it seem like more?"

"I don't know!" He sighs. "Come on" he grabs my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can find peace and quiet."

"But we haven't been here for more than 20 minutes!"

"So? Come on." I follow behind still holding his hands and I notice him sending a text. Probably letting Taylor know we left. When I see him walking towards the front desk I tug his arm. "What are you doing?"

"You have any available rooms?" He asks the lady.

"Yes, there's one on the third floor." She says in a flirty tone.

"I'll take it." He takes his wallet and lays out his black AmEx.

"You will have to vacate the room by 7am tomorrow. The room is booked and the guest will be arriving around 8am." The lady tells him

"No problem"

"Alright, here's the key. Enjoy your rest of the night." I notice her batting her eyes at him.

"He's taken, miss!" I say as I pull christian close to me then turn to walk away.

"You're the jealous type Huh?" He smirks.

"You make me that way!" I giggle.

The moment we enter the room I take my heels off. They were already starting to hurt my feet.

"Why do we need peace and quiet?" I ask as I take a seat on the bed.

"William pissed me off and I just wanted to get away from the place." Hey says and I make my way over to him and sit next to him on the bed.

"What exactly happen with Leila?"

"She started out as a great sub. Strictly sexual between us. But then she started coming to my place earlier than she needed to and try to stay longer than she needed to. There were times when she would drop by without letting me know and cook for me. She began to want more and I started to push her away. One night she came to my place crying telling me she loved me and how she wanted to be with you. From the beginning she absolutely knew that she wouldn't be getting more. I ended out contract right there and I told her she had to go."

"Just like that? She had to go? Couldn't you have been a bit nicer..?" I look up at him.

"I could have but I wasn't."

"I wonder how he knows Leila.."

"I wonder what he knows!" He places his elbows on his knees and runs his fingers through his hair. I place my hand on the back of his neck and massage it lightly with my fingers.

"Let's not think about it tonight, okay?" I say in almost a whisper.

"Yeah" he looks up at me.

"Let's order room service!"

"Didn't you eat dinner in your room?" He asks.

"I did but I ate a steak and the ribs Shay ate looked really good so I want ribs right now" he looks at me and laughs shaking his head "hey don't judge me!"

"No judging here baby" he gets up "I'll order room service and you can order a movie. Go."

I grab the control and look through the movies they have an order Hairspray. I want to see his reaction to the movie I chose. A few minutes later Christian lays next to me and tells me the food should be here in 30 minutes. When he looks at the tv he sighs and shakes his head.

"I should have picked a movie"

I laughs and shake my head while he puts his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek. He lays his head on my shoulder and inhales my scent.

"You smell delightful"

"I'm glad you like the scent of strawberry." I giggle.

"Good enough to eat" he whispers then kisses my jaw trailing kisses down my neck and to my shoulder. He then lightly bites my collar bone.

"Mmm.."

"Like that?"

"Yeah" I nod. He kisses his way back up my neck then my jaw to my lips and gently bites. The hand around my waist grips me tighter pulling me closer to him. I then feel his hand go under my shirt and trace circles on my hip with his thumb.

His touch is like fire and it's lighting my whole body up. He then removes his hand and I suddenly miss the touch of his fingers on my hips.

After what feels like 20 minutes of him kissing me and touching my skin there's a knock on my door.

"Room service."

"Great!" Christian groans and I laughs.

"Yay food!" I say just to torture him. Christian opens up and pays the guy while taking the food and coming back to me.

"He cock blocked"

"He had food" I smirk but then my eyes head down south. _Holy fuck.._

"Hey! Eyes up here." He says making me blush "did you expect me not to get hard after that small make out session?"

I sit on a near by small table taking my food and begin to eat.

"These ribs are good but not as good as your kisses and touch" I smirk at him and he groans. I continue to eat my food in comfortable silence while he eats his. After I finish eating he makes a comment about me eating like a guy when it comes to ribs making me scowl at him while he laughs.

He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet and hold me close.

I can feel how hard he still is..

He leans in to kiss me but I push away. "I just ate!"

"So? So did I."

"But I just ate hold on" I make my way to the bathroom and he follows behind. I find a small mouth wash and I use it to rinse my mouth. He chuckles and takes the rest of the mouth wash to rinse his mouth.

"Now, can I kiss you?" He pulls me close again and I shake my head. I run to the bed and throw myself giggling.

"Now you can" I smile and he makes his way to me, lays how he was laying before and kisses me deeply.

His hand makes its way to my thigh and he takes my leg wrapping it around him. Then his hand trails under my shirt a bit as once again he traces circles with his thumb on my hips. He then begins to grind his hips against mine, feeling his bulge on me.

"Fuck.." I hiss in pleasure.

He continues grinding his hips rubbing his dick on me and I'm pretty sure I get wetter by the second.

Christian continues to do what his doing with his hips while kissing my neck and nipping at it. His touch on my hips, his lips at my neck, his hard dick on me its all working me up and I'm getting needy.

"Jesus Christ, yes.." I whisper

"You have no idea how close I am.."

"Hold on" I push him off a bit and begin to take my shorts off.

"We don't have-"

"We're not." I interrupt him. "I need to feel you closer. Take of your pants please.."

"Holy fuck, Ana!"

"What?"

"That's black lace. Black fucking lace. I'm pretty sure I just got harder." He unbuttons his pants and drops them to his knees. He wraps my leg around his waist and rubs his dick on my vagina.

Vagina sounds stupid.

He rubs his dick on my pussy.

Rubbing it the right way. I throw my head back in pleasure let moan escape my mouth. Fucking shit, he's big. He's thick. Really fucking thick.

I can't just imagine it in me..  
_Don't go there Anastasia.._

"Fuck!"

"Christian, a bit faster. Yeah?"

"I'm so close, baby..." he says a bit breathless.

"OH GOD.. Yes.. Don't stop!"

The orgasm is building up in me. I can feel it. Oh fuck..

"I'm gonna... FUCK!" Christian moans.

"Me too!"

After a few more rubs my orgasm comes hard.

"CHRISTIAN!"

"Ah fuck!" He quickly moves his hand into his boxer briefs. He probably wanted to come on his hand than on his underwear. "Shit, Ana.. If dry humping is this good I can just imagine.."

I giggle and smack his chest playful trying to catch my breath.

"Hold on. I'll be back.." I grab my shorts and head into the bathroom. My panties are soaked so I take them off and just put on the shorts. I take a hand towel and wet it then make my way back to Christian. I drop my panties next to the bed and hand Christian the wet towel.

"Thanks." He cleans his hand then fixes his pants. I lay back down next to him cuddling all on him.

We watch the ending of the movie in complete silence.

For the rest of the night we watch two more movies and talks about random things. It went from stars to our favorite school subject to anything bad we did when we were younger to embarrassing stories.

Throughout the whole time Christian never let me go.

At one point Christian begins to tell me corny jokes and I actually laughs at how corny they are.

When we look at the clock it's 6am and we decide it's time to head back to our rooms.

My hair is a mess, most of my makeup is gone since it was all smudged and I cleaned it off, my panties are in my pocket and the heels on my finger.

Christian walks me to my room and we stop in front of the door.

"I had fun" I laugh.

_My my, yes I did have fun._

"Oh so did I" he chuckle. He cups my face and kisses me passionately. "See you later."

"See you later" I take the room card key out my bra

Yes I kept it in my bra

And head into the room. Everyone's asleep except Kate.

I'm so busted.

Especially with the smile on my face.

"Where were you?" She grins.

"Do I need to answer? I'm sure you already know." I place my heels on the floor.

"You can't even wipe that smile off your face, damn Steele. What happened?"

"A lot. I swear I think I'm in love" I confess to her.

"Whoa" she smiles. "Damn, Steele"

* * *

**Part two of Vegas. Next chapter is the last part of the Vegas trip! Hope you liked this one and by the way I suck at smut so that's the best I can come up with lol. I hope you enjoyed William showing up. And soon we'll find out who Ana's brother is. Some of you have guessed Luke and others Elliot. We'll see.. ;)**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

I slept in while the girls went out shopping. As much as I wanted to spent time with them I was so exhausted from falling asleep at 6:30am!

The night I had with Christian was just perfect. The movies, the food, our conversations..

_The dry humping that gave me an amazing orgasm.._

I can't stop thinking about him!

I turn and look at the clock and it's 3pm. Shit, I over slept way too much. As I get up to get ready for the day there's a knock on my door. I go over and open it and it's Christian.

"Hey" I open the door wider inviting him in. "I'm just waking up let me just take a quick shower."

I grab jeans, a t-shirt, bra and undies then make my way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I'm clean with minty breath. As I make my way over to him he's smirking.

"Anastasia Steele waking up at three PM? Well damn. Sorry for keeping you up too late." He chuckles.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Noon"

"Oh so you actually sleep pass 7am?" I smirk. "I had a fun time last night."

"Oh, so did I"

"Oh god.." I giggle and sit next to him. "Why aren't you with the guys?"

"I just wanted to lay in bed"

"Lazy!" I kiss his cheek. "I think Kate may be suspecting of us"

"Why?"

"Because she was up when I walked in."

_And I confessed to her that I might actually be in love with you.._

"Keeping us a secret was harder than I thought" he laughs. "Come let's have lunch."

"Can we order in? I'm too lazy to go out"

He shakes his head laughing "fine, what would you like?"

"A cheese burger with French fries and maybe some chicken fingers on the side with barbecue"

"Anything else?" He mocks.

"Asshole, that would be it" I throw him a pillow.

"Hey, be nice"

"You first" I pout and he kisses me. "Now that's being nice" I smile.

Christian orders from room service and he says it'll be here in 30 minutes.

"What are the plans for the day?" I ask him.

"Everyone is going to the pool."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, Kate and Elliot wanted group fun at the pool"

"Sounds good."

Moments later the food arrives and I dig in. Shit! I was hungry. Really hungry!

"So, what time exactly did you fall asleep?"

"6:30.. Well that was the last time I looked at the clock. I'm guessing it was about 7am when I knocked out. I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He asks.

"Like what happened between us and our relationship. Then something that Kate had told me popped in my head. On our flight here she tells me how Luke and I look alike even if we have different eye color and his hair is lighter. How ironic of her to say that when I'm looking for my brother."

"He is adopted.."

"I know" I sigh. "It's just, weird! How old is he anyone."

"Elliot's age. Well almost."

"So he's 29.." I take a deep breath. "My brother is either 30 or 29 about to be 30.."

"We'll look into it, Ana. Once we get home."

"What if it is him? What if he doesn't want to find his real family?"

"Ana, not now. We'll discuss this tomorrow when we get home."

I nod in agreement changing the subject. We talk about work and what awaits us when we go to work on Tuesday. He asks me question about me dad which surprises me. Not that I mind talking about my dad but he's just never asked more about him.

Once we finish eating I excuse myself grabbing a bathing suit out my suitcase and going into the bathroom to change. Luckily, we all packed one just in case. I change into a black bikini and walk back out.

"Well fuck" Christian murmurs and I giggle. I pick up some shorts and throw on an oversized cropped t-shirt.

"Come on, you need to get changed." I put on sandals and take his hang grabbing my phone and key.

We walk to his room and he quickly changed into swim shorts and t-shirt. I had text Kate letting her know we'll be at the pool waiting.

Christian and I make our way over and quickly find some chairs to sit at. I take off the shirt and shorts and lay on the chair. Christian sits next to me.

"I'm going to have blue balls by the time I make it back to my room" he says in a low tone.

I laughs. "Calm your hormones Mr. Grey."

"I can't when you're teasing me in that black bikini" he grins.

"Good-" I look up and see someone who just won't leave me alone. "You have got to be fucking me!"

Christian looks in the direction and sighs. I see Luke walk in right behind William and shoulder bumping him then saying something that makes Will throw his hands up in defense smirking. Luke then makes his way over to us.

"If he even thinks about approaching you he'll get it" Luke says.

"You know, he might try to get to Lily too just to piss either you or me off"

"Let the mother fucker even try something.."

"Let's just ignore him" Christian says.

About twenty minutes later everyone else arrives. Will and the guys he's with whistle at the girls when they walk by making Jess turn and realize he's here.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yells.

"I wanted Vegas fun too." He laughs.

"ASSHOLE!" She stomps away and comes to us. "Christian, you should just threaten to break the contract with him. Maybe he'll stop with his bullshit. He's only here to bother Ana or as he puts it in his head 'win her back'.."

"I wish I could, I think this is why he was staying low for a while. When I signed the contract with your uncles business I had a month to back out until the motion actually began. After a month I'll have to stick to this contact for at least a year if not they can sue." He rubs his temples. "He's now doing whatever he wants knowing I can't just threaten him to break the contract if he doesn't stop."

"Fuck!" Jess hisses.

We manage to ignore Will and his buddies most of the time. We're all having a good time but then once again Will tries to ruin the fun once Lily gets in the pool.

"DAMN ANGEL" he says laughing. "NICEEE"

I look over at Christian then at Luke. Fuck! Christian and Taylor both run over to Luke stopping him before he does anything stupid.

"He's not worth it." I say. Once Luke finally is calmed I pull Christians hand to come with me into the pool. He nods picking me up and jumping in making me squeal.

"Christian!" I laugh.

"Sorry" he smirks. "Hmm I get to touch your wet skin" he starts to trace circles on my hips again.

"Stop that." I whisper.

"I will, only because your reaction to what I do to you should only be seen by me."

"KISS ALREADY!" Kate yells making me laughs.

"I guess we're caught. Can't hide it anymore."

"WE HAVE KISSED ALREADY. QUITE A LOT ACTUALLY." Christian yells back making me throw my head back in laughter. He cups my face and kisses me quickly. "ONE FOR THE AUDIENCE"

"Stop it!" I smack his arm laughing. I decide to look over at William and I can tell he's fuming.

_Oops_. I smirk to myself.

The rest of our pool time goes by flawlessly without any interruptions. When us girls start heading to the room Lily pulls me aside.

"So are you really going to set me up with one of your old college buddies?" She asks.

I smile and nod. "Oh yeah, I know a few that would would like. Just don't tell your brother or he'll kill me."

She giggles. "Noted."

* * *

**Christian POV**

We're at a restaurant having a great time eating. Ana is sitting next to me holding my hand under the table while we're talking. She decided to order ribs because apparently they were really good last night and she wanted more.

Ana looks absolutely stunning tonight wearing flowy black dress and gold heels. After this we're all going to have fun at the casinos. Us guys have been waiting for this moment for a while so yeah you can say we're exited as fuck.

The girls had taken forever to get ready for dinner. They left the pool early for that reason but they still ended up taking hours! Ana said she was the first one ready and it was quite fun watching the girls fuzz about what to wear. Us guys were starving and we were so close to leaving them behind.

Once we're done eating we all head on over to the casino. Mia makes a comment saying how we look like little kids being taken to toysrus and laugh. Is our excitement that noticeable?

The moment we step in Kate says we should all play black jack. So we do.

"I'll just watch" Ana whispers in my ear when I sit.

"Be my good luck charm?" She smiles and nods.

It's Me, Elliot, Brandon, Lily and Kate playing. So far, Lily is winning. Well damn.. She knows her game.

"Come on baby! Stop losing!" Jess says to Brandon causing us to laugh.

"Mr. Grey you suck" Ana says in a tone only I can hear.

"I don't. Lily is just really good."

"Excuses, excuses." She giggles.

Well all decide to give up making Lily the winner of $1000. Ana and I decide to split from the group and so does Brandon and Jess. Also, Kate and Elliot.

Ana and I are together playing either on slot machines or black jack. She had suggested we go back to the table because she wanted to play and who was I to say no to my girl? But who knew this girl had game? She's even better than Lily. She walked away with $2000.

"You know, this is half your money?" She waves it.

"Baby, I know" I laugh.

"You just payed for my phone and light bill and I have extra left for a shopping spree." She grins.

"Good thing we came back to play. But baby if you wanted a shopping spree I could've taken-"

"No" she interrupts.

"I don't mind spoiling-"

"No" she interrupts again. "A car was enough!"

"Okay, okay! Fine. I won't spoil you. Well I will but you won't know when and you'll accept it because I'm the best."

"Yeah yeah" she giggles. "Let's go meet up with everyone and have a few drinks."

So we do as she asks. We meet up with everyone and we play some slots together talking, laughing, joking, having a great time. At the end of the night we each head to our room and I say goodnight to Ana.

I'm actually not looking forward to leaving.

* * *

**Ana POV**

It's Monday afternoon and we're heading to the airport where Christian's jet is waiting for us. I had such an amazing wearing that I don't want to leave. I want to stay. Ugh!

We all had a lazy day today. We woke up late, packed our things, at lunch and walked around Vegas until it was time to leave. Kate and Elliot thanked me and Christian for a wonderful bachelor and bachelorette. I'm so glad to see that they had an amazing time.

Twenty minutes into the flight, everyone is talking about how they're dreading to go back to work.

We must have another weekend like this..

"Oh, I just wanted to thank again for letting me and Shay come along" Lily says

"It was no problem at all." Christian says.

"The more the merrier! I made new friends." Kate says. "So thanks Christian."

"Lily, come over to GEH tomorrow morning and we can work out a job for you there. I know you graduated with a 4.0 gpa so I would love to have you working for my company." Christian says.

"I can't wait thank you so much!"

The rest of the flight I'm in my own world while everyone is talking. I have to talk to Carla again and I'm not looking forward to that. I also keep thinking about William and what the fuck he's up to. I know for a fact I'll be seeing him much more.

Once we land there's cars waiting for us.

"Ana, stay with me tonight?" Christian whispers.

"But we have work tomorrow"

"So? Come on, stay the night with me."

"Alright," I smile. "I'll have to stop home to get some clothes though."

"Alright."

I just agreed to stay the night with Christian. I'm nervous and exited.

Sleepover with Christian Grey was something I didn't see happening anytime soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) next update will be up as soon as possible! Any comments, questions or concerns leave them as a review or PM me :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry for this late update! I'll try not to take this long again!**

* * *

I'm in bed with Christian while he talks to me about he enjoyed this weekend. He then turns to me and smirks.

"You know, I like having you in my bed"

"Perv" I joke.

"Not what I meant" he laughs "I meant like, it's nice to have someone sleep with me"

"Don't get cheesy now" I cup his face and give him a kiss.

"I also like having you in my shirts."

So Christian decided that my PJ should a shirt of his and my underwear. I didn't complain since he's next to me in just boxers.

"I like seeing you in just boxers" I bite my lip. He leans in and kisses my neck. "Mmm.." I moan.

"Your soft little moans make my dick twitch."

"How blunt of you to say" I giggle.

He chuckles. "You like it so shut it" I grab his face and give him a rough passionate kiss. His hand trails up my thigh making my leg go over his waist. His hand trails up higher cupping my ass and squeezing. "I love that ass of yours"

"I can tell" I grind a bit on him making him groan. I can feel him getting hard. "Your groans turn me on"

"How blunt of you to say" he mimics

I remove my leg from him and trail my hand down his abs to inside of his boxers grabbing his dick.

"Fuck baby, what are you doing" he hisses.

"Having fun"

"Don't let me stop you" I begin to stroke him slowly but with a tight grip. I feel his fingers play with the edge of my underwear. "I want some fun too" he slips his hand under cupping me and leans in to bites my neck lightly. "I bet I can make you come with just my fingers."

"Let's test out your theory" I manage to say. He begins to rub my clit lightly making me buck up my hips.

"Hmm how long you think until I make you come?"

"Not too long trust me" I moan.

He dips his finger in me without warning and I close my eyes and hiss. Without realizing it I had let go of his dick and I'm cupping him from outside his boxers. I try to rub him through the fabric but having him work me up with his fingers is distracting.

"You're really wet and.. Fuck! So tight" he whispers dipping a second finger making my hips buck again. He uses his palm to press down on my clit while he fingers me. Meanwhile, I try to rub him through his underwear.

"A little faster.. please.." I say getting lost in the pleasure. I can feel my orgasm building up already. Fuck! He knows what he's doing..

He continues to finger me while kissing my neck making me moan a bit louder.

"Christian.. I'm.."

"Come on baby.. Come for me"

"Oh fuck" Jesus Christ!

"Maybe I should add something extra" he smirks.

"Something extra?" He leans down pushing my underwear aside and pressing his tongue on my clit. FUCKING HELL

Seconds later I come. Explode. Fly high.

"FUCK! Christian!"

"You taste delicious" he says after licking his fingers.

"Well I guess you can't make me come with just your fingers since you used your tongue"

"Oops?"

I shake my head and kiss him. "My turn." I smirk. I reach into his boxers and grab him again. This time he's much more harder.

"Won't take long, trust me."

I stroke him quicker this time. Kissing him. At random times I rub my thumb on the head of his dick lightly and I can tell he enjoys that.

"I'm close, so close. After seeing you come and moan my name it wasn't going to take long.."

"Then come for me oh wait let me add something extra"

"Oh fuck.." He throws his head back knowing what's coming. I lean down and push his boxers to his knees. I take the tip into my mouth and suck it while swirling my tongue. My strokes begin to get tighter and faster and I can feel Christian grab on my hair. "FUCK! I'm gonna... Baby.. If you don't want me to come in your mouth you need to back away like now.."

I take him all in then back up and just swirl my tongue on the head. I cup the head of his dick so he can shoot his load into my head.

"Jesus Christ, Ana!"

I look down at my hand and decide to lick it all off. "Hmm look at that you taste good too"

"Fuck.." He groans.

I kiss his abs and make my way up to his chest. Then I notice the small round scars and I kiss each of them making Christian tense up a bit. I kiss up his neck until I find his lips and give him a kiss. "I'll be back". I get up and go wash my hand in his bathroom. When I get back Christian is still coming down from his high but his boxers are on the floor. "Gonna sleep naked."

"Hell yeah I am. And so should you."

I shrug and take the shirt and my underwear off. I slip next to him and he spoons me.

"I love feeling your skin on me. It's so soft and warm" he kisses my shoulder.

I have no idea what came over me to touch him, to just give him a bit of oral and to sleep next to him naked but I want to do this with him.

"Sleep time Ana" he turns the lights off with a button by the bed. "We have work in the morning. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight"

I drift off quickly.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Rise and shine baby" I say then begin to suck on her clit.

"Oh fuck, I've never had this kind of wake up call" she mumbles. Her eyes are still close and she's grabbing on to my hair. I suck a bit harder then dip my tongue right at her entrance making her arch her back. She then grips my hair tighter and rides my tongue.

And I let her.

Her swollen clits begins to beg for attention so while she rides my tongue I rub her clit with my thumb.

"SHIT! Oh fuck. Don't stop.."

"I don't plan to."

I tease her clit with my tongue this time while I ease two fingers her massaging her walls.

"I'm.. FUCK CHRISTIAN! Im right there."

I suck on her swollen clit and slide my fingers faster making we come right on my hands.

"FUCK!" She moans while I clean her all up with my tongue. "Well good morning to me. I should sleep over more often if these are the wake up calls."

"I can wake you up different ways baby so you should deff stay over more often. But get up! Go take a shower we have to leave soon"

"Let me come down from my high first" she giggles.

Thirty minutes later we're both dressed and having breakfast.

"I'm going to go visit Carla later and ask her more questions about my brother." Ana says while taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Just let me know whatever you find and I'll send on the message to Taylor. I'm sure we'll be able to find something by this afternoon"

"Christian, what if my brother doesn't.. You know.."

"Things like that happen, Ana. You have to be prepared. Many people want nothing to do with their biological families. I, for one, wouldn't. But that's just me. Let's be hopeful, okay?" I grab her hand and she nods. "Don't let it get to you too much."

"I still can't believe I have a brother."

"Does Kate or anyone else know?" She shakes her head. "Why not?"

"I'd only tell Kate besides you but she's got the whole wedding thing stressing her our lately so I don't want to put my problems on her." She says then takes a bite of her eggs.

"That's understandable. Let's hurry, we have to leave in a few."

"Okay, I'm done" she says cleaning her mouth. "Let's go" she grabs her bag while I grab my things and we head to the elevator. When we reach the parking garage I point to where Luke is waiting her her.

"See you later, Mr. Grey. Have a good day!" She gives me a quick kiss.

"You too Miss Steele" I miss while she gets into the car an waves.

That girl is simply consuming every part of me.

* * *

**Ana POV**

Tuesday has been a really slow day but I can't wait to get home. Christian said he found some info on my brother.

Instead of visiting Carla I gave her a call. I asked a few more questions and I passed on the answers to Christian. So I'm exited to see what he's got so far. He told me that with a birthday and the biological fathers name he could probably get some info. The other questions I had asked Carla was just to have to be safe.

Since I'm almost done with work early I send a text to Luke asking him to buy a pie of pizza and then wait for me in front of the building. It's only 3pm so I'm happy I got things done early today.

When I step into the elevator I hear my phone buzz with a text.

_**You're beautiful.**_

I smile to myself. Christian has lately gotten into this habit where he sends me random texts like this. Not that I'm complaining. I find myself smiling at random times.

When I step into the car and place the pizza box on my lap I look up at Luke.

"Hey Lukey Dukey" I laugh.

"Hey" he drives off. Luke has been off today. He's been in his own world looking lost.

"Luke, you seem off today. What's up?"

He sighs. "Lily wants to go on search for her biological parents."

"Oh.." What else do I say to that?

"I don't know why I'm letting it bother me so much. It's her decision."

"Maybe you're scared for her"

"What?"

"Maybe you're scared that what she might find might not be what she was expecting. It might hurt her."

"I guess that's true. I know there's many reasons why people give up kids for adoption but in scared that she'll find out something she didn't want to. That the truth my hurt her." He says. I can tell this is really getting to him.

"Have you ever thought about looking for your biological parents?"

"Yeah.. But I'm scared. I'm a 29 year old man who's scared of finding the truth."

"Hey!" I say a bit loud "there's nothing wrong with being scared. I say you should go for it. Lily too. It's better to know something than know nothing no matter how bad it is."

"That's true." He says and slows down motioning that we're here.

"Park the car and come join me. I want you to cheer up so follow me."

"Fine" he laughs and I smile.

I do enjoy talking and spending time with Luke.

Around 5pm Christian arrives to my place and Luke gives us alone time. Once he's out the door Christian basically attacks me with a kiss.

"Well it's nice to see you too babe" I laughs.

"Today was so long and stressful and I just wanted to drop it all and come to you"

"You? Mr. Grey? CEO? Wanted to drop everything for a girl. What a dream come true" I say sarcastically and he laughs. "Anyways! What did you find?"

"Alright well," he takes his suit jacket off, rolling up his sleeves and taking a seat with me next to him. "I was going to tell you everything we did but I'll just get to the point. Your brother was adopted outside the state and the family that took him in was given over $1,000,000..  
my guess is to never mention his real mom and dad. Your brothers father and grandfather are two mother fuckers that care about themselves only. Anyways, I know you told me that your mother made Patrick, your brothers grandfather, promise to keep the name Charlie but that didn't happen. His name was changed. My guess is that he also has a birth certificate from Florida."

"Florida?"

"Yes, that was where he was adopted." He stop and stares at me. I can tell he knows more but he's just sure I'm soaking this all in. "There might be a huge possibility Luke your brother."

"Why?"

"He has the same birthday. August 21st. His middle name is Charles which comes awfully close to Charlie and Luke is from Florida. He moved to Washington just 5 years ago."

"Holy fuck.. How fast can we find out if it's him?" I ask.

"Well the only way to find out is through DNA."

"How are we going to do that without alerting him? How do I ask Carla to give me something for a DNA sample?"

"Leave that to me baby. I'll figure it out. You'll have an answer by this weekend." I just nod not wanting to know how he's going to do this. "If it's Luke, are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure. It's weird, today he told me about how Lily wants to go in search of her real parents. I asked him if he would do the same he said yes but he's scared. How do I tell him he's my brother, if it turns out to be like that, and that we share the same mother? The one who left me because she felt guilty for being pressured to give him up? That his father and that whole family seem like assholes for what they did?" I sigh.

"We'll figure it out."

"Promise?" I look up at him.

"I promise" he leans down and gives me a kiss.

If Luke is my brother how do I go about telling him? Should I just push him to find his real parents and make it easy for him?

Fuck!

* * *

**I feel like this update was pretty suckish but it's something! Things are gonna get crazy soon. William will appear again with Leila this time ;) and shit is gonna go down lol**


	21. Chapter 21

It's the weekend before the wedding and Kate has _me_ stressed out. We just finished getting our dresses and now we're making last minute arrangements. I just want to go home! Christian told me that he'll have the DNA results today and I'm honestly scared. In some ways I hope it's Luke because I have a connection with him.

"Ana! Are you listening to me?" KATE says.

"Yeah yeah, you're done with the decorations now you're going to make the last payment for the cake. Let's go"

"You're so grouchy today"

"Kate, you have me stressed and it isn't even my wedding." I look at her.

After making the final payment for the cake, Christian tells me to go to his place. So I tell Kate to drop me off and to take my dress with her and I'll pick it up tomorrow.

As soon as I step into Christian's place he's there standing waiting for me.

"Come, we need to talk." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to his room. I nod and follow along. When I step into his room I sit on his bed and look up at him. "Luke is your brother." He looks at me and I can tell he's hiding something.

"I don't even want to know how you got samples for the DNA but I don't want to know what you're hiding. I can see it in your eyes."

"Your mom lied about being forced to give him up. She gave him up willingly. When I got the results this morning I called Luke's dad, James. He's a nice man so I just wanted to let him know what was going on. He told me the whole story about how Luke's biological dad made sure all the papers were from Florida to make it seem like he was born and adopted there. Luke's dad worked for that family and they knew that James and his wife were trying for kids so they gave James and his wife, Luke and one million to leave the state. James even met Carla. She did tell him to keep the name Charlie but they changed it."

"So she lied. Hmm I'm about to find out why." I grab my phone out my purse and start dialing her number.

"Ana do you think-"

"Shh! Just shh I need answers. Like now." I put my phone on speaker.

"Ana, honey? Hi."

"Why did you lie?" I say.

"Lie? What are you talking about?"

"About the fact that you weren't forced to give him up for adopted. You did it willingly."

"Oh" she sobs.

"Start talking."

"Oh Ana, I was so young and scared. That family really wanted nothing to do with our baby boy and I felt alone-"

"Grandma Beth would have helped you and you know that!" I interrupt.

"I know but it was just hard! They weren't even going to give me money. They didn't even want their names on the birth certificate. What wasn't suppose to do?"

"Ask grandma Beth for help and hold your head up high. I understand being young and scared I would have been too but you had people to turn to. People who would have helped you raise that baby. You gave your son up willingly just because the father wanted nothing to do with it. Then you felt guilty about it and walked out on me. That's some fucked up shit Carla."

"Ana it's not that simple!"

"I'm not saying it's that simple. Being a teenage mother is never simple but I'm saying you had options. You had a family who would have helped! I'm pretty sure grandma Beth and great-aunt Helen would have stepped in to help! Not only did you miss watching me grow up to the lady I am today but you also missed on watching your son grow up to the handsome gentleman he is today."

"You found him? Y-you know him? Oh Ana what's his name? Where does he live. I need to see him. Meet him." She sobs even harder.

"I know who he is. He happens to be a great friend of mines. Someone who I can actually consider an older brother. But I'm not telling you who he is. Him meeting you is his decision. Not mines nor yours. Goodbye Carla." I hang up and look up at Christian.

"Well, do you feel better?" He asks.

"Oh yeah!" I give him a small smile. "How do I go about telling Luke? Should I even?"

"Just think about it. When you go home tomorrow you'll think about it."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh you're staying with me today" he smirks and leans in to kiss me.

God, I might really love this man.

**-1 week later. Kate &amp; Elliot's Wedding-**

It's a beautiful Saturday morning and I'm about to go insane! Kate is stressing me out and she's really not doing anything. She's just running around looking like she's about to just drop on the floor and cry because this wedding planner isn't doing her damn job.

"Kate, sit the fuck down!" I say.

"But-"

"Sit the fuck down and finish your hair and makeup. And you," I point to the wedding planner "you're suppose to not stress out the bride. Are you even certified to do this? You know what you're fired. Goodbye. Leave."

"But-"

"Look Martha, that's your name right?" I interrupt asking her and she nods. "You're doing a shit job and you need to go!"

"Whatever" she says. "Elliot is making a mistake anyways" she whispers but Mia and I manage to hear.

"Martha Jennings! I knew you looked familiar. Oh man Elliot is going to lose his shit. How did Elliot not see you? Kate did you hire her without Elliot knowing?" Mia says.

"Yeah. But why would he lose his shit?" Kate asks.

"Elliot dated Martha in high school but she was super clingy and was even talking about marriage when they were 16! It was crazy. She even tried to get pregnant by him on purpose." Mia tells us.

"So this is why you're making Kate's day hell? Because you're jealous. We want a refund of what they payed you by tonight if not I will sue you and people will know how you made a brides day hell because of jealousy. I'm sure no one will hire you after that." I tell her.

"Fine!" She says angrily and walks out.

"You're hanging out way too much with Christian." Mia laughs. "That's deff something he would have said."

"Come on let's just finished getting ready."

An hour later we're on our way to the church. Kate wanted to get married through the church and Elliot as well. That's actually really cute. When we arrive I see the guys walking in.

"You ready?" Jess asks and Kate nods. "This is going to be a beautiful day for you."

"Come on let's go!" Mia says.

Jess and Mia walk in first. Then I do. But the moment I step foot into the church Christians eyes land right on me. He knows I had a different dress from the other girls because I'm the maid of honor. While the girls dresses are strapless mine is halter top pushing my boobs up more. Also my hair style is a bit different. Jess and Mia have loose waves while my hair is all pushed to one side with simple curls.

Once I make eye contact with Christian I wink at him and take my place.

Then Kate walks in and I don't think I've ever seen Elliot so speechless. He's looking at her like she's the only one here. He looks like he's about to cry.

"That's my girl" I hear him whisper to Christian.

The ceremony goes by beautifully there wasn't a dry eye in the place when Elliot and Kate shared their vows. Oh I cried like a baby. It was just all so beautiful.

When we all walk out in couples Christian pulls me close and kisses me. I hear people whistling in the back.

"Come on we're creating traffic." I giggle.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he whispers.

"Thanks you."

The rest of the day goes by flawlessly. We had too much fun taking our pictures. After I gave my speech Christian did the best man speech and it was too sweet. Elliot cried and I can tell Christians words meant a lot to him.

Everyone is now watching the Kate and Elliot do their first dance as husband and wife.

"Ana, how's everything with Luke going?" Christian asks.

I decided that I was going to push him to find his family and make it easy for him but I just want to blurt it out.

"Slow. I just want to tell him." I look over to the dance floor and now Kate is dancing with Carrick while Elliot dances with Kate's mom.

"So tell him." He gets up and grabs Mia's hand and leads her to the dance floor. I make my way over to Luke who's sitting in between Shay and Lily.

"Come let's dance. Of course if Shay doesn't mind."

"Go for it." She smiles.

As we dance I hesitate on bringing the topic up but I do so anyways.

"Any luck finding more information?" I ask.

"I got a bit more but it's not a lot."

We continue to dance but I stop.

"Come we need to talk" I lead him outside the venue and sit in a near by bench.

"What's up?" He asks.

"I'm not even sure how to say this so I'll just come out with it. You're my brother. We share a mom." I look up at him and he's frozen.

"What do you mean?"

"When my mom came back she dropped a bomb on me. I have an older brother she gave up for adoption. So I began searching and long story short you're my brother."

"How long have you known? And why didn't you come to me when you had a hunch it was me?" He sounds a bit angry.

"We've had a hunch for a while but I found out a week ago"

"We?" He asks. "Who's we?"

"Christian and I."

"Wait. Wouldn't you need to do a DNA test to find out? How did-"

"I don't know" I interrupted. "Christian handled that."

"Ana this is so fucked up! You should have came to me. Yeah it would have been hard to process but you should have came to me!"

"I know and I'm sorry but I didn't know how to approach you!"

"Whatever Ana. You had me on this hunt when you could have just fucking told me! You even got DNA sample behind my back! Fuck. I can't right now." He gets up and walks back in.

The rest of the night goes by great but I still can't get over the fact that I pissed off Luke. Christian kept asking me if I was okay after I told him what happened. Luke left early and I can tell I fucked up. He's right I should have told him something.

Christian and I danced a lot. Like a lot, a lot. We laughed, shoved and even attacked each other. I'm hoping someone took pictures of us. Grace kept watching Christian and I with a smile on her face. It was heartwarming. Dad and I danced as well. Just two songs since daddy isn't much of a dancer. But we danced while Kate and her dad had their father-daughter dance and it was truly a special moment. I loved my daddy and I held him tight through out the song. I even shed a few tears. The moment was very emotional. Then when another slow song came up I made dad get up and dance again. I made a mental note to visit him more often.

Before Christian and I leave I go attack Kate with a hug. She held me tight and thanked me for always being there for her and if you guessed it, yes I cried once again. Why are weddings so emotional? Christian gave his brother a hug gave them a surprise. Elliot's gift for Kate was the honeymoon but Christian paid for a cruise they can go on after the honeymoon. Kate and Elliot are booked for two weeks straight. That was very nice of Christian.

"Baby?" Christian says as soon as I get in the car.

"Yeah" I answer.

"I know the whole thing with Luke is upsetting you but give him some time, okay?"

I nod. I'm not sure why this is bothering me so much but it is. I just hope Luke can forgive me.

"We're here" Christian announces the moment we arrived. I take off my heels and walk into the elevator holding Christians hand. "You looked so absolutely fucking beautiful today. It was hard keeping my hands off you."

"Oh trust me it was hard keeping my hands off you too. You look so hot in your tux" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. It's a rough, lustful kiss and I'm enjoying every second of it.

When the elevator pings we break apart and head into his place. Still holding hands we make our way to his room.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow we can go sailing on my boat. Just us two. And you can wear a hot bikini just for me." Christian says taking off his bow tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sounds good to me." I stand in front of him and help him unbutton. I lean in and kiss and he kisses back. He then kisses down my neck to my shoulder. I've never wanted to be with a man as much as I want to be with Christian.

"I want you. I'm want you so bad."

"Then take me. Have me. Make me yours." I whisper.

His shirt falls to the floor then he slowly peels me out my dress. Taking everything in slowly. When the dress falls to the floor in standing in front of him in just white lace panties.

"Fuck" he whispers.

I manage to take his pants off as he lightly bites and kisses my neck.

"You're so beautiful."

We make our way to the bed and he lays on top of me. His lips make they're way down my chest to my stomach to my thighs. Leaving some kisses. He's caressing my body. Being gentle and soft.

He's not going to fuck me.

We're not just going to have sex.

We're going to make love.

_Love._

Him leaving tender kisses and not leaving a single part of my body untouched is enough for me to know that.

He peels my panties off and I'm exposed to him. Completely. I know is been naked in front of him before but tonight it feels different. Everything feels raw.

"So wet already baby?" He kisses me. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe I have you like this next to me. You were always so feisty and a hard ass. I knew I had to try my hardest to have you and now that I got you I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

All the air in my lungs leave as he makes this confession.

"You won't lose me, I promise. I .. You're amazing.."

_I love you_

He gets rid of his boxer briefs and rubs his dick on my pussy.

"Oh fuck.." I moan out.

"I don't think I have time for foreplay"

"Then just go for it." I tell him and he reaches for the night stand drawer pulling out a condom. "Wait," I say.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just.. We won't need that."

"Why?" He asks.

"I've been on birth control for a little over a week. I'm clean.."

"So am I." He kisses me again very gently and soft throwing the condom to the side. He rubs the head of his dick on clit making my arch my back in pleasure. "So wet.. You ready?" I nod at his question and feel him align himself at my entrance. He slowly slides in stretching me in the best way possible. "Fuck, Ana, you're so tight.."

"And you're fucking huge!" I say as I moan in pleasure. I swear I hear him chuckle. "Move.. Please.."

He begin to thrust slow but hard and that feels so good. My hands make they're way to his back to pull him closer to me.

"You feel so good.." He says.

I begin to bite on his shoulder and leave small kisses while I moan. His thrusts begin to speed up and I throw my head biting my lip.

"Fuck, Christian!"

"Fuck, Ana, this feels so good. I don't think sex has ever felt this good for me before.. This isn't even sex.. This is.." He stop and just looks into my eyes. I can feel his emotions. I can feel everything. It's all so raw and overwhelming. I can feel what he's trying to tell me. "What are you doing to me baby?" He whispers. Him looking into my eyes makes things more intense. I want to throw my head back in pleasure but I can't look away. He sees right through me and I see right through him.

"The same thing you're doing to me.."

"I'm close" he whispers in my ear.

"So am I.."

He thrust go harder and I'm now screaming his name over and over again. The orgasm in me is about to explode.

"Babe.. Christian.. I'm gonna.."

"Me too! Fuck. Come with me baby! Now"

And I do. I come with him. Hard. I don't think I've ever come this hard. Oh fuck ..

"Wow" I say.

"Yeah.." He slides off lays next to me. Spooning me.

"Christian?"

"Yeah."

"I.. You're amazing.."

"So are you, baby. So are you."

_I love you, damn it._

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Any questions or comments leave them as a review :) i read everything! I know some of you were hoping Luke took the news easily but come on, things were done behind his back and he did have the right to know. I would have been upset too! Oh and yes. William and Leila will be making an appearance soon. Really soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest reviewer that said: _This story actually has the potential to be good. If only it was written by someone with good grammar it would be excellent._**

**Lmao thanks, that's really sweet of you to say *insert laughing emoji here* If you don't like my story or my writing then there's not point in wasting your time reading it if you're going to leave unnecessary comments like the one you left. I know I'm not an excellent writer and I do like when people leave me reviews telling me where I can improve. However; I don't like comments as the one you left . That was pretty rude.**

**Anyways, I have a feeling many might not like this chapter but this is how I always envisioned it going.**

**I'm glad you guys understood that it's a natural reaction for Luke to be mad at Ana. It would seem unreal if he wasn't. Don't worry they'll work it out.. eventually lol**

* * *

**Christian POV**

It's been almost a week since Ana and I had sex. It wasn't just sex. It was making love. I haven't been able to admit to her just to myself. Since then Ana and I have been fucking like rabbits any chance we get. We fucked on my boat, my car, my bed, kitchen counter at her place, her bed, my couch..

We've mostly made love. Sweet tender love.

It's Friday afternoon and Ana is waiting for me at my place. She only had half a day at work so she went straight to escala.

Once I step foot into the foyer I hear Ana talking to Gail in the living room.

"Hey baby," I kiss her.

"I'll see you around, Ana." Gail smiles. "Good afternoon, Mr. grey."

"Good afternoon, Gail."

"Hey," she smile. "Have you seen the papers today?" I shake my head and she passes it to me. "We're on the front page."

And we are. It's an article and a picture of Ana and I dancing from the wedding. Ana and I are looking into each other's eyes smiling.

_**Christian Grey taken?**_

_**Last week Seattle's most eligible bachelor, Christian Grey, was caught cozy with Anastasia Steele at his brother's, Elliot Grey, wedding. Last Saturday Elliot Grey tied the knot with Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of the owner of Kavanagh Media. Both Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele were part of the bridal party of course as best man and maid of honor. A source tells us they we're inseparable that whole night. Laughing, talking and even kissing. Hmm, Miss Steele has snatched him ladies. Maybe we'll have another Grey wedding soon.**_

"What the hell? I made sure no paparazzi got even a mile near the venue. Plus it's been almost a week, did they really have to print this out almost a week later?"

"This picture was posted on Instagram by a college friend of mine and Kate. Her account is private and the picture only got 20 likes. So one of those 20 people must have screen shot it and sold it."

"I'm going to fine-"

"Christian!" She giggles. "It's fine, plus it's a pretty nice picture of us. I have it on my phone."

"It's is a nice of guard picture." I add.

"Totally, I even posted it on my Instagram" she laughs "our friend, Jose, took a lot of off guard pictures that night as well. He's going to be sending them to Kate soon."

"You posted it on Instagram?" I smirk. "You have that?"

"Oh yeah, you should make one too"

"Ana, I'm a well known business man. Keeping my personal life personal is already hard." I chuckle.

"Well, you can always make your account private. If not, just don't post things you wouldn't want anyone to see. Mine is public. I have nothing to hide." She smiles.

"Fine I'll make one and just post pictures of you"

"Me?"

"Yup, to show every fucker that you're mine" she shakes her head laughing and gives me a kiss. "How was your day today?"

"Ugh, annoying. I don't think I've ever been so annoyed at work in my life"

The vibrating of my phone brakes us apart.

"Hold on baby, I have to take this call" I say as I walk away for some privacy.

"Alright."

After I finish with the phone call I walk back and hear two people arguing.

"Ana do you not realize how fucked up everything is!? Not only did you keep everything a secret from me but you guys also talked to my dad! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME YOU TO TALKED TO NOT MY DAD!"

"Luke, I get your mad but in my defense I didn't talk to your dad Christian did."

"It doesn't matter. The person that should have been contacted was me!"

"Luke," I say "don't blame Ana I was indeed the one who called your father. I just needed some answers."

"Fine, but I don't think you both are comprehending how fucked up everything is. Everything was kept behind my back, you caught sample for a DNA test without notifying me and Ana had me on this hunt for my parents when she could have just been honest. Plus, my dad was told about this and I was left out. I have as much as a right to know everything as well." Shit, he's right. And from the looks of it he's still mad.

"Luke if you could just-"

"Mr. Grey, you have a visitor" Taylor interrupts what Ana was going to say. He has a worried look.

"Who?"

"Leila Williams, sir."

Leila? Fuck! What is she doing here. I see her walk to us with a shy smile on her face. And a small baby bump.

"Hi Christian," she says timidly.

"You have got to be kidding me," I hear Ana whisper.

"What are you doing here Leila?" I ask.

"You've been ignoring my calls and Emails, Christian. You can't keep shutting me out we have to talk" she looks over to Ana then to me.

"About..?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asks. "I thought my stomach would be enough of a giveaway.."

This seriously has to be some joke or a really bad plan of hers.

"Are you saying I got you pregnant? Leila that's impossible you were on the pill!" I can feel myself getting angry.

"Accidents happen!"

"This is just great" Ana whispers. "Looks like you two have a lot to talk about. I'm out."

"Ana.. Come here" she just throws up a piece sign. "Ana!"

"Look, I'm fucking annoyed right now. Today has been a really slow annoying day and it seems to be getting worse. First, I call up to see if my car is ready and it isn't and really how long does it take to get brakes fixed? So that had me annoyed all day at work. Then this one here" she points to Luke "doesn't even let me finish my sentences so the annoyance came back and now we have her" she points to Leila "showing up with a pretty big situation that you, sir, need to handle. I'm going for a walk I'll be back later."

She steps into the elevator and in seconds she's gone.

"Luke. Go follow her. It's what I pay you to do and you" I make eye contact with Leila "my office. Now!"

I can feel my blood boiling up.

"Leila," I say as we step into my office "So what's the deal? Why are you doing this?"

"This is your-"

"No, I highly doubt this is my child. You're about four or five months, am I correct?"

She nods "almost five months"

"If we count back, that's around the time we ended the contract and I don't think we were together. So tell me, what's it to you?" She stays quiet and I know she's hiding something. "I know you're not mute Leila, TALK!"

Again nothing.

"You're not leaving until you talk" I sit down at my desk and look at her while she stares at her hands.

About ten minutes later Taylor walks into the office.

"Sir, can I have a word with you in private." I nod and step out the office "as you know miss Steele's car was having brake problems but I have made it a mission to have the car inspected. Her car is brand new and when you got it for her there were no problems. But this came in today. Her brakes were.. Well.. Intentionally fucked with."

"Someone fucked with the brakes?" He nods. "Fuck! Can we find out who?"

"Yeah, I told them to use gloves just in case there's finger prints anywhere. They haven't found any so far"

"Get to it Taylor I have-" I'm interrupted by the sound of my phone.

"What is it, Luke?"

"Christian, Mr. Grey, sir fuck! It's Ana.." I freeze in my spot and look up at Taylor who apparently heard the same thing. He takes my phone and puts its on speaker.

"What happened boy!?" Taylor says.

"T! Fuck! Everything happened so fast. I started to follow Ana the moment she left in the SUV. She was annoyed that I was following her so she turned to me and told me to fuck off. We got into an argument and she decided that running away was a smart thing to do.." I hear him groan in pain. Shit. What happened? "I lost her for a few minutes and when I finally caught up to her she wasn't alone. That prick, William, was pushing her into a car. Fuck I think everything was a set up. You said he's mentioned Leila before and I saw them together yesterday. I think Leila was just suppose to piss of Ana and get her out of Escala. Shit.."

I slam my office door open startling Leila and walk up to where she's sitting.

"Luke what happened after?" I ask.

"I followed them but they were speeding and there were too many cars in the way. Then I get rear ended intentionally and I lost control of the car and I side crashed a light pole. Hard. My left arm is hurting like a mother fucker right now." I hear the ambulance is the background.

"Luke I'll meet you in the hospital." I hang up taking the phone from Taylor's hands. "Leila you better start fucking talking!"

"Sir, I'll talk to her. Go to the hospital"

I grab my keys and head over to the hospital. Once I arrive, I ask for his room and make my way over. The doctor is talking to him about his injuries. Apparently he dislocated his shoulder and has bruised ribs. When the doctor walks out I walk in.

"Christian, fuck, I'm so sorry! I was trying to follow them but-"

"I don't want to hear it. When you're discharged go home. You have a dislocated shoulder and bruised ribs so you need to rest and heal."

"Fuck no" Luke says "I'm going to do everything I can to find this prick. That's my sister he has."

"Oh now she's your sister?" I hiss.

"Look, I'm pissed at her. Fucking pissed. Hell, I'm pissed at you too! I was close too quitting but that's taking it too far. I still care about Ana. So I'm not going anywhere until we find her."

"You were planning on quitting?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah," he sighs "I'm just pissed and I mean can you blame me? I needed time away. Let's just worry about Ana at the moment. Is Leila still at your place?"

"yeah," I answer "and she won't be leaving anytime soon. She's seems vulnerable I'm sure William got his way to her by bribing her."

"Bribe back then," Luke says.

I let out a frustrated sigh. William better pray I don't get my hands on him. I'm pretty sure he planned this carefully.

* * *

**So here it is. Any questions, comments or concerns leave them as a review :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I'm totally going with the Leila is pregnant plotline that as one of you said is lame and over used. He isn't the father. Just saying.. she was just suppose to be a distraction.**

* * *

**Ana POV**

I storm out Escala annoyed. I've been annoyed all with what's going on with my car but I had managed to push it aside. But then Luke's stubbornness and Leila's surprise just made me annoyed all over again. I turn back and notice Luke following me in the SUV.

"Fuck off" I say hoping he'll hear me.

"Get in Ana, I'll drive you to where ever you wanna go."

"Now you want to be nice. Just leave me alone."

"Ana, get in!" He says a bit louder.

"NO!"

"GET IN! Stop being so stubborn."

"YOU'RE STUBBORN TOO!"

"Ana, just listen to me-"

"I asked you to listen to me too but you didn't so why should I?" I say as I continue to walk.

"Ana-"

"I'm out" I decide to run through the bushes and into an alleyway. I can her the car trailing behind but I keep running until I know I've lost him. I slow down and keep walking when I suddenly feel someone following me.

When I look back I see him.

"What the fuck William. Following me again?" He doesn't say anything he just grabs my arm tightly "LET GO!"

"Shut up and follow me"

"LET GO!" I repeat. He begins to drag me so I punch him with my other hand making him stumble a bit. I take that as my cue to run be he catches up to me. He's holding me tightly around my waist but I manage to elbow him in his stomach making him loosen his grip a bit. I push him then run again.

This time when he grabs me he pulls a knife out. I froze.

Fuck.

Is he insane!?

He pushed my into a near by car threatening me with the knife. He sits next to me and the driver takes off.

"I knew Leila would piss you off so much with her news that you would walk out."

"What do you mean?"

"It was all a plan. Grey didn't get her pregnant. Some other guy did. I just needed you out the building?"

"For what!?" I hiss.

"To take you."

"This is kidnapp"

"Shut up" he hisses.

"You really used a girl that's pregnant for this stupid stunt? Really William? That's low. How do you even know Leila?"

"I met her two months ago. She was desperate for money so I thought I'd use her to get some information. Money buys you everything and she was willing to do and say anything to get her hands on it." He says. Fuck! He must know about Christian's.. Taste..

I look through the rear view mirror and I notice a car following us.

LUKE!

I close my eyes and hope he can stop William but all hope is lost when Will makes a call.

"I need you to get rid of the security detail cunt. NOW!" He yells at the other person through the phone.

"No! Don't hurt Luke!"

"Oh I'm not going to do nothing to your precious brother. Someone else is." He sneers.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"As in you're stalking me? Invading my life and privacy? William what the fuck is going on with you?"

"Shut up!" He hisses.

My eyes are locked on the rear view mirror and what happens next has me frozen in my spot. The guy in this car and Luke are both speeding but someone rear ended Luke making him lose control and side crash into a light pole.

Luke! Oh god no..

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Wait until I get my hands on you Will,"

"What are you going to do?" He questions.

"Most likely kill you and chop your balls off. YOURE INSANE! I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Leila showing up out of nowhere. I knew you had to be behind that. This all actually really stupid." Even though everything sounds really stupid.. His plan fucking worked.

"Well you didn't think about it before."

We arrive to an old small house. Will grabs me by my arm and pushes me out holding the knife close to me with the other hand.

"So tell me, dumb ass, what do you plan on getting out of this?"

"Don't worry" I laugh bitterly and keep walking. As soon as I make it inside the house I sneeze. It's so fucking dusty in here. "Nice place."

"Sit"

"No"

"Don't fuck with me, Ana." He waves the knife.

"If you actually think you scare me you're crazy. So what the fuck do you want. I have a date tonight with Christian." I lie. Barely. We don't have a date but I was planning on sleeping over.

"So you're dating him now?" He says bitterly.

"Yeah, basically."

"You're suppose to be mine! Be my wife!"

"YEAH WELL YOU LEFT ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE."

"It was a MISTAKE. A FUCKING MISTAKE." He yells back.

"Well you can't take it back."

"Ana, you're suppose to be mine!"

"What is this sick obsession you have with me now?" I ask.

"I just don't like seeing you with other men. I had you first. And now you happen to date that prick. Christian. That sucker is stuck with me for at least a year. And I plan on using his investments the moment my uncle gives me his position and retires."

"You're an asshole!" I say angrily.

"How can you be with him? He's into twisted shit. He's going to beat you soon" he gets closer to me.

"Maybe you should do your homework on BDSM. He doesn't beat people. Oh and everything is consensual! Women like being spanked, hit with paddles, whipped. There's safe words. It's all for mutual pleasure. I know what he's into and yeah I'm not all into it. Doesn't mean I'm running away. You're so ignorant William."

"Have you fucked him?"

"Oh yeah, a lot of times actually. And he's way better than you." I smirk.

He grabs my arms tightly, dropping the knife. "No one can love you better than I can. Fuck your better than I can."

"Sure about that?"

"Want me to test out that theory?" He sneers.

"If you even dare touch me that way, William, you will be eating your own dick." He swings his hand and slaps me and by reflex I punch him. "Bitch!" I punch him again and push him to the floor. When I run to the door he grabs me from my hair and pulls me back hard making me fall on the floor and banging my head hard.

He gets on top of me and bangs my head on the floor making me scream in pain. My visions is going blurry and my eyes and getting watery.

"WILLIAM STOP IT!" I plead. But his head is in another place. He punches me hard twice and everything goes black.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

It's been three hours and still no news on Ana. Where could this prick have taken her.

Luke got discharged and hour ago and he kept his word. He didn't go home at all. He's been here making phone calls and trying to get news.

Leila has been here as well I have not let her out my sight. I tried be nice and gentle but it isn't working. I have to keep in mind she's pregnant. I can't just yell at her and stress her out.

I walk up to her and kneel down. "Leila, you're testing my patience. Where did William take Ana?"

"Sir, I don't know." She says once more yet I know she's lying.

"How much did he pay you?"

"What?"

"How much did he pay you?" I ask once again.

"H-he didn't pay-"

"Stop with the bullshit, Leila! He bribed you. I'm sure he did and being that you're pregnant I'm sure it was money he used."

"I- I can't say" she says in a low voice.

"Damn it, Leila! Tell me!" I say angrily.

"I don't know where he took her but he just told me to somehow piss Ana off and get her to leave. He- I'm not sure why he's doing this. He said if I opened my mouth he'd ruin me."

"Look," I sigh "I promise you nothing will happen but you need to tell me everything you know."

"He knows about your lifestyle.. Umm he said he needed my help to get Ana back. He said that he loves her and that she belongs to him. He hired someone for today. Well he hired two people. Someone to drive him and another to get rid of any complications.." She tells me.

"Do you know the names of the men he hired?" I ask.

"He called his driver Gibson. I'm not sure about his first name. The other guy is Ryker Jensen" she runs her fingers through her hair

"Leila, who's really the father of your child?"

She looks everywhere but at me "My ex's. He doesn't know, I'm not sure how to tell him. I was seeing him again at the same time I was your sub. By the time I got pregnant you and I had stop having sex."

"He needs to know,"

"I know," She sighs "William can be dangerous"

"Why do you say that?"

"He use to be on drugs but when his uncle found out he told him if he doesn't get clean he can't take over the company. He's gotten clean but he lashed out quickly and gets aggressive because he need a fix.. Plus, I'm sure he drinks a lot."

Great, this is just great.

"Wait!" She says. "One of the guys he hired.. I remember one of them saying he knew a place to take her something about an old abandoned home. About 30 minutes from here"

I look over at Taylor and he nods letting me know he heard.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

I wake up and my head is pounding. Oh god..

"Oh good you're awake" I try to adjust my eyes to the lighting but it's a bit blurry. Once I manage to see I notice William pacing the room.

"My head hurts.."

"There's a cup of water next to you." He's still pacing the room.

I sit up and take the cup. Taking a sip I keep my eyes on him. What the hell is going on?

"You hit your head pretty hard"

"Don't you mean you slammed my head pretty hard?" I say.

"Shut up!"

"William I'm tired, I want to go home, just tell me what do you want? What the fuck are you getting out of keeping me here?" He planned on taking me but what the fuck is he getting out of it?

"You being with me. We're getting married. Tomorrow."

"Over my dead body." I hiss. "You need my signature, you actually think you're going to get it?"

"It's cute how you think I can't forge. Oh honey I have to money to do that and more." He sneers.

This is just great. I honestly wonder if he thinks he can get away with this. Out of anger I throw the cup of water on him.

"You fucking bitch!" He comes at me and I punch him in the face.

"Step the fuck back"

"You know what Ana, you're going to regret this if you don't stop."

"Yea sure" I snort.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want the media knowing about Christian's dirty secret right? Or how about the world seeing your precious cousin having a fuck session with Elliot at the coping together ball. Or maybe I can let everyone know that Ethan is deep in debt due to gambling. How about I make your father jobless. I do have the money to do that."

Hold on.. Ethan what? Kate?

"What? Kate-" he motions me to stop and shows me a video on his phone. Oh god, it's a fucking video of Kate and Elliot fucking in his old bedroom from the looks of it. He has her up against the wall. "Why do you eve have that?"

"I never liked the bitch, could come in handy if she tried to fuck with me. It's not the only thing I have on her. She was pregnant with an old buddy of mines child and got an abortion. Imagine what would mommy and daddy think. Or even the new man?" he answers.

Kate..?

"What do you mean Ethan is deep in debt? He doesn't gamble." I say changing the topic.

"Oh but he does. Well.. Use to. Stopped gambling about a year ago when he found himself $150,000 in debt."

Ethan! What the fuck were you thinking!?

"So you just want me to be with you and you won't let this come out? And you won't ruin my dad?" I say angrily. "This is so fucked up William! There's no way I'm agreeing to this."

"Oh so you don't care about them?"

"I do-"

"So you'll do as I say?"

"No! What the fuck!? So what if I marry you? I can just get a divorce."

"Then all of this will come out"

"And by then Christian would have ruined you!" He stays quiet. "Did you not think about the fact that if I do agree I will find a way to tell all of them what's going on? Christian has more power than you!" _Well he really didn't think things through _

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"SHUT UP" he grabs me by my hair and slams me on the floor. "Stop talking just stop!"

"Angry that I'm right?" I smirk.

"Shut up!" He says again and I knew that I made a mistake of talking back. He slams my head again making everything go black.

* * *

**Christian POV**

6 hours now.

Taylor and Sawyer might have found the house and that's where they're on their way to. Leila is still here and she's not leaving until I find Ana.

Until I know my Ana is okay.

"Sir?" Leila calls out.

"What?"

"Umm.. I'm hungry.." She says embarrassingly.

"Where you hungry earlier?" She nods. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

I sigh and tell Gail to make something to eat for Leila. She should have spoken up. I wouldn't have left her hungry. Especially now that she's pregnant.

My phone rings and I immediately pick up.

"What? Did you find her?"

"We found the house, we saw him leave and come back but everything is black. No lights on. We have to do this carefully." Taylor tells me.

"Do what you have to do! Damn it! Where are you?"

"Sir just stay where you are we'll get her." Before I can say anything else he hangs up.

Fuck!

God, let my Ana be okay

* * *

**Uhh, not sure how you'll feel about this update. So I'm just going to slowly step back.**


	24. Chapter 24

**To a certain reviewer :) - Leila is still at escala because Christian isn't letting her go until Ana is found. Why would he just let her leave when she played a part in the kidnapping? Kicking her out the apartment isn't going to help. Keeping an eye on her until Ana is found, for me, is the smartest thing to do.**

* * *

**Ana POV**

I woke up to a loud bang. Oh god my head. It's pounding worse than before. I run my fingers through my hair and feel a huge bump.

Oh fuck.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I hear someone yell. I try to get up but I can barely open my eyes.

_My head oh god_

"ONE MORE TIME BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT. WHERE IS SHE?" The person yells again.

"I'm okay" I say. Barely. "I'M OKAY" I say louder.

"Ana?" Taylor?

"IN HERE!" I scream again. "My head. It hurts a lot."

"Ana, stay still. What else hurts?"

"My back feels a bit sore but that's it."

Everything goes black again.

When I wake up I'm in a hospital with Christian next to me. My head doesn't hurt as much.

"Hey baby" hey says.

"Hey," I smile. "Wait? Dad?" I notice him standing by the door.

"Yes, it's me. Christian called me. How you feel baby girl?"

"Better. At least my head isn't pounding anymore."

"You had a concussion falling in and out of consciousness" he says. "If I could I'd kill him."

"Daddy please.."

"I'm serious! No one hurts my baby girl like that.." He says. "It looks like you're being cared for here." He eyes Christian. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"What time is it?"

"3am." Dad comes over and kisses my forehead. "Rest okay."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"Christian?"

"Yeah?" He grabs my hand.

"Make sure William doesn't stand in the same room as me because I will chop his dick off and feed it to him."

He chuckles. "Alright, now get some rest. Oh and one thing"

"What?" I smile.

"I love you"

What.. Did he just.

"I. Love. You. Oh baby, you had no idea how angry and worried I was. I know you're strong and a fighter but I was worried. I'm just glad you weren't badly harmed." He gives me a kiss.

"I love you too." I tear up.

"No no. No tears. Sleep baby"

He loves me. I love him. I hope this isn't some fucked up dream.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

I told her I love her. I said it. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her she was going to wreck everything in me. She had me feelings things I've certainly never felt before. Slowly I was falling for her and I knew it. I was just trying to push it aside but after what William did I knew that I had to let her know how I feel.

I love her.

With all my heart.

The heart I never knew I actually had.

Ana is mine. Always will be.

Ana woke up around 11am. She seems okay but I can tell her back is still a bit sore. She told me she fell flat on her back before William slammed her head down first. I wanted to look for William and kill him myself.

Her dad passed by again and I can tell how fond she is of him. After all, he's the only parent she's had.

The doctor came in and told her she can leave but has to come back in three days for a check up. Her head for banged pretty hard and they want to make sure everything goes fine. They prescribed her pain medication.

Ana is currently in the bathroom getting changed into sweats and t-shirt.

"Ready? Babe?" I knock on the door.

"Yeah.. I didn't even feel the bruise I have on my cheek." She comes out.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Can we go?" She asks.

"Yeah come on."

When we arrive to my place she heads straight to the couch. "I'm hungry"

"I text Gail earlier to make homemade pizza. It should be ready. Stay here, I'll check."

I walk into the kitchen and I see Gail taking the pizza out the oven. "It's ready, sir. Here," she places two slices in each plate. "Enjoy."

I walk back with both plates and sit next to Ana.

"Can we go to my place later. I want to get some clothes. I want to stay here for a while if you don't mind."

"I don't. I love you."

"I love you too" she smiles and takes her plate.

"Where's.. Umm.. Luke?" She asks.

"He should be in the security room with Taylor."

"I'll be back, okay?" She places her plate down and walks away.

* * *

**Ana POV**

I still can't get it through my head that he loves me. He told me he loves me.

And I know he means it.

Oh god, I love him too. So much.

When I woke up today Christian had to step out the room for a call Taylor told me how Sawyer went straight to escala after his small accident to help look for me. Even if he had bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Also how he pushed Will around when they broke into the house.

As soon as I step into security room and see Luke dressed causal.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey, how you feeling Ana?" Taylor asks.

"Better. Luke, can we talk?"

"I can't I need to get going."

"Where to?"

"North Carolina?"

"Why!?" I frown.

"Lily found her biological mom and lives in NC. She doesn't want to go alone so she asked I tagged along. I need a few days away. To think."

"It's been over a week! We need to talk but you have injuries how are you flying out there!?" I exclaim.

"Not now. I'll be back Thursday. I have to go. I'll be fine." He walks out and I follow.

"Are you serious? I get you're still mad but we need to talk!"

"Ana! I need more time. I don't know how to handle everything. My biological mom abandoned both of us. My biological dad is a dick. You kept everything from me. Had me on this dumb hunt. Talked to my dad. I need time.."

"You're so stubborn!" I stomp my foot.

"So are you" he smiles. "We are siblings."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I am." I say sincerely. He comes over and hugs me.

"I accept your apology. I just need time to sort things out. I don't hate you or anything okay?" I nod. "I'm glad you're okay I was really worried. Just don't tell Christian how worried I was he'll say he was worried more than me." He chuckles, kisses my forehead and leaves.

One step forward.

"Look at that, things are slowly going to work out for both of you" Christian says.

"Looks like it. I sure hope so" I go over and hug him. "Come on let's eat our pizza."

"Christian, can you tell me about Leila?" I ask.

"What about?"

"Everything about her and her whole pregnant thing."

"Leila wasn't always vulnerable and easily bribed. She changed in the last two months of our contract. She became really shy and insecure. Even depressed in some cases. She use to be this outspoken yet really well behaved girl. Very obedient. She was into art a lot. I tried to get her help you know but she wouldn't take it. I stop doing things with her slowly because I wasn't sure if she wanted it or if she was doing it just to please me. Things needed to go both ways. I just ended up breaking our contract. Her ex is the baby's father. From what I've heard he's an asshole. Before I went to the hospital last night I turned her in to the police.. Along with William."

"Good, she deserves it."

"She's pregnant.."

"She should have thought of that before playing part of this."

"She needs help not jail time"

"Are you on her side?" I say angrily.

"No, but she was vulnerable and push-over like. William took an advantage of her." He retorts.

"Look," I sigh "I agree, she doesn't deserve jail. But she needs to learn that there's consequences towards her actions."

I still can't get out my head what William told me. Ethan in debt and Kate ending a pregnancy.

"William told me somethings last night.." I say changing the topic.

"what did he say?" he sounds annoyed.

"That Ethan is in debt due to gambling and that Kate ended a pregnancy. He said that if I don't stay with him he will let that come to light plus your secret plus a video of Elliot and Kate getting it on at the.. ball.. and leave my dad jobless."

"How could he possibly know that about Ethan and Kate?"

"He knew Luke is my brother.. what if it's all true? How come Kate never told me? How come Ethan never came to his family for help?"

"He could be lying. Maybe even exaggerating"

"What if he's not?"

He sighs and throws his head back "What are you going to do?" he asks.

"I don't know.."

_What do I do?_


	25. Chapter 25

Monday Morning comes around quick. Saturday I spent it in bed taking naps. I started getting a headache so I took pains medication and took small naps through out the day.

Christian didn't want me to go to work today but I'm feeling well so there's no point on staying home. Well in Christian's bed. I brought enough clothes to stay for a week.

It's lunch time and I'm waiting for detectives to arrives. They need to talk to me about William's case.

A few minutes later I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Anastasia Steele?" I nod. "I'm detective Daniel. I just have a few questions. This is just standard procedure."

"Of course, have a seat."

"Miss Steele, can you tell us what happened that day?"

I nod and tell him about the events leading up to the moment. I let him know about what William had done and how he attacked me. Also, I tell him about previous encounters.

"So you'll also be pressing charges on Miss Leila Williams?"

I hesitate for a moment.

She is pregnant.

But she needs to pay for playing part.

But then again she didn't do exactly anything to me.

But she knew what was going to happen and helped which makes her an accessory to kidnapping.

"Yes," I nod. "What would happen to her in her situation?"

"Well if she's guilty then she goes to jail and after she gives birth the baby goes either to a family member or foster care"

Oh..

"Alright, is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll be in contact with you if anything. Have a good day."

"Thank you. You too." I respond.

After the work day is done I head straight to Escala. I still don't have my car so Taylor picked me up today.

When I step into the apartment I hear Christian's voice. Hmm, he's home early. I walk to the kitchen since that's where he seems to be at.

"Yeah, just make sure the deal gets done. Alright." He hangs up and turns to me. "Hey, that was Ros about a deal in New York."

"You're home early"

"I am" he smiles. "How was your day?"

"It was okay, talked to a detective. Yours?"

"Long," he sighs. "Talk to the detective about?"

"Williams case, standard procedure."

"Right," he nods.

"Yeah, I pressed charges against Leila as well."

"What?"

"I pressed char-"

"I heard you," he interrupts me "but why? You agreed that she didn't deserve jail time."

"Christian, she might not have done anything directly to me but she knew what was going to happen and participated. That makes her an accessory to kidnap." I explain.

"But she doesn't-"

"Doesn't what?" I interrupt this time. "Why are you fucking defending her?"

Now I'm angry.

"I'm not! I'm just saying there's other ways to go about this!"

"Wow," I scoff and walk away to the room.

"Ana" he calls out.

"Ana!" I ignore once again

"Ana damn it!"

Once I reach other room I pack all my belonging.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." I keep throwing my stuff in.

"Let's talk!"

"No. You're obviously fond of Leila. So you've already decided that my choice was a wrong one."

"I'm not fond of Leila!" He states.

"Sure,"

"Ana listen!"

"No! You listen! What would you do if you were kidnapped and I said that the guy that helped shouldn't go to jail because he has a kid and is a bit unstable and needed the money? Huh? How would you feel that I'm defending him? I get that Leila needed the money I get that Leila is a bit unstable I get she needs help BUT SHE MADE A WRONG CHOICE. YES, I'LL FEEL BAD BUT THIS NEEDS TO BE DONE. EVERY ACTION HAS A CONSEQUENCE." I yell and stare at him. "Why are you defending her?"

"I just think that child should have a mom."

"Well the mom need to realize what she did wrong and it might shape her into a better person."

"Jail might make things worse! I wish someone would have gotten my mom help."

"So this is what this is?" I shake my head. "Christian, what you went through shouldn't be affecting this. These are two completely different situations"

He sighs. "Fine"

"Baby..?"

"Yeah," he says

"She needs to pay." I grab his hand.

"Alright, whatever you wan't I'll be by your side. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Now, unpack your clothes you're not leaving" He says pulling me close and giving me a kiss.

-5 days later-

It's Saturday and I haven't seen Christian since Thursday. He has a business meeting in New York and won't be back till tonight.

I've been stressed out all week with work, the whole William case, the whole Ethan and Kate thing. I went to the doctors on Tuesday for the check up and I have to go again tomorrow. Last check up.

Kate and Elliot got back last night and today she wants to go to lunch with me. I told her I missed Ethan so we should all have lunch together. At my place.

They should be here any minute.

And there goes a knock.

"Hey both of you. I missed our lunches together." I hug Kate and Ethan and let them in.

"Smells good" he says.

"Yeah, food is ready."

"Great," they both walk to the table where the food is served.

"How was the honeymoon" I ask and Kate gushes about everything. She doesn't miss any details and I can tell how happy she is. I can tell she had the time of her life. She takes her phone out and shows us pictures.

"Elliot is so amazing. I'm so glad I found him."

"I'm glad you found him too" I smile. "Ethan, how are you and Mia doing?"

"Great. Slow and steady" he chuckles. "Things are flowing nicely. She's a nice girl but such a handful. Keeps me on my feet."

"That's cute" Kate and I say in unison.

"Yeah" he laughs "I'm taking her out tomorrow to a fair. I'm looking forward to it."

"She'll love that!" I say.

I clear my throat. I really want to bring up what William told me. "Now, I'm sure you both heard what happened" they both nod looking cautious. "I found out about certain things and I need to know how true they are."

"What's going on?" Kate asks.

"Ethan how deep in debt are you in?" I blurt out.

They both look at me like I killed someone.

"What?"

"Look, ok fuck, I shouldn't have said it that way. When William had me.. He blurted out all this info he knew. And that was one of them. Since when do you gamble like that?" I look at him.

"That is none of your business!"

"Ethan, please! I just want to help!" I plead. "I-I'm sorry if you didn't want Kate or anyone to know but I thought it was best if your sister knew too.."

"Look, this is my problem not yours I can pay off myself." He seems really angry.

I fucked up.

"Ethan, how much in debt? And was it like an illegal establishment?" Kate asks with concern.

"At first $150,000" oh god "but now, about $90,000"

"Why didn't you come to me for help, you know I would have bee there for you" Kate says.

"Because this is my problem not yours or anyone else's. I got myself in this situation. I can get myself out!"

"Ethan, we're just worried and really want to help you" I say.

"Don't." He stands up slamming his utensil "is this why you wanted me to come? To bring this up? And play superhero?"

_What!?_

"Ethan no-"

"Forget it. I'm leaving. Do not even think about telling anyone!" With that said he leaves.

I look at Kate "I wasn't trying to piss him off or anything. I just thought he'd like the help.."

"It's normal for him to be pissed off.. He'll get over it. Eventually."

"He never answered if it was an illegal establishment or not." I whisper and Kate shakes her head.

"What else did Will say? What else he told you?" I shake my head. I don't even think I should bring up what he told me about her. "It's obviously bothering you, tell me."

"I need to tell you something first, it's about Luke."

Luke. Yes. Let me finally tell her about Luke.

"Luke?"

"Remember when you said we looked liked siblings?" She nods. "Carla came back-"

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Shut up and you'll know. Anyways, she came back and told me the reason why she left me. She was feeling guilty.."

"Guilty about what?"

"That she had another son out there and gave him up for adoption. She didn't feel right being my mother when she had another kid out there."

"You have an older brother- wait. Luke?"

"Turns out, Luke is my older, half-brother. It's a long story but yup we're related."

"Does Carla know?"

"No, that's his place to tell her not mine. I've already fucked up enough with him."

"How?" She ask.

"I kept him in the dark. Never told him about what I was doing and how I had a hunch it was him. I made him go on a search for his parents when I already knew all those answers. He was angry when I told him everything."

"Well can you blame him?" She grabs my hand "that's kind of fucked up. He should have known."

"I know, I just didn't know how to tell him." I sigh. "He accepted my apology but needed space."

"Can't blame him. Now, tell me what else William told you."

I shake my head.

"Come on. Just tell me."

"It involves you.." I can't tell her. I just can't.

"TELL ME!" She yells.

"You were pregnant?"

"I had a feeling he always knew about that."

"He said.. You aborted.." My heart it pounding.

"Oh god," she chokes back a sob. "No! God no! I never aborted.. I had a miscarriage. I never actually knew I was pregnant." She wipes a tear. "I know.. It sounds dumb. My period never comes on times. It's either days before or after so I just thought I was late. It was senior year of college.. I went out to a party and for drunk. By accident I was bumped and I tumbled down the stairs. I was in so much pain that the ambulance was called. The next thing I remember was the doctor telling me I lost the baby. I was about a month! Just imagine my surprise when the doctor tells me that. That I just lost my child. I was lost, confused and angry. How could I have not known I was pregnant? I never told anyone. I felt like people would talk shit or look at me like I'm crazy because I didn't know I was pregnant. I never had any symptoms."

"Many women don't find out until they're one or two months. Kate it happens. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was scared in total honesty. I just.. It's not that I didn't trust you because you know I trust you with my life.. I was just hurt and confused. That weekend I went away to my parents place to think. I decided that this was something I would keep to myself. Jacob, one of William's buddies, was the father. He came to me one night wanting to fuck and I wasn't in the mood. He kept asking what was wrong but I didn't answer. Until he kept pushing and pushing and I told him I was pregnant. He was about to yell and argue when I held my hand up and said 'was, Jacob, was. I was pregnant' I guess he took that as I had an abortion and told William."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's old news. William is such a dick!"

"Umm.. That's not the only thing he had one you. He also had a video of you and Elliot fucking in his room the day of the ball"

"Oh god" she laughs. "Oh my god, that's so weird. Why would he record us?"

"He's a creep." I giggle.

Her phone rings. "Hey, yeah I'm still with Ana.. Oh.. Alright alright.. I'm going. Okay. Okay. Bye." She hangs up. "That was Elliot. We bought us a new house as another present and we're just finalizing everything. I have to get going."

"Aww. Alright!" I stand up and hug her. "Thank you for always listening to me."

"I'm always here for you" she smiles. "Oh, and umm.. Don't tell anyone okay? It already hurts that he blurted that out to you"

I put a confused face on but smile too "tell anyone what?"

She giggles and hugs me again "thank you, let's meet up sometime next week okay?"

I nod and then she walks out. When I look down half my food is left but my appetite is gone.

What a lunch.

* * *

**Okay so let me start by saying I changed this chapter about three times and since is what I ended up with. Hope you all enjoy.**


	26. Chapter 26

I spend the rest of Saturday in bed.

I'm trying to relax. The last few days all I've had in my head is work, William, Ethan and Kate, Carla, the whole thing with Luke. I feel stressed.

I hear a knock on my door so I go and open.

"Luke?"

"Ana, hey. Can I come in?" I nod. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," I lead him to the couch.

"So okay you know I was mad-"

"Which you had every right to be. I don't blame you. I just hated how you never let me talk things out with you" I interrupt.

"Ana I needed space and time to think. I didn't know how to handle everything! You got to understand me." I nod. "You're my sister and I love you"

I tear up.

"I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. I'm sure it was hard for you to tell me everything to begin with. So I get why you did what you did even thought I don't agree with it. I still believe you should have told me but you didn't and that's something we can't change. It's the past. So let's just leave it there. As for now, I want to work things out. I told lily everything and she was ecstatic. She said 'that means she's my sister too! Because you know you're my brother and all. She's so cool! Oh my god'" he mimics Lily's voice and I laugh. "Anyways after that she said that I should work things out with you. The past is the past and we should just focus on the future. She's right, I want to have you in my life. You're my sister and I like the whole big brother role. I've been doing it all my life with Lily and I want to do it with you now."

"I'd like that," I manage to say. "I'm sorry though, for keeping you in the dark."

He nods. "I talked to my dad too and he said he wants to meet you."

"Totally fine" I smile while rubbing my eyes.

"Now Carla.. I don't know how to approach her. For fucks sake she left you! It's just.. How do I even work things out with her?" He's just as lost as I am when it comes to Carla. "I have to tell her. She should at least know her son. I want you to come."

"I'll be there when ever you need me."

"I know," he smiles. "Maybe sometime during the week."

"That'd be fine." I nod.

"I have to get going."

"Alright thanks for stopping by" I smile. "Oh, and I love you too"

He smiles and then leaves. I'm alone once again.

As I walk into my room I hear my phone ping with a text.

_**Hi, Ana. Why did I walk into my room to find out you're not here?**_

_**Hi, Christian. I went home. Had lunch with Ethan and Kate.**_

_**Dinner tomorrow?**_

_**Yeah, see you then. Love you.**_

_**Love you too.**_

I look at the time and it's 9pm. My body feels stiff so I go on and take a hot shower. I can feel myself relax within minutes.

After my shower I head back to bed and that's when I noticed another text from Christian.

_**Gotta cancel tomorrow. Heading up to Portland tomorrow not sure how long I'll be gone. Business meeting.**_

Business meeting on a Sunday? Ok then.

_**UGH! Alright! Be safe.**_

Sunday goes by rather quickly and before I know it it's Monday morning. Work day.

I put my hair in a bun, wear a pencil skirt, a white blouse, a gray cardigan and black flats. As for makeup, I just put on mascara and lip gloss. I wasn't in the mood to actually do anything.

By lunch I get a text from Christian

_**Have to head back to New York today. I take off in an hour actually. I'll be back on Wednesday morning. Dinner that night?**_

It's been almost a week since I've seen him.

_**Yeah, that's fine. Text me when you land.**_

_**I will. I love you. Dinner on Wednesday. Miss you.**_

When Wednesday rolls around I wake up super excited. I finally get to see Christian today. It's been a week since I've last seen him.

I get to work cheerful and happy. Since I've yet to get my car back Luke has been driving me around. He told me I'd get my car back tomorrow. Not sure who's more excited. Him or I?

At lunch time Luke arrives with food and leaves it on my desk.

"Lover boy wanted me to buy you lunch" He says.

"Lover boy also said to just walk out and not say anything" Christian says walking in with a rose in his hands.

"Lover boy never said that" Luke replies "Lover boy said to drop of food at her desk"

"Lover boy thinks you should leave now" Christian says.

"Don't worry lover boy I wasn't going to stand here and watch you two practically dry hump each other" Luke says and walks out.

Well that was amusing.

"Hi, baby." he kisses me "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" I take the rose and place it on my desk next to my phone. "Thanks for coming for lunch I don't think I could have waited till dinner to see you."

"Me either. Ana, I wanted to apologize for last week."

"About what?"

"The whole Leila thing. You were right she needs to pay."

"It's fine baby, at least you see it now."

"Ana" Luke walks in "The detective is here he says he needs to speak to you"

"Now? He didn't even call." I frown "let him in."

"Miss Steele, I apologize for this visit. I just thought you should know what's going on with William and Leila."

"Take a seat," Christian stands behind me as I sit on my chair.

"Well William is going to jail for a few years. Leila took a plea bargain. She agreed to plead guilty and she'll only spend three months in jail but a year in house arrest. She has to attend mandatory therapy session twice a week. She told us about everything William has been doing we even found out he's been selling drugs."

"So Leila just gets it easy.."

"yeah," he nods. "If we have any other updates I'll be sure to contact you."

"Alright," I shake his hand goodbye and so does Christian.

"Baby?"

"What?" I look up.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted her to really pay."

"She is paying for what she did but," I sigh "she got it easy.."

"At least William is gone for good."

"That's actually really great"

"I know," he leans down and kisses me.

"You know I love you right?" I ask.

"Of course, and I love you"

He sure does.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I feel like I've been missing for like a whole week. I hate not being able to bring Ana to my business trips. It was frustrating having to be without her.

"So I was thinking we should head to NYC this weekend." I say.

"Aren't you tired of New York?" She laughs.

"Surprisingly no," I chuckle. "I think we just need a weekend getaway. Leave Friday night and come back Sunday night. Just to get away from it all for a while."

"I'd love that" She smiles "It's just what we need. Plus I miss NYC"

"I had a feeling you did. Anyways, so how was your last appointment?" I ask.

"My head is just fine" I smiles.

"Good"

"Now lets eat. I'm hungry." She says.

"I'm hungry too, but not for food." I whisper in her ear and lightly press a kiss to her neck. "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home then I'm going to make love to you then fuck you again and then end it with sweet love making."

"I can't wait" She says.

Trust me baby, I can't wait either.

* * *

**I am so so so sorry for this long wait for this chapter. I might or might not post another chapter ;) ... maybe I am. I owe you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gone is William and Leila and Elena was gone chapters ago lol I'm anxious to see what you think about the direction of where this story is now heading..**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, sorry for not posting this last night. The website was being extremely slow and not letting me log in.**

* * *

-a month later-

Ana and I have been going strong and steady for this past month. We've argued a few times about stupid things but we're inseparable.

I love it

Ana and Luke are no longer feuding and it's nice seeing them bond. It took Luke weeks to actually talk to Carla and I don't blame him. Every time he set up a date with Ana to see their mom he would bail.

He was nervous and scared.

I would be too.

Ethan apologized for the way he acted to Ana and came clean to her and Kate about everything. Needless to say he's sorry about everything.

Between Ana, Kate, Elliot, Mia and I we chipped in to help pay whatever what was left of the debt. Yeah, his parents could afford all of it if he asked them but he didn't want to. Kate and Ana were not going to leave him alone when he needed help so we all chipped it.

He was thankful.

Ana has been on edge lately. Not sure why.. Maybe she's stressing herself at work. She's been sick too with an upset stomach and feeling tired. I had told her to stay home today but she didn't listen, she went straight to work. She took some crackers and I made sure to tell Luke to get her some ginger-ale.

This weekend is her birthday and I have a huge surprise for her. I'm nervous and I hope I don't fuck anything up. I hope it all works in my favor.

"Babe?" I hear Ana call out. She's finally home.

Oh yeah, Ana moved in two weeks ago. She came clean and confessed that she didn't really enjoy living alone. Being alone at night. We both decided that she should love in.

Was I happy? Fuck yeah! I love this girl so much it actually hurts.

"UP HERE," I yell from our room.

_Our room._ I still can't get over that.

"Hey," she looks nervous. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what up?" I ask a bit worried.

"Have a seat on the bed"

I do.

"I went to see Dr. Greene today." She says.

"Why?"

"I was over a week late.." She says and it takes me a while to register what she's saying.

_Fuck!_

_Is she..?_

"Ana.. What are you saying?"

"Turns out that my upset stomach is morning sickness.. I'm pregnant.." She bites her lip nervously. In any occasion that would turn me on but now, it's not really working.

"But you were on the pill! How is the possible and we have been using condoms lately!" I run my fingers through my hair trying to relax.

"I-I missed one day.. I forgot to take it one day that's why I asked you to start using condoms.."

"Jesus, Ana! How could you let this happen!?" I say angrily.

She can't be pregnant.

"Christian!" She scolds. "Getting pregnant isn't all on me! Last time I checked your sperm caused this."

"But you were suppose to be on the pill!"

"MISTAKES HAPPEN!" She yells.

"IT WAS YOUR JOB TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING!" I yell back. "I'm not ready to be a father."

"I'm not ready to be a mom. Let alone have a child with someone who's being a dick at the moment."

"Ana.."

"Christian.." She mimics then takes a seat next to me. "Remember what you said last night after we made love?"

I nod. "Through thick and thin baby just you and me I love you so much and I'm so glad you're mine." I say in a whisper.

"Exactly. This is thick, apparently.. You still going to stick with me?" She asks in a whisper. When I look up at her she seems worried.

Fine, I overreacted.

Can you blame me?

"Always, baby, always." I cup her face and kiss her.

I'm scared shitless now. Me, a dad?

She hands me some paperwork and a sonogram.

"You can barely see anything I'm only a little over a month-"

"A month?"

"Well yeah since the count starts from the first day of my last period.. But I think little baby Grey was conceived that day the detective told us we Leila was getting the easy way out or the day after since I forgot to take the pill that day.. Or maybe it happened on our weekend getaway in NYC."

_Baby Grey.._

"Little baby Grey, huh?"

"Well yeah," she gives me a small smile. She's just as nervous as I am.

"We'll get through this baby it'll only make us stronger," I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince.

"I'll be back I need a cup of water" I nod and she heads down. I walk over to my drawer and get the ring I purchased last week with Elliot.

Ana's birthday surprise.

I was going to propose to her. Ever since the incident with William I can't imagine ever losing her. She's mine. My other half! I love her.

But now if I propose this weekend she'll think I'm only doing it because she's pregnant.

Fuck, this is all going wrong!

}-{

The rest of the week has gone by awkwardly. Ana and I have barely talk. We've barely spent time together. I decided to give her space. Or rather us.

I hate it. So fucking much!

I took these last few days to think.

Ana is pregnant and yes I'm scared but I'm not exactly angry at her. It was just initial reaction I never meant to be a dick. But I just never pictured myself being a father anytime soon.

But I have pictured myself having children with Ana. She's the one.

It's Friday afternoon and I'm waiting for Ana to get home from work. I need alone time with my girl.

Twenty minutes later she walks in looking tired and most likely stress.

I don't think stress is healthy for our baby.

"Hi beautiful," I greet her.

She smiles and hugs me. "Hey,"

"Long day?" She nods. "Time to relax with me in the tub."

"Sounds soothing, but just give me a moment I need to make a call to my dad and to Kate." I nod and she walks away towards the kitchen.

"You!" I turn around and see Luke heading my way angrily. I'm probably in deep shit right now. "You're the fucking reason I found Ana crying today"

"What..?"

"YOU!" He yells. "She was fucking crying because she feels like you're going to dump her anytime soon. She feels like you're not accepting the pregnancy!" He shoves me a bit and I get angry.

"May I remind you that you're my employee?" I shove back.

"May I remind you that I'm Ana's older brother? I give zero fucks that you're my boss. Family over everything. Go ahead an fire me if you want. I sat with Ana through lunch listening to her cry and tell me that she feels like you're pushing her away!"

Okay so maybe doing the whole giving space thing wasn't a smart choice.

"Fuck!" I hiss.

"You're in deep shit with me, Grey."

Gone is definitely my employee. What I have in front of me is a protective brother. Luke really has taken the role of big brother. He really adores Ana. Ok ok I have to be understanding and step into his shoes for a moment. I'd definitely be pissed off at the guy who made my sister cry after finding out she was pregnant.

"I'll fix it. I promise it. I'm not pushing her away.. I love her."

"Fine, just talk to her. She's been really stressed lately because of it." He says softly then walks away.

Ana comes back a few minutes later and smiles taking my hand. "Let's have that bath now." She says.

We're sitting in the tub her back to my front and I have my arms around her.

"Ana, I want to apologize for being a dick when you told me about the pregnancy. I was just scared"

She nods snuggling closer.

"I still am," I continue. "But I know that I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone else. Only you baby. Always you. You're pregnant with my baby and I'm actually excited." I admit.

"You are?"

"Yeah," I kiss her head. "We created life. It's half of you and half of me. This is only going to bring us closer."

I hear her choke on a son and I wrap my arms around her tighter. "Please don't cry,"

"I'm just happy! For the first time in such a long time I feel really happy! I'm just glad you're accepting it and not dumping me.."

"Never" I vow.

"I don't think anybody is ever ready or prepared to have kids. Well unless you're not a new parent." She giggles "We'll both learn together."

"I've been reading some articles and books"

She sits up straight and looks at me. "Really?" She asks amused.

"Yes, I want you to take your maternity leave six weeks before the due date and go back to work never"

"Christian!" she splashes water at me. "I can't just quit my job! I love it."

"I know I know but I can dream right?"

"Absolutely!" She laughs. "I just have to check how many weeks off I can take."

"Baby I own GP you can take off as many weeks as you want especially since it's our child you're carrying. Hell, you can take the whole pregnancy off or even a whole year off. Nine months of pregnancy and three months to get use to having a baby and getting a routine straight."

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll only take six weeks off. Three before the due date and three after the baby is born."

"No, you'll be taking more off."

"No." she says.

"Yes. At least eight weeks in total."

"No, six! And that's already a lot."

"I will band you from entering GP for ten weeks if you don't stop."

"you wouldn't!?" she splashes water again.

"Oh baby I would," I chuckle and kiss her.

"We'll come back to this later. Now, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"Ummm a boy? maybe a boy first. I think boy could be easier. I think I'd go gray hair quick with a girl. Having to protect her from boys and whatnot oh god no no I need a boy lets how the super sperm that won was a boy" I say and Ana is laughing hard. "We can have a girl later after I've had more experience with kids."

"Already thinking about having other kids with me?"

"Of course," I kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too"

Now about that proposal on her birthday tomorrow... What am I going to do? I don't want her to think I'm forced to do this.

* * *

**Hello darlings! What do you guys think? Any questions or suggestions as to what should happen next are welcomed :) xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**After a long debate with my brain (lol) I have decided that longing this story will only just make it drag and frankly it will start to bore people so I will be ending it soon. There's only about seven chapters left including this one. I promise that from here to the end the drama won't be so heavy as before. From now to the end its just Christian and Ana growing as a couple and starting a new chapter in their life. You'll see them handling the pregnancy, paparazzi and family.**

**As for Christian proposing I was really deciding against it but then I ended up adding it on. You guys have been truly amazing to me with this story being its my first story on this website. Thank you for being patient with me because I know I take forever to update.**

* * *

**Ana POV**

I wake up the next day with Christian wrapped around me. Last night was rather eventful. I lost count at how many times he made me come.

What a way to start my birthday.

Today, I'm going to the spa in the morning with Kate, then lunch with the Luke, Lily &amp; Shay then dinner with Christian, the Grey's, dad, Kate and Ethan. At some fancy restaurant.

I'm kind of excited.

I try to get away from Christian's grip but he holds me tight.

"Baby, I have to get going." I says.

"No, staaaaaay"

"I can't. Spa with Kate soon." I say and he groans letting me go.

"Fine, I'll see you for lunch."

"Can't. Lunch with Luke and others."

"Riiiight.. So when do I get you?"

"Dinner" I smile. "I need to get ready for the day." I give him a quick peck in the lips and head to do my business.

I'm dressed and ready in just 30 minutes and I head out to meet up with Kate who's waiting for me outside.

"Hey birthday girl. You're 24!"

"I feel old," I say as I step into the car. I still haven't told her about the pregnancy. Luke found out yesterday and aside from Christian they're the only people that know.

"You should," she response. "Spa time."

When we arrive we're immediately taken in. First we start with massages. Wow, that massage was heavenly.

Then we go for facials. Kate is telling me about her new place and I can't wait to visit. She seems really happy and I'm happy for her.

Then it's mani-pedi time. I decide that I need to tell Kate now so I do.

"Ana, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it."

"I can see that" she laughs. "What's up?"

"A lot. Well not a lot. It's just one thing but it's a huge thing."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," I say lowly but she hears me.

"You're what? Pregnant? Jesus, Ana! You've been back in Seattle just three months and you're already knocked up by Grey?"

"Basically yeah" I nod.

"It's one thing right after another. Damn Steele."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You move to Seattle, you meet Grey, then y'all start dating, William shows up then leaves, then shows up again then leaves, then shows up and kidnaps you and now you're pregnant." She says. "How did Christian take the news?"

"He was angry at first and we barely spoke for a few days. But we talked yesterday and he's accepting it. He's not mad he's just scared.. As I am."

"It's normal," she reassures me. "You'll be fine Steele. I truly think this could bring you guys together." I nod. "You have me if anything."

"I know."

After mani-pedi's we get our hair done. I do my hair really straight while Kate gets her in curls. This was a gift from her so after she pays she drops me off at a diner to meet up with Luke, his sister and his girlfriend.

"Bye Kate, thank you for today. I'll see you later."

"No probs baby girl, see you later" I smile and wave as she drives away. When I step in they are all already there. His dad is even here! Met him once about two weeks ago. He's a really nice gentleman.

"Hey," I greet them. I take a seat and they all take turns wishing me a happy birthday. Lily gives me a gift that's from her, her dad and Luke. It's a beautiful necklace and earrings set. Shay gives a gift as well and is clothes. A beautiful short navy blue dress.

"So how does it feel being 24?" Luke asks.

"Old," I say and they all laugh.

"What are you're plans for the rest of today?" Shay asks.

"Well I'll be going home after this to relax then I'll be getting ready for family dinner."

"No plans with you and Christian?" Lily asks with a smirk making Luke groan.

"Jesus Christ, Lily! She's my sister I don't want that image in my head!"

"Oops," she laughs. "You know, I can tell he makes you very happy."

"He's does." I say.

"You guys need to get married" Lily squeals making Luke choke on his drink. "What? She can't get married either because she's your sister?" Lily jokes.

"Definitely." He says.

During our lunch we talk about anything and everything. Lily and Luke's father makes us laugh by telling a joke every few minutes.

"Surprise!" Someone says from behind and it's Jess! Oh my god it's Jess I haven't seen her in weeks! I get up and hug her tight and she takes a seat on the empty chair.

"Where's the hubby?"

"Work, he was called in today. He's sorry he couldn't make it.."

"I'm so glad to see you"

"Jess it was my job to say surprise since I told you to come!" Luke says.

"Shut it. Ana! Oh god I have so much to tell you. To tell all of you. First I want to apologize for not being able to see you when everything with Will happened. When I found out, my uncle was already calling me up to take over his business. He quickly washed his hands off Will and gave me everything as he was going to at first. I had to learn a few things from him and I've been quite busy."

"I'm glad you got it. You deserve it." I tell her.

"I couldn't believe he did that to you. I was just glad he was gone and you were okay. But that other chick. I heard she basically got house arrest."

"She took a plea bargain." Luke answers.

"Got the easy way out.." Jess shakes her head. "How's everything with all of you."

Luke begins to tell her about how we're siblings and Jess almost loses her shit freaking out and not believing us. Shay had to come in and really assure her that Luke and I are brother and sister.

"But what the fuck!?" She says. "This is some movie type of shit!"

"Oh yeah," I laugh. "But it's true. All of it. Luke and I share a mom."

"I'm guessing you're not really close to her?"

"I'm not, she walked out on me and I can't just forgive that. She's still here in Seattle. She hasn't even texted or called me today either." I say.

"Well I hope you work everything out with her. Luke, I'm happy you know you're background. Even if it's not the best one it's always good to know"

"I found my parents too" Lily says. "My dad didn't even know I existed. My biological mom never told him, gave birth to me then gave me away."

"That's so fucked up"

"Tell me about it" Lily says.

Lily digs in her bag and gets out a small jewelry box.

"A gift from me and the hubby." When I take it from her I open it and I have. It's a beautiful delicate locket with blue rhinestones.

"Wow," I say. "Thank you."

For the rest of our lunch time our conversation turns funny again. At the end everyone heads home and Luke gives me a ride since he needs to go back on duty.

"Are you going to tell the family you're pregnant?" He asks.

"No.. Not yet."

"Makes sense."

When I get home I go straight to Christian. He's in his office in the middle of a phone call.

"No. Ros, I said no! We're not taking the deal. Fuckers think they can manipulate us.. It doesn't work like that... Okay okay. Just tell them I said no." He hangs up and walks towards me.

"Work on the weekend?" I ask.

"When it comes to my job, yeah."

"Dinner is at 7 right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm taking you on a birthday ride on Charlie Tango."

"No way!?" I squeal.

"Way!" He says laughing. "So be ready by 6pm." I nod and head into our room to take a quick shower.

It's only three so I have enough time to get ready.

}-{

Who am I kidding? I had no time to get ready. I decided that starting to get dressed at five was okay. It's about to be six and now I'm in a rush because I kept changing my outfit. I'm wearing black, tight, jeans; my nude with lace halter top and my nude heels. Simple yet pretty.

I finish applying the final touches to my makeup and I grab my clutch then head out to the living room where Christian is at.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah," I nod and take his hand.

When we're in the roof he helps inside the helicopter and straps me in.

"I can't believe we're doing this" I say.

He straps himself in and does his business. When we take up everything becomes smaller.

Everything seems so beautiful up here! The lights the scenery.. Wow!

"Beautiful right?" He says and I nod.

At the end of our ride he helps me out the helicopter.

"That was amazing! So beautiful! Can we do again sometime?" I ask.

"Of course, baby. Just say when."

Christian and I make our way over to the restaurant now. There seems to a bit of traffic so it's best to get going now.

When we arrive we're immediately take to a private room. Kate, Ethan and Elliot are already here. Just gotta wait for Dad, Carrick, Grace and Mia.

When everyone has finally arrive we each order what we want to eat. When the waitress leaves everyone begins to talk.

"Ana, you're so old." Ethan jokes. "I remember when you and Kate would play in the mud just about twenty years ago."

"Oh my god twenty years ago since like forever ago" I groan.

"You played in the mud?" Christian asks.

"Hey, I was a wild child. I found amusement in anything. So did Kate."

"True," she agrees.

Dinner goes by flawlessly. I'm having such a great time and mentally I tell myself how lucky I am to have such wonderful people in my life. All these people are my family and it gets me emotional thinking about it.

The waitress comes back in and places a cake in front of me. I laugh and look over to Christian who gives me a wink then a kiss on the cheek. Everyone begins to sing happy birthday to me and I cover my face laughing.

"Make a wish, sweet girl." Grace says and I nod.

After I blow the candles out I cut a piece out for everyone. Ten minutes later Christian excused himself to take a call.

When he comes back he has a look on his face as if he brings bad news.

"I'm sorry Ana, I have to go home. Something came up that needs my attention and I need to resolve it." He says.

Not exactly bad new but it's a bummer he has to go.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Luke will be outside waiting for you when you're ready to leave." He kisses me goodbye and then heads out.

"His job is a stressful one." Carrick says.

"I can imagine."

Thirty minutes go by and everyone is making me laugh. This has truly been the best birthday I've had in a while! Carla finally sends me a happy birthday text and I text back thanking her. Soon everyone starts saying their goodbye and dad give me an extra long hug. When I walk out Luke is there in the car waiting for me. When I get in he makes a call.

"Grey, we'll be home in about ten to fifteen minutes" when he hangs up he drives off.

"You had to tell him we were on our way? why?" I ask.

"His orders" he smirks and I know he's hiding something.

When I get home Luke leaves me in the front then goes to park the car. I step in the elevator and make my way up.

When I arrive everything seems dark. When I look down there's rose petals leading into the living room. So I follow.

When I reach the living room I stop and gasp. There's rose petals and candles everywhere. Christian is standing in the middles smiling at me.

"Come here," he says and I walk up to him.

"Wine?" He offers and I shake my head.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm nervous so bare with me," before I ask him what's going on again he gets down on one knee.

"Holy shit.." I whisper.

"Ana, I still remember the first day wet met. Back in New York City, you looked absolutely stunning. Getting to know you has been such a wild ride. You're so carefree and fun and I love how stubborn you are and how much of a badass you can be. Ever since what happened with William I knew I couldn't lose you. I had to make you mine officially. The thought of losing you rips my heart apart and I hate it. I need you baby. Always. So Ana, will you marry?"

Holy shit.

He's proposing.

But what if he's doing it because I'm pregnant..?

No no.. He can't be. He said every since the incident he hates the thought of losing me.

"You're not doing this because I'm pregnant right?"

"No," he laughs nervously. "I've been scared to do this because you'd think that. I've had the ring for a while now."

"Oh my god," I hold back a sob and smile. "Then slip the ring right on because I'd love to be the future Mrs. Grey."

"Oh thank god," he puts the ring and and kisses me deeply. "I love you so much"

"I love you so much too"

"You're going to be mine. All mine."

"I am.. Oh and happy birthday to me!" I joke and laugh then kiss him. "Did you set this all up on your own?" I ask

"I did, Gail got everything for me though."

"This is why you left?"

"Yeah, I wanted everything to be perfect. You should see the room and bath tub" he says.

"I'm a lucky girl"

"I"m a lucky guy.. Let's celebrate."

"All night long," I whisper in his ear.

This right here.. Was the start of a new chapter in our life and I can't wait to begin it.

* * *

**New chapter in their life! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Next chapter will be paparazzi drama and Ana finally deciding to tell everyone about the pregnancy.**

**Can't wait to see your responses to this update. xx**


	29. Chapter 29

It's been five days since Christian proposed to me and paparazzi have started to go insane when they spotted me and my ring three days ago while having dinner with Christian at a restaurant.

Luke has been by my side since. Literally by my side. I go nowhere without him if I did, I'd probably get attacked.

The buzz on my phone distracts me and when I check its Kate who sent me a text.

**Might want to search up your name. It's getting crazier!**

Kate has kept me up to date with what's been put out there and it's been a lot.

I open up the browsers and type in my name and find three new articles.

**Anastasia Steele snagged up Christian Grey?**

**Mr. Grey got on his knee for a special lady.**

**Anastasia is probably digging for gold.**

I click on the third article and begin to read.

**Anastasia is probably digging for gold.**

_Is Anastasia Steele a gold digger? Over a month ago they were seen cozy at Elliot and Kate Grey's wedding and now they're engaged. Hmm.. Who gets engaged so quick? She's either after the money or pregnant._

What the fuck, this is one of the dumbest articles I've read in a while! And does it even make sense!?

But, fuck! I am pregnant! And when people find out I am this is going to come back and get worse.

I send Christian and email this this article with the subject "I am Pregnant.."

Less than two minutes later I get a call.

"Anastasia, why are you reading this bullshit?" He asks the moment I pick up.

"Cause I have to know."

"You and I both know this isn't true."

"I know.. But I am pregnant, Christian, and when they find out this is all going to come back.."

"I'll handle it. I'll see you at home, love you."

"Love you too"

I decide to call my dad. I need to talk to him.

"Daddy?"

"Hey princess, what's up?"

"Oh dad, the paparazzi and articles are getting worse."

"Don't listen to those." He says. "They're nothing but trash."

"Dad.. The thing is that one of them talks about how we might be getting married because I'm pregnant. And daddy, I am pregnant.. But that's not the reason we're getting married.."

Dad is silent.

"Dad..?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah.. But I promise you dad it's not the reason we're getting married. Christian had bought the ring even before I dropped the bomb on him."

"Wow, you're pregnant. You're going to make a grandpa?" He asks.

"Of course, old man." I say smiling.

"Don't listen to those articles princess, they're nothing but pure shit. You and Christian know your feelings for each other. They don't. I love you, okay? I'm always here."

"I love you too, daddy. Thank you. Oh, come over for dinner tonight. I feel bad for telling you over the phone"

"Oh, no its fine honey. At least you told me. And no, thank you! I'm going to be a grandpa! I'll for sure see you later on at dinner. You know I love seeing you every chance I get" He chuckles then hangs up. I'm glad he took the news well.

The next day Christian sends out a statement confirming that we're are engaged but to please give us space and privacy. He also politely asked to stop with the rumors about me.

I doubt they'll do but it's nice of him to even try.

We decided to tell his whole family about my pregnancy tonight. I already told my dad, Luke knows, Kate knows and I texted Carla about it earlier today. She was happy but it still weird having her back.

We're now on our way to Christian's parents house and we decided to announce it in the middle of whatever conversation we'll be having to throw them off. Kate knows we'll be announcing I had let her know earlier so she's excited to see their reaction.

When we arrive Grace immediately greets is and let's us know dinner is about to be served. We all walk to the dinning table and take a seat.

"So, how are you guys dealing with paparazzi?" Carrick asks.

"It's annoying and I wish they would give us privacy but we're handling it as much as we can" I answer.

"Do you guys know when do you want to get married?" Grace asks.

"Well last night Christian said December the latest," I let out a small laugh. "So maybe the first weekend of December? Maybe December 3rd?"

"Lovely, we'll have enough time to plan everything. Wait.. Big or small?" Mia asks.

"Small," I say. "With my history with.. Weddings.. I want the total opposite of what I first planned with.. _Him_. So I want a small intimate wedding. Just family and close friends. Nothing more nothing less. I haven't discussed this with Christian yet since I just thought of it today but I was wondering if we would get married here. I want the ceremony and reception to be held here."

"Oh," Grace says smiling. "Of course! Oh honey, wouldn't that be lovely" she turns to Carrick.

"Absolutely. Grace always loves to run with any opportunity to host a party" we all laugh.

During dinner we talk about wedding decorations and I say that as long as there's deep red roses everywhere I don't care what the decorations are. Grace and Mia say that they'll take on the decorations and cake as a surprise for Christian and I. We both nod trusting they'll do a wonderful job picking out both. I told Mia and Kate to be bridesmaid and maid of honor. Jess, Lily and Shay are also going to be bridesmaid. They're close friends of mine and I want them part of my big day.

"What color should our dresses be?" Mia asks.

"Black." I answer.

"Black!?" Kate squeals.

"Yeah, I think black, red, and white will love lovely together. I think black can be such an elegant color. Plus you'll be holding red roses bouquet so it'll match beautiful."

"I agree" Grace adds. "We can go dress hunting in two weeks!"

"Great," I say.

"Baby don't you think it's best you wait a little longer to get your wedding dress?" Christian asks and I know where he's going with this. I'm trying to hold back my smile. "You'll be about four months along"

"You're right, I might gain a few pounds by the time December rolls around" I add.

"Whoa whoa whoa.. BACK UP!" Mia screams. "Four months along? Gain a few pounds?"

"Oh my goodness.." Grace says.

"Holy fuck, bro.. Are you guys expecting?" Elliot adds.

"Surprise?" I laugh.

"Oh my goodness, Carrick! We're going to be grandparents!" Grace looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"Wait, is this the reason you both-"

"No!" Christian and I cut Mia off.

"I had the ring before she dropped the bomb on me. I was nervous to propose because I knew how it would look like but I still did it." Christian says looking down at me with a smile.

Grace gets up and quickly comes and hugs us. In tears, by the way. Then Mia and Elliot congratulate us.

"What do you want it to be?" Kate asks.

"Boy!" Christian says quickly "I don't know if I can handle a little girl yet" we all laugh and he shakes his head "I'm serious!"

"I know baby I know," I tell him. "But what if it's a girl,"

"Pray for me" we all laughs once again. I know he doesn't mind if the baby is boy or girl as long as it's healthy.

At the end of the night we start heading home.

When we arrive we head straight to our room, undress and go to bed.

"I love you baby,"

"I love you too" I say and we drift off to a beautiful slumber.

}-{

It's Sunday afternoon and I invited Lily, Jess and Shay over. I'll be announcing my engagement and pregnancy to them. I'll also be telling them how I want them to be bridesmaid. Mia and Kate should be arriving at the same time as them. We're having a girls day. I'm excited.

When they all arrive I let them into the dinning room. Christian is out for the day with Elliot, Ethan and Luke. Yup, he's been getting closer to Luke. I love it!

"This place is huge! Anyways," Lily says. "What's the big news. Get it it I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Fine fine," I start "I'm getting married and you're all part of the bridal party. Kate and Mia already knew that since I told them two days ago. You ladies will be wearing a black dress."

"FINALLY!" Shay says. "I don't know why people think black dresses for a wedding can't be elegant and beautiful."

"I'm glad you like my choice" I giggle. "Mia and Grace will be taking charge or decorations and cake choice and want to surprise Christian and I but of course I'm in charge of dress choice."

"Well duh," Mia says. "Mom and I will do great. You'll see!"

"I'm sure you both will do a wonderful job."

Gail comes by serving us lunch. Afterwards I invite her to sit with us but she tried to declined the invitation. Being the stubborn person I am I beg her to just chill out with us and she gives in.

"I also have some other news."

"What is it?" Jess asks.

"I'm pregnant and no it's not why we're getting pregnant. I'm kind of tired of hearing that already to be honest."

"No fucking way!?" Jess squeals "I'M PREGNANT TOO! Oh my god! This is so cool and weird. I was going to take the opportunity to tell you guys today."

"So who's next?" Lily asks and we all look at Kate.

"Nope. Not me. Not yet. Nopeee" she shakes her head. "I'll leave motherhood for both of you. I'm still too scared to become a mom."

"So am I!" Jess and I say at the same time.

"I still need some time." I nod knowing why she needs time.

"Ana, ever since you've come into our lives you've brought happiness and I want to thank you for that" Gail tells me. "I'm so glad that you're here with all of us right now."

"Thank you, Gail." I smile at her. "I'm glad I can be sitting with all of you this very moment."

The rest of the day goes by great. Gail made cocktails for everyone except for Jess and I. Shay and Kate end up getting drunk while Lily is just a bit buzzed up. When the guys arrives I see Brandon decided to join the guys out to day.

Brandon comes over and hugs me tight congratulating me on everything and I congratulate back then takes his lovely wife home. Luke is amused by drunk Shay and buzzed up Lily and takes them home as well.

"Kate how drunk are you" Elliot asks laughing.

"I don't know man you tell me" she gets up and walks but not in a straight line. "Shit pretty fucking drunk."

"Time to get you home," he says. "Bye you two."

"Bye I tell him."

"How was you day?" I ask Christian

"Great, I officially asked the rest of the guys to be groomsmen."

"I'm glad you did." I tell him. "Had a fun day out?"

"Yeah, we went for drinks that's it. But it's nice having some guy time."

"I want to talk to you about something?" I begin to get nervous. I don't know what to do about this situation.

"What is it?"

"Should I invite Carla?" I come out with it.

"Oh.. That. Hmm.. I think you should."

"Why?" I ask.

"Carla is back and she's really trying to make an effort. You don't want to look back and say 'I should've invited my mom'. She wasn't at the wedding because she was missing. She wasn't at the wedding because she wasn't invited. I'm sure that will hurt you more than if she was still missing."

"I know.. But I don't want her to think she's quickly forgiven."

"I know she won't think that. She knows you're not ready and for her to be forgiven requires to take baby steps. You inviting her is a baby step. You're showing her you're willing to try as well."

"You're right. I'm going to invite her. After all, I am her daughter and I know for a fact she wouldn't want to miss this day." I look at him and grab his hand. "She'll be the only person missing and I don't want that to be my fault. She's back and making an effort. Now it's my turn to do something."

"You know Luke has been talking to her a lot, right?" I nod. "She asks for you. He told me today."

"She does?" Tears fill my eyes.

"Luke told me how she always asks how you're doing and if you're okay every time they talk. What you're mom did was fucked up but it's obvious she regrets it a lot."

"Oh man," now I'm crying. "I don't hate her Christian. I really don't. It just hurts to think about how she left me. All these years without my mom and all of a sudden she's back!"

He cups my face and wipes my tears with his thumbs. "I'm sure it hurts and you have every right to feel the way you do. I just think that taking baby steps with her can heal the hurt she left behind. You'll never forget it but in years you'll look back to today and see all the effort she has made. How she tried her hardest. Carla has a lot of regrets in life; leaving you, not coming back sooner, giving Luke up for adoption, not being able to find him sooner. She's already done a lot she can't take back. And I know for a fact she isn't trying to fix the past, she's trying to have a different future."

"You're right. I'm inviting her. I'm going to call her." He nods and kisses my temple. He makes his way to his office leaving me alone in the living room.

I get my phone and dial her number.

"Ana, what a surprise. How are you?" I can her the excitement in her voice.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Fine now."

"I actually called to find out if you're busy tomorrow. If we could have lunch together at 12. We have to talk about.. things."

"Of course, I'll be free. May I know what we need to talk about?"

"Well I know you know I'm getting married and I decided I wanted you there. I really do. I just think we need to have a conversation."

"Oh my god, really? You want me there?" She's crying. "Oh dear, I'm honored you invited. Alright honey, I'll see you tomorrow. Text me."

"Okay," I hang up and sigh. It felt good inviting her. Tomorrow we'll talk. Just us two. Maybe just maybe we'll be able to move on together.

* * *

**Just family drama. I want to talk about the next chapter. I'll be doing a time skip of four months meaning I won't write about the actual wedding. I wanted to do something a bit different.. the next chapter they'll be finding out the sex of the baby but before they leave for the appointment they'll be looking at the wedding photo album that just arrived and they'll be talking about some pictures and it'll jump into small flashbacks. How do you guys feel about that? **

**Oh and should it be a boy or a girl? ;)**

**looking forward to hearing your responses.**


	30. Chapter 30

**GUYS! It was a tie on the gender for the baby. LOL so let's see what I picked ;) I am doing it different for this story. The names are going to be totally different. Enjoy the flashbacks.**

**For the first flashback I labeled it just so you know that anything in italic is a flashback. I'll also be separating it with - }-{**

* * *

I'm about 22 weeks. Today I have an appointment to find out the sex of the baby. We've been pretty busy so trying to get an appointment to find out the gender has been hard but we finally got it. Christian and I took the day off for this.

"You ready?" Christian asks stepping into the leaving room.

"Yes, I am. But the appointment isn't till 2pm. It's only noon" I smile.

He sighs "I know." I know Christian is excited. We found out we were having twins our visit before the wedding. His reaction was priceless.

}-{

_(Flashback)  
__"Oh, wait a minute.." Dr. Greene says. "Oh my.."_

_"What is it? Is everything okay?" Christian asks._

_"I see double trouble" she jokes and I catch on quickly._

_"What?" He asks._

_"It seems like you're having twins. Listen; there's two heartbeats."_

_"Holy shit," he whispers._

_"Baby.. Take a seat" I tell him the moment I see him turn white._

_"Twins? Oh god, twins!"_

_"This would be a great surprise to announce at the wedding which is just five days away"_

_"Twins!" He says again and I laugh. If only my phone didn't die. I would have recorded it all._

}-{

"So you think it's still boys?" I ask.

"Oh yeah,"

"We'll see. Anyways come have a seat. The wedding photo album arrived along with the photos we wanted framed." He sits next to me and I open it up.

"You looked beautiful that day.. Oh that group hug photo of you and the ladies while getting ready is nice."

"That was before I put on my dress. I was actually driving everyone crazy.. I kept asking if you're okay and if you were on you're way since the wedding was going to start in thirty minutes." I say embarrassingly.

"You were scared I would ditch?"

I nod. "I'm sorry.. I was just scared.."

"Tell me about this photo" he asks putting his arm about me.

}-{

_"Come on, Ana! You're hair is done. Your make up is done. Now we got to get your dress on. We're a bit behind." Kate says._

_"You're the only one who's not ready!" Mia adds._

_"Is Christian doing okay?" I ask._

_"I think so." Kate answers._

_"Is he coming? Has anyone talked to him?" No one answers. "Guys! Has anyone heard of him!"_

_"Stop freaking out and get your dress on!"_

_"I need to know he's coming!"_

_Shay comes in putting her phone away and smiling. "I just got off the phone with Luke. They're taking some photos together at his place and then they're on their way. Christian is freaking out though-"_

_"Why?" I interrupt._

_"-because they won't let him come earlier.. Relax darling. He'll be here"_

_"Come on, I think Ana needs a group hug" Lily suggest and they all come around me to hug me. We hear a snap from a camera and look up._

_"It was picture perfect" the photographer said. Who's a girl by the way. Both photographers are._

_"Come on, let's slip on that beautiful silky white dress." Kate says and I nod._

_In just a few, I'll be Mrs. Grey._

}-{

"Trust me, if it was up to me, I would have been there so early." He says.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Oh I like this photo of you and the guys!" Ana says pointing at a photo of us all fixing our bow tie in the mirror.

"I like this one too. It was a rather funny moment looking back now."

"Tell me about it." She says.

"It was when I kept asking to go but Elliot said we had to take a few photos first."

}-{

_"Can we leave already?" I ask getting annoyed._

_"Nope, a few photos first bro."_

_"No we need to go now."_

_"It's still a bit early!" He retorts._

_"Come on gentlemen a few photos, please. Go on over to the mirror and pretend to fix the bow tie." The photographer says and we all do._

_Snap. She takes the photo._

_She snaps a few more photo of us together._

_"Okay, let's go." I say._

_"Nope. A few more." Brandon says._

_"For fucks sake, I'll leave you all behind!"_

_"Come on, you need a drink." Elliot passes over some wine and it's only noon. I take it and swallow it down._

_"Damn bro," Elliot laughs placing his hand on my shoulder "breathe. Relax. You'll be over there soon."_

_"Fine,"_

_"Cheer up, seeing her walk down in her dress will be all worth it" he says and I look up smiling._

_Snap._

_She takes a picture of our brother moment._

}-{

"Aww so that explains that photo. That's cute! I love it." She says while rubbing her tummy.

We continue to turn the pages and she stops at one of me when my eyes landed on her. When she appeared with her dad.

"I like the rawness of these photos of you watching me" she says. "Clearly taken off guard but still beautiful. You made me feel like the only person in the place."

"My heart dropped when I saw you. I had no words."

"Tell me what went through your head."

}-{

_"Relax bro, she'll be down soon" Elliot assures me._

_One by the one the girls begin to walk to the back. Which is where the ceremony is being held._

_Then everyone stands up and Ana makes an appearance with her dad._

_Holy fuck. Ana in white. And a veil. Everything around me becomes a blur and all I see is her. She's smiling but clearly holding her tears back which makes me emotional._

_I, Christian Grey, want to cry seeing my women at the end of the mini-isle. She looks absolutely beautiful. My soon to be gorgeous wife._

_Her dress was strapless but she told me she had to end up getting straps. Her breast are getting bigger with the pregnancy and I see why she had to get straps. The top of the dress has delicate rhinestones and it falls straight down. It outlines her growing tummy._

_She walks to me and Ray gives her over with tears in his eyes. He looks over to me and says "this relationship was meant to be". I clear my throat pushing my tears back, smile, and nod._

_"You look stunning," my voice cracks as I whisper that to her._

_"Thank you," she looks at me with tears in her eyes. Normally it would kill me to see her cry, but these are happy tears and I completely understand her emotions._

}-{

"Wow," Ana sighs wiping a tear. "That was a special day."

"It was baby,"

* * *

**Ana POV**

We continues to look over the photos killing time before we have to leave to the appointment.

"Our first dance" I point at the picture of us dancing and everyone around watching.

"I loved that moment"

"So did I"

}-{

_"Now, if everyone can make space on the dance floor for the bride and groom. It's time for their first dance as husband and wife" The DJ that Mia hired says._

_Christian takes my hand and walks me to the middle and pulls me to him. The song begins. Christian chose What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong. I lay my head on his shoulder and he whispers some lyrics to me in my ear. I look up at him and smile. "I love you" I say._

_"Not as much as I do." he replies._

_"Your mom and sister did a wonderful job with the decorations. The roses are my favorite part. They're everywhere. So beautiful"_

_"Yet, your beauty outshines them" I blush and lay my head back on his shoulder while he leads. His arms is where I always want to be. I feel safe and loved. When the dance is over we walk back to our table._

_"You make me so happy he says"_

_"So just imagine how happy you make me._

}-{

We continue to flip through the photos "Oh, this one is the one I got framed for my desk" Christian says point at the photo we took outside while the sun was setting. We're looking at each other smiling. There are about five we took outside at the sunset.

One walking taken from behind.

Another looking at each other, like the one Christian for frames for his office.

One of him picking me up bridal style.

One on him kneeling, kissing my tummy.

And one of him dipping me as if we were dancing.

The scenery and everything is stunning.

"It's one of my favorite photo's of us. Of course I love the one of me kissing your stomach too."

"I like that moment we had. It was romantic and sweet"

}-{

_"Come on, happy couple" one of the photographers say "the sun is setting and the sky looks beautiful. I think some photos outside would be wonderful. It is cold thought so the Mrs might want to put something on"_

_"Sounds like a great idea but no I won't put anything on. We can take the photos quickly. I want my hair and dress to be seen in the photos."_

_"Baby, no. Wear something." Christian whispers._

_"No, it'll be done quickly. Just like the ceremony. It was done quickly due to the weather." I say._

_"Fine, come on let's go"_

_We head out walking hand in hand and I hear her take a photo of us from behind._

_"Walk a bit more then stop. Turn to look at each other. Mr. Grey, put your around around her waist and you, Mrs. Grey, put your hands on his chest. Keep eye contact and don't forget to smile." She jokes. I've loved both photographers today. They've been really sweet and funny._

_"Pick her up bridal style now"_

_"Oh god, be careful" I say. When he picks me up I let out a small scream making us both laugh. She took the photo at that moment._

_"Ok, now one of you kissing her stomach. Congratulations to you both by the way. I have twins myself. A handful but a delight."_

_We both thank her and he kneels down and kisses my stomach. My hands land on his head. This on is so far my favorites. It's like we included our children on our special day._

_"Last one, I promise" she says and we chuckle. "Dip her as if you're both dancing."_

_Christian pulls me close to him and gently dips me down. She takes the photo and he pulls me up and gives me a kiss._

_"Great! So far, I love how these photos came out the best."_

_We walk back inside but Christian go back to her saying something and she nods._

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh, just telling her which one of those photos I want framed." He says and I nod._

}-{

We finish going through the photos and I begin to get emotional. The wedding was full of tears and excitement. A moment I'll never forget, especially with everything being recorded.

"Come on babe, time to go" he says taking my hands.

Keeping my pregnancy hidden from paparazzi is getting harder. My belly is getting way bigger and jackets won't help anymore. After the wedding, security got tighter. They're trying to get photos from the wedding but they can't find anything.

When we arrive to the clinic we're taken straight in.

"Hello, congratulations on your marriage." Dr. Greene says. "Shirt up, pants down"

I know the drill.

She squirts jell on my belly and begins to ask questions about how I'm eating, sleeping and feeling.

"Alright let's see what you're both having."

Christian gives my hand a squeeze.

"Oh, they seem to be a bit shy." She keeps checking and then turns over to is smiling. "Mommy what do you think it is?"

"Girls."

"And you daddy?"

"Boys" he answers.

"Looks like the dad is right. Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Grey. You're having twin boys."

"Oh my god," Christian says. "Boys. My little boys" he gives me a kiss and looks into my eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

We go back home and Christian hasn't stopped talking. It's so cute to watch.

"I actually have some names picked out" he says as soon as we step into the penthouse.

"Shoot" I say.

"Miles, Matthew, Jacob and Kyle. But I like Miles and Matthew the best."

"Oh! I like! A lot!" I say as I take a seat on the couch. "Miles Grey and Matthew Grey."

"Already has a nice sound to it"

"It does" I agree. "Now, any middles name?"

"I haven't thought of any"

"I have.."

"You have? For both boys and girls?"

"Yup," I answer. "How does Miles Raymond Grey and Matthew Carrick Grey sound?"

"Wow, after our dads?" I nod. "I love it. Absolutely love it. So are those the names we're keeping?"

"Yeah,"

"That was a fast pick" he says.

"The names are perfect. No need to over think it. We should go shopping on Friday and think of a creative way to announce it."

"Sounds great, we can have a family dinner on Saturday."

"More than family, I want our friends there too! Like Brandon, Jess, Lily and Shay. I know Luke would have brought her anyways but I want to tell them their invited."

"Yeah, sounds great. Mom would make a big dinner. I'll call her later. Oh one more thing."

"What is it? I ask."

"I'm going to release one photo a statement about the wedding tomorrow, just to get paps off us for a while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah"

"Great," he smiles. "I'll be releasing my favorite photo" he winks.

Everything is going smoothly and I hope it stays that way.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There's about three to four chapter's left in the story including the epilogue. **


	31. Chapter 31

**So someone is really going to stop reading this story because I gave them twin boys and the person wanted a girl. I'm sorry you strongly wanted it to be a girl but it was a tie and I head the whole heads or tail thing. I also thought of something for cute for the future so that's why I also kept it as twin boys.**

* * *

It's Friday afternoon and I'm at work. I'm kind of scared to leave this place.

Christian released the wedding statement and photo on Thursday morning and I relaxed thinking that would back paps off us for a while.

Boy, I was wrong.

Later on that night a photo of Christian and I leaving the clinic surfaced online. My jacket is open and my stomach is clearly shown on the photo. Needless to say paparazzi have gotten worse.

The articles have gotten worse too. Apparently I got pregnant on purpose to get him to marry me. Others still think I'm after his money. Christian and I haven't released any statements yet.

"Ana, ready to go home?" Luke asks and I nod. "GP security is outside to make paparazzi believe you'll come out through the front. We'll be leaving through the back."

I nod and thank him. Luke has been worried that one will grab me. He's been the best big brother and I couldn't be any more happy about it. He watches out for me the way Christian does and it warms my heart.

I was suppose to go out today to buy some baby clothing and toys to tell everyone it's boys what we're having but I'm too scared to go out so I'll think of something else for tomorrow.

"Come on," Luke says and we leave through the back. I thank god for having it empty.

When we get home Christian is already there. I go on over to him and give him a kiss.

"Long day?" I nod. "Let's relax."

As I sit next to him on the couch I snuggle close to him.

"It's getting worse. I'm actually afraid to go out. Today, someone tried to get in to talk to me"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was" I sigh "Luke almost punched him. He's been very protective."

"Good, someone needs to watch out for you when I'm not around and I'm glad it's him."

For the rest of the day we relax in bed. Gail cooks us a fantastic dinner and brought it to us while we're we watching a movie. A lazy Friday night with my husband is always amazing.

I notice Christian on his phone for a long time then he puts it down.

"I'm so bored" he says.

"Let's think of something for tomorrow since I couldn't go shopping."

"Hmm.." He puts a thinking face on "how about, okay it's not creative, but you can wear a blue shirt and we make them guess the color of the shirt then you zip down your jacket"

I let out a small laugh and nod "that's so cheesy but I like it. I don't have any boy clothes yet so I can't bring any baby clothing and no boy toys. So might as well go with that. I have a baby blue knit sweater. I'll wear that."

"I'll wear my light blue button down."

"Great, I just wish we could have gotten something. It would've been more fun." I yawn "I'm actually feeling pretty tired."

"Then sleep beautiful wife"

"I think I am, gorgeous husband."

The next day I wake up early and really well rested. I get up from bed looking for my phone. I had left it in my bag since I got home and it's dead so I put it to charge.

After I use the bathroom I go on over to check if my phone turned on and see if I have any messages.

And I do.

Only three. And they're all confusing.

**Awww! Christian is adorable! Oh my god, that was so fucking cute!** From Kate.

**My brother just made me cry! He's the sweetest!** From Mia.

**Jesus, tell your man not to get too cute. My pregnancy hormones are everywhere. He made me cry!** From Jess.

What the heck is going on.

I put my phone down and I get a text.

It's from Kate.

**Jesus, Ana, Christian has every women swooning now.**

**What is even going on?** I reply.

**You don't know? How is that even possible.. Ugh! Check Instagram!**

I get on Instagram and see I have a whole bunch of new followers. I also see a whole bunch of comments on another photo and my username being tagged on the comment.

Holy crap.

Christian posted a photo.

It's the picture of us at our wedding. The one we took outside while the sun was setting and he's kissing my stomach.

Oh my god.. The caption.

_**As a husband, I love all my wedding photos but there's only a handful that really captured our emotions. Only a few that captured our feeling for each other and how much love there is between us two. There are two people in this photo but four souls. Ana and I are expecting twins and I couldn't be any happier. Not only did she bring happiness into my life but she brought love and gave me the greatest gift of all: being a dad. My kids aren't born yet, but I am a father. This picture shows a lot. My love for my kids, my love for my wife, and a sneak peak at our big day. Anastasia Rose Grey, thank you for loving me, putting up with me and always being there for me. Your my wife, my friend, my all. My new beginning and my everything. I love you.**_

Then my username is tagged.

I didn't even realize I started crying. I wipe my tears away and feel Christian waking up.

"Hey," he says when I turn to him.

"Hey," I smile.

"Are you okay? Why are are you crying?" He quickly gets up.

"I saw what you posted. Thank you. I love you"

"I love you too."

Christian and I spend the day in bed until it's time time to get ready for dinner.

For the past thirty minutes, Christian has been in his office. I go over and knock lightly.

"Come in" he says. "Hey"

"Hey. What are you doing in here? It's five we need to start getting ready."

"Oh, I had Taylor buy me some light blue baby frames" he holds them up and they're really cute. "I made copies of the sonogram pictures, I'm gluing them on paper and writing their names on the bottom. Then I'll place them on the frames. I thought that'd be a cute way to tell everyone their names."

"Aww! I love it!"

"I'll go start getting ready in a few. You go on" I nod and head back to the room. I take a quick shower and put my hair up in a pony tail.

For my makeup I apply neutral colors to my eyes and lips. When I done I slip on leggings since my knit sweater is pretty long and match it with black boots.

Christian comes in, gives me a kiss, and head to take a shower and get dressed.

As said, he wears his blue button down.

I go through my phone and search my name one last time. There's new articles involving Christian's Instagram post. I click on them and it's people awing what he did but there's an article that captured my attention the most.

**_Christian Grey defending his wife?_**

_Since the pregnancy came to light Anastasia Grey is once again getting attacked; some think she got pregnant on purpose. Many others think that the pregnancy was an accident and he got married because of that. And a lot of you think she's after the money. No one truly believe these two are in love._

_But I think Christian Grey got tired of people's s#!+ and came to defend his wife in the cutest way possible._

Below is a screenshot of the photo and the caption.

_Mr. Grey is truly in love with the beautiful Anastasia. There's no way you can't fake the love and affection in that photo; the way he kisses her belly and the way she's looking down at him. I thought he would just release a statement all professional but he did this instead and this shows a lot. Hopefully we'll see more wedding photos soon._

_I want to be the first to apologize for doubting their love when their engagement was first announced. It seems to me that theres nothing but pure love and I wish them nothing but the best._

_Oh, and congratulations to the happy couple. Twins! Hmm.. I wonder what they're expecting. Comment below what you think the gender and and let us know what you think about Christian Grey's Instagram post._

I exit away and look up at my husband who's putting on his watch and cologne. He turns to me with a smile. "Ready to go?" I nod and grab my things. Christian goes a grabs a gift back and I'm guessing the frames are in there. "Taylor will be driving us."

There seems to be a lot of traffic and I already know we're going to be a bit late. I'm actually a bit thankful. That means everyone else should be there by the time we arrive and we can play the color guessing game.

It's going to be a full house today. It's Carrick, Grace, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Ethan, Dad, Carla, Jess, Brandon, Luke, Lily, Shay, Christian and I.

Twenty minutes later we arrive and yes, everyone has already arrived as well.

"Traffic was insane." Christian tells Grace. "But we made it. Where's everyone?" He ask while we enter the house.

"Living room."

"Come on, we have a game to play."

We walk into the living room and greet everyone. Jess is almost as far along as I am. She finds out what she's having in a few weeks.

"Okay everyone, as you all know we found out the gender just a few days ago. We're either wearing a blue or pink shirt. Start guessing." Christian says.

Six of them guess blue while seven of them guess pink. Christian and I zip our jackets off and everyone squeals.

"OH MY GOD ITS BOYS. IM HAVING TWO GRANDSONS!" Grace is extremely excited.

"Any names yet?" Mia asks trying not to cry.

"We already picked out the name." I say. Christian and I each take a frame out but they picture faces us.

"Miles Raymond Grey" I turn my frame.

"Matthew Carrick Grey" Christian turns his.

Both our dads are stun and speechless. I see the tears in my dads eyes and I smile at him.

"Oh my god! So cute!" Kate squeals.

"You guys picked out names quick." Elliot says.

"Christian came up with them and I loved it. There was no need to sit and debate. The middle names I chose them. Just a little tribute to our dad."

Carrick and Dad both say thank you.

"We need to eat and celebrate this happy moment." Grace says. "Come on, let eat!" Everyone gets up and congratulates us with hug. Then we go on over to eat.

I love moments like this. With my friends and family celebrating the little happy moments. It's the little things like this that make an impact.

* * *

**Another short time skip in the next chapter. A bit more of paparazzi drama and the baby shower. Guys, you can always leave suggestions of things you would like to see. I always rewrite chapters or fix them (try to at least lol). I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	32. Chapter 32

I'm 33 weeks.

I'M HUGE! Miles and Matthew loves playing soccer in my belly and my bladder seems to be their ball!

Christian has been acting strange lately. But it's because he's planning a surprise baby shower.

Well, been planning. Since its for today. I'm still going to act surprise because I know how hard he's been working to make it perfect.

We're on our way to Grace and Carrick's place for "lunch". I'm excited.

"How are my boys doing?" He asks.

"They need to not make me pee so much!"

"Just a few more weeks, baby. And we'll officially be parents to two baby boys."

"I can't wait!"

When we arrive, he takes my hands and walks us in. Everyone throws confetti at us making me laugh hard.

Everyone takes turns giving me a hug but I notice someone is missing.

"Where's Kate?" I ask

"She should be here any minute now." Christian says. "I was just texting Elliot."

About twenty minutes later she arrives. "SORRY I'M LATE!" She says. "I woke up late and there was traffic!"

"I'm just glad you could make it."

"Jess told me to tell you she's in bed rest so she couldn't make it. She's been stressed with work and the doctor recommended her to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy. Brandon finally managed to make her take her maternity leave."

"Oh man.. I hope she's feeling relaxed." I say. "I'll go see we tomorrow!"

"Let's have some snacks, I know you're hungry." Christian leads me to the snack table and I take a bit of everything.

The next two hours go by great. Elliot is telling is embarrassing stories of Christian, making us all laugh. Christian is so mad it's so cute.

"Elliot, let's talk about the fact that you slept with a pink bunny." Christian says.

"Did not!"

"Did to!" Mia says.

"He cuddled that so close, Kate. Especially when it was thundered storming."

Elliot looks like he's about to attack Christian. "At least I didn't wet the bed when I first got drunk."

"OH MY GOD!" I snort out laughing. "You wet the bed, Christian?"

"You puked on your girlfriend" Christian says.

"You had pink sweatpants!"

"Elliot, you made a little girl cry once!"

"Boys, boys, that's enough." Grace says. "Ana is laughing so hard I'm afraid those babies will pop out."

"Oh man, you guys are too much."

"Elliot, is that why you cuddle close to me when it's thundering?" Kate asks laughing.

"You're so gonna pay for that Christian."

About thirty minutes later, I begin to open the gifts. There's a whole bun of cute baby clothes and toys. I got more bottles and pampers.

"Two more gifts" Christian says. "First one." He hands me some papers. "I know you're already on maternity leave, so it'll work great by the time you go back." He tells me while I look at the papers. What is this!?

Anastasia Rose Grey, now CEO of Grey Publishing.

WHAT?!

"Christian.."

"I want you to have it. I know how much you love working there and I know you'll do great things with the company. It's my gift to you."

I hold back my tears and give him a kiss. "This is really big Christian, I'm going to need help!"

"I'll be right by your side. You'll have a lot of people helping you." He takes out another set of papers and pulls out his phone. "I know you knew about today. I wanted you to know actually so I can side track you."

"What?"

"Here!" He hands me the papers and his phone. "Like it!?"

"OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN! IT'S A HOUSE!" I choke on a sob. "Oh my god it's beautiful!" I look through the photos. "Christian!"

He chuckles. "You'll be able to sleep there tonight."

"What?"

"That's what I've been working on for the past few weeks. With Elliot's help. Yeah the baby shower was my idea but all the ladies put it together. I used that to cover up everything with the house. Kate was late because she was actually packing all your things. I know you wouldn't want others to touch your things. So when we left, she was with Elliot parked in the corner waiting to go in."

"This is really happening?" I say wiping my tears.

"Yes. I haven't done anything with the babies room and I told the movers not to touch the boys room. The room is already painted blue but I thought we could put everything up."

"Christian, I love you so much!"

Everyone comes to look at the photos of the house and they gasp.

"Annie, that house looks amazing!" Dad says. "You should see how the inside looks. Pictures don't do it justice."

"You've been there?" I ask.

"Christian asked me to go last night to take a look. It's beautiful."

"Oh honey, that back yard is huge!" Carla says.

"Can we leave now?" I ask.

"Soon," Christian laughs. "Around five, okay? Just to give the workers time to have everything in."

"Wait, is that why Luke isn't here?"

"Yeah, him, Taylor and his girlfriend are making sure things go smoothly. They'll be waiting for us to get there."

The next two hours go by fast and I say bye to everyone. I'm excited to get to my new home. I can't believe Christian did this!

When we arrive I wobble straight in. Jason and Luke laugh. "SHAY IS UPSTAIRS" Luke calls out.

When I make it up the stairs I I stop by the twins room. Its close to our room which is at the end of the hall.

Holy shit! This is huge!

"Hey girlie!" She says. "I haven touched much but I've been organizing some things to make things easier for you."

"Thank you."

"I left you a gift in the boys room. I'll see you soon!" She gives me a hug and heads down.

"Hey baby, like it?" Christian says entering the room.

"Love it."

"The boys room will be close to ours for now. When they get older they can pick their rooms and decorate it the way they want. There's 5 bed rooms."

"Good idea. Give me a tour?"

"Come on, let's go."

He takes my hand and I smile looking around. This is my own personal fairy tale.


	33. Chapter 33

**Two updates in one day? ;)**

* * *

The next day I'm up and ready to visit Jess. Christian had to go to work today so I'm making Luke take me.

"You sure it's safe to take you out?" He asks.

"Luke I'm fine! Let's go."

"You can barely walk! You're wobbling!"

"I'm huge! That's why!"

"Ana what is your water breaks or something" he says looking worried.

"That's what I have you for" I smirk.

When we arrive to Jess place, Brandon let's us in. I walk into Jess room with a smile on my face. "Hi hot, soon to be, momma."

"Ana! Hi!" I go on over and sit next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm great! I have a new home!"

"I know, Christian had emailed me photos. I can't wait to visit, it looks beautiful."

"It's amazing! It's so big and gorgeous. Our room looks like a damn apartment." I laugh.

"You're so big, Ana. It's so cute!"

"We'll look at you. You're pretty big too."

"My little girl won't stop swimming though! I'm always peeing!"

"So am I!" We both laugh.

She looks away and becomes serious "is everything okay?" I ask.

"I had gotten some bad new last night."

"What happened!?" I ask worried.

"It's William. He's gone.. Insane. He's also on suicide watch."

"Oh my god, why would you even be told that when your in a delicate conditions!?" I say angrily.

"I made Brandon tell me. I knew something was up!"

"Oh god.." What do I even say? That's horrible.. But.. "Don't let this affect you please."

"I won't I promise." She says. "But tell me, how excited are you to give birth!"

"More like how nervous am I!"

"Me too.. I've been hearing stories about child birth and even watched some videos.. it scared me." she says. "Brandon passed out watching one with me."

"No way!" I laugh "It's okay, I showed Christian one and he got sick."

"Men are such men,"

"Gotta love them." I say.

"what did you get yesterday?" She asks.

"Clothes, toys, bottles, pamper" I smile "I'm honestly excited but I still feel nervous"

"We chose a name for her, by the way." She says "Miss Jayla Denise Adams"

"Aww! I absolutely love it!"

For the next few hours I have a nice chat with Jess. When I leave Jess place, paparazzi quickly swarm us.

What the fuck!? Where did they come from!

"Mrs. Grey! What are you having?"

"Mrs. Grey, is it true Mr. Grey is already cheating?"

"Do you think he'll get tired of you?"

"Mr. Grey, what are you going to do about the baby weight?" A lady says with a smirk.

I head back into Jess' place feeling angry. I know that lady brought that up to piss me off. Well mission accomplished.

Luke seems to be calling Christian so I go over to Jess.

"What did they ask?" She says.

"What am I having, if Christian is cheating, if Christian will get tired of me as some lady asked me what am I going to do with the baby weight" I pour "what if I stay fat?"

"Don't listen to her! She was being a bitch."

Christian arrives ten minutes later. He looks furious.

"Come on baby, I want to see if they'll ask the same shit again." Luke must have told me. When we exist they begin to ask questions again.

"Mr. Grey, how excited are you to be a dad?"

"Mr. Grey, is it boys or girls?"

"What will their names be?" The lady asks.

I just realized she's the only lady here.

"I like how you guys change your questions when I'm around. Stop being rude to my wife and you," he points to the lady "she will do whatever she wants with the baby weight because either way she's fucking beautiful."

I smile with tears in my eyes and head to the car.

"Fucking asshole." He murmurs.

Yup. Fucking assholes.

**-three weeks later-**

I've been having contractions since 4am but my water hasn't broken yet. Christian had to go to NYC yesterday. I called him to tell him I wasn't well so he's coming back. Should be arriving-

"Ana!"

Now.

"Ana, are you okay? What's wrong?" He says taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"I have contractions but my water hadn't broken" I say.

Oh fuck. "Scratch that! My water broke."

"TAYLOR!"

"Yes sir?" He comes in.

"Grab Ana's and the babies hospital bag. Get the car ready we'll be down in a few."

He helps me slip into a summer dress and slip on sandals.

"Ana!" Luke says. "Holy fuck, okay, I'll just call everyone and let them know."

"Our parents first." Christian says.

"Yeah"

We arrive to the hospital and we're immediately taken in.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The nurse asks.

"About 7 seven minutes"

Hours go by. HOURS! I'm in so much pain. Who knew having kids would be this painful.

The nurse checks up on me and immediately calls other nurses in.

"We have to do an emergency c-section. The babies are not getting enough oxygen."

They push me out and I look for Christian.

"Christian!?" I sob.

"Baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Everything's going to be fine." He says.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Christian POV**

The whole c-section part was scary. When we were told the babies weren't getting enough oxygen I almost passed out. I'm just glad they're okay now.

It's now midnight. Ana is holding Matthew while I'm holding Miles.

The family left just an hour ago with tears in their eyes.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too."

I'm a dad. A husband. A friend. A brother. A son.

Ana has been a blessing in my life and I'm going to cherish her.

"They looks just like their daddy." She says.

"My little boys. They're so small." I smile as Miles grabs my finger.

"Just wait, they'll grow up to be rowdy boys."

"So when are we having are next kid?" I ask.

She laughs. "Baby steps, Christian. Baby Steps."

Baby steps.

I smile at her and asks a nurse to take another photo of us.

This is definitely one of my favorite days of my life.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Congrats Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grey!**_

_Anastasia Grey gave birth to her twins! That's right ladies and gentlemen, our lovely Christian and Anastasia are proud parents._

_Yesterday they were seen leave the hospital, of course the babies were cover with blankets so no one saw their faces. But the blankets were blue. Yes, BLUE! Twin boys? Uff, Mrs. Grey is going to have a handful! I wonder what their names are! Don't you?_

_Now we'll just sit patiently until we get a photo of them!_

Wow, just one day back from the hospital and the whole world knows I gave birth.

"You know we'll be getting hassled for photos soon." I say to Christian who's trying to put Matthew to sleep. Miles is already in his little cloud.

"I know, but I don't think you'll be leaving the house anytime soon, right?"

"I plan on staying stuck home for at least two months. If I need to go, I'll leave the twins with Gail. I don't want to be attacked for photos."

"How about we post one if things get too bad?" He says and I nod. "Good."

I lay back in bed carefully since I'm still sore from the c-section and my stitches are still fresh.

I was only at the hospital for about three days. I had asked the nurse to help me with the breastfeeding but it was nearly impossible. No matter what position I was in the incision bothered a lot. It frustrated me that I won't be able to breastfeed.

Christian lays down with me after putting Matthew in his crib. "I still can't believe I'm a dad." I turn and smile at him. "It's just, it's actually happening. It's all real now."

"It is, baby." I say.

"They're so small. So fragile. I'm afraid my big hands will crush them."

"Don't be silly," I kiss his cheek. "It'll be fine."

"I know. I have you by my side." He gives me a light kiss and lays his head on my shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"The cut is still a bit uncomfortable and it hurts but I'm doing good. I hope I never have to go through another c-section, that was frightening."

"I know.. But everything is great now. You're healthy and next to me and our kids are just a few feet away sleeping." He sighs "watch them grow up to be little bad asses."

I laugh lightly and shake my head. "Oh, I hope not. If not, we'll really have handfuls."

"I want a girl next. I do. Then I can teach my boys to protect her. And she could be my little girl." I smile at the thought of him wanting more kids, especially a girl. "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

"I think you'll be a wonderful dad!"

We hear someone clearing their throat at the entrance of our bed. "Sorry, door was open.. Didn't know what to knock."

"Luke, what's up?" I smile.

"Oh.. I was wondering if it was okay if Lily and Shay came over tomorrow. You know.. They couldn't make it to the hospital since they were both busy and all."

"Yeah, sure, that's great."

"Great, thanks, I'll let them know." Luke walks away.

"Where were Shay and Lily?" Christian asks.

"Shay had a family emergency to attend and Lily was visiting and old friend and wasn't coming back till last night."

"You sure you'll be up for visits tomorrow?" He asks with worry.

"I'll be fine, I'll be staying in bed anyways."

"Good, I have to go to the office to sign off some papers. Then I'm all yours for a few weeks. No work. Just us and our little boys."

"You're making it sound like a vacation" I giggle.

"To me, it is." He kisses me again and walks towards the bathroom. I really did get lucky with this one.

The next day Christian leaves early so he can be back before noon. Luke let's me know the girls will come over for lunch so I get up and slowly make my way to the bathroom so I can make myself look decent.

Who am I kidding? I gave birth five days ago. Nothing will make me look decent enough. I laugh to myself and shake myself. I go on and out a flowy dress on and put up my hair in a pony tail.

Gail passes by to see if I need anything and I ask her to help me go downstairs. I was honestly planning on staying in bed but I'm so bored. I want to walk a bit. Plus, seeing the girls in the living room will be better than the bedroom. I can ask Luke and Gail to bring down the twins for a while. Before going down I grab the baby monitor.

"Mrs. Grey-"

"Gail! It's Ana!" I giggle.

"Fine, Ana, I decided to do a small bowl of fruit salad for lunch." She smiles.

"Oh, that sounds yummy!" When she helps me to the couch I sit down and relax. Not even five minutes go bye when one of the baby's wakes up crying. "Oh my god.. Right after I make it down! Gail!"

"On it!" She laughs. "I'll bring them down one at a time."

We have a pretty big bassinet for the boys in the living room. I get up and bring it next to me.

"Here's Miles, he's probably hungry." Gail passes him on to me. "I'll bring Matthew down and help you with making a bottle."

So she does. After bringing Matt down and placing him in the bassinet she goes on and makes a bottle for me. While I feed Miles I stare at him. He's so small.. I want to protect them from everything!

The door bell distracts me from my thoughts. "I'll get it. It must be the girls." Says Gail.

And it is. Lily and Shay come baring gifts as well. Oh goodness.

"Oh my god!" Lily squeals. "They're so cute!"

"Oh my goodness look at them," Shay adds. "I heard it was through c-section. How do you feel?" She asks as they both take a seat.

"I'm sore and it still hurts a bit. Breastfeeding is uncomfortable so I can't do it."

"They're okay thought right? The boys? Luke said they weren't getting enough air."

"They're good and healthy." I smile. "It was a scary moment but it's all over and my boys are here."

"They are precious. We got gifts!" Lily smiles. "Okay actually we got each a teddy bear for the boys. I got one for Miles and Shay got one for Matthew. The rest of the gifts are for you. I figure you might enjoy a little something for your self as well." Lily takes out the teddy bear and places it to her side. The takes out a beautiful baby blue dress. It's flowy with white stripes.

Shay takes out her teddy bear then takes out what she got for me.

"HAIR DYES!?" I say a bit too loudly.

"Yup! Come on let's dye your hair! Give you a new look!" Shay smirks. "The color is a bit darker than what you have now. More chocolatey. And maybe some blonde streaks? Not a lot just a few."

"Oh my god, girls! I have kids to watch. I can't just leave them alone for a while."

"Luke and Gail can watch them. It's just for a while."

"I don't know.."

"Go on," Gail says. "Luke is just having a talk with his dad on the phone outside. When he comes in I'll have him watch the kids with me. It's good that they're downstairs too. Make it better." She smiles.

"But I can't sit up straight for too long it bothers."

"I know," Shay says. "But I can sit you at an angle and we'll place cushions around. Now come on, we're doing this in the backyard. I don't want the smell of chemicals staying in the house."

The girls help me to the backyard and help me sit down on a lounge chair. Lily went back in to get couch pillows and help me get comfortable.

I'm actually pretty comfortable here.

"Come on, let's give your hubby a treat." I giggle to Shays statement.

Four hours later. FOUR. They're done with my hair and I absolutely love it. When I washed my hair I washed it about four times just to get the smell out of it and it worked. My hair is a bit darker now and it's noticeable. It makes my eyes pop out more. The girls did dark blonde streak in no order. They run wild all over my hair and look really nice.

The girls and I ate the entire fruit salad. Needless to say Gail is making more soon.

Christian ended up staying all day at work. It's his last day for a while. He's taking time off to help me around and I'm grateful he is so I'm okay with the fact that he had to end up staying longer. With the kind of position he has it's hard to miss work but he's doing it for us.

The girls left about thirty minutes ago so I'm just waiting for Christian to arrive. The boys didn't wake up much, only once when I was getting my hair done.

I'm in the boys room changing their clothes. Miles wears baby blue while Matthew wears baby green. Yes, I'm scared I might mix them up one night from being exhausted so I have them wear different colors. Don't judge me. I know mothers should know their kids but I'm a new mom and I'm scared I'll make that mistake.

"Babe?" Christian calls out while walking down the hall.

"Boys room." I answer.

"Hey babe how- holy crap." He says. "My my, you look gorgeous. Got all pretty for me?" He smiles.

"Absolutely." I smile putting Matthew down.

"Your hair.. It's different. I like it. Your eyes pop out more and those little blonde pieces look cute on you."

"Shay and Lily did my hair today. Lily got me this dress too." I spin slowly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. You look stunning as usual."

"I just wanted to have a nice dinner with you tonight. Gail should be done cooking."

"Well, nice dinner it shall be." He kisses me. "Let me just freshen up and we'll head down together." I nod and he gives each boy a kiss on the head. He then goes into our room and comes back five minutes later.

I take his hand and we walk down together. Gail, indeed, finished dinner so we go and take a seat.

"I'm so ready to not go back to work for a while," he says.

"You're really taking this as a mini vacation aren't you?" I smile.

"Oh yeah, no work and spending the days with my wife and kids. Sounds splendid."

"Hmm.. It really does." I take a sip of water. "I was thinking that maybe we could have everyone over soon. Jess gives birth in about two or three weeks so maybe throw a baby shower for her?"

"Sounds good. Brandon was actually talking about that when they came to visit you at the hospital. He was just looking for a place to do it."

"Great! We can let him know he can do it here. Maybe by the weekend?"

"Yeah," he nods. "That'll be good. I'll call him later." He takes a bite of his food and then stares at me. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I should be the one saying that."

"Nope. That's all me." I laugh. "I love you, so much. You've made me such a happy person."

"So have you. Not only did you do me the honor of being my wife but you gave me the gift of being a father. So I love you so much too."

"Forever?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"And a day." He responds with a smile.

* * *

**Epilogue next..**


	35. Chapter 35

**There will be flashbacks in this update :) and there's a time skip**

**Enjoy the last chapter..**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**-2 years later-**

It's the twins second birthday so we're having a barbecue in our backyard.

Everyone is here.

Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan, Grace, Carrick, Dad, Carla, Jess, Brandon, their little girl Jayla, Luke, Shay and Lily.

Oh and Lily's fiance, who Luke is watching like a hawk.

Jess gave birth to Jayla two weeks after me. So soon is her second birthday.

Kate gave birth three months ago. I wasn't the only one who had twins. She had a boy and a girl though. Ava and Evan. She always wanted one boy and one girl so I'm not sure if she wants more kids after them. Elliot is in love with the fact that they're twins. He always liked the fact that Christian and I had twins so he wanted twins too. He almost passed out when he got the news. Kate said it was a really funny moment. I'm happy for her. When she announced it to all of us was rather a funny moment as well.

}-{

_"So everyone, thank you for coming over. We have some exciting news. I'm pregnant." Kate says with a smile. "And that's not all we have a small game-"_

_"IT'S TWINS. CHRISTIAN AND ANA WON'T BE THE ONLY ONES" Elliot shouts interrupting Kate making us all laugh._

_"Damn it Elliot we had a game for them!"_

_"I'm sorry but you were taking too long and I was getting impatient" _

_Elliot looks like a kid who just got a lollipop. He looks way too excited its funny._

_"Good luck bro, lets hope they don't turn out like you." Christian says and gets a slap in the head by Elliot. "Asshole" Christian mumbles making me laugh._

_"Now boys, don't be childish" Grace says. "Give momma a hug Elliot, you're making me a grandma once again"_

_}-{_

Ethan and Mia got engaged on Christmas. They plan on getting married next month! I'm so happy for them. They had a few bumps in the road but they're finally tying the knot. Mia is beyond nervous. He proposed to her while they were in NYC for a few days. Took her to central park at sunrise. Mia says it was all beautiful.

Luke and Shay got married a year ago. A beautiful small ceremony. He had proposed just after the twins turned one. Three months later they got married. Something small and intimate and he took her to England for their honeymoon.

"Ana," Christian says. "How's my little girl?" He says caressing our daughters cheek.

"She's being a good little girl."

I gave birth to Melanie Grace Grey just a week after Kate gave birth. I got pregnant right after the boys turned one. I thought I was honestly having a boy so Christian and I made a bet. Of course, Christian won. He was so excited to be a dad again it was precious to watch. He cried when he first saw we were having a girl. He quickly said we should keep an M since both boys name start with an M. I liked the idea so I came up with Melanie Grace and he loved it. Melanie Grace Grey.

}-{

_"Baby you ready to find out we're having a boy?" I tease as we enter the clinic._

_"You mean a girl?" he smirks. "Lets do this."_

_After I get called in I get ready and lay back waiting for the doctor. When she comes in she gives us a smile. "Are you both ready?" We nod to her question. "Alright, lets get started. Mrs. Grey, how have you been feeling?"_

_"I've been good, no sickness or anything."  
_

_"Great, lets check out your baby" After a few minutes she turns to us. _

_"Will you tell my husband already that it's a boy" I tease him once again._

_"Can you correct my wife and tell her its a girl." He smiles._

_"Mr. Grey, you are correct. It's a healthy girl. __Congratulations." She says and I look up at Christian who has tears in his eyes. His mouth attacks mine then he looks at me in the eyes._

_"It's a girl"_

_"It is," I kiss him once again. "You were right, you won the best. I guess I owe you $50."_

_"No you don't" he smiles "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_When we arrive home we go straight to the boys. They're busy playing with their toys. _

_"I think we should keep an M for the name" Christian says._

_"Hmm.. yeah that would be nice"_

_Later that night, when the kids are asleep, we lay in bed together. "So I have a few names in mind." I tell him._

_"Like?"_

_"Mary, Melissa, Melinda, and- OH!" I say "I got one. Melanie Grace."_

_"Melanie Grace Grey," He says. "I like it."_

_"How about we think of other names first."_

_"Nope we're keeping that one, it's perfect."_

_"You sure?" I ask._

_"We chose the boys name quickly," he says. "We loved it we didn't change it. Lets not changer her name."_

_"Alright baby, Melanie Grace Grey it is."_

}-{

"Can I hold my niece now?" Luke asks with a smile and I nod. He gently takes her and walks over to Shay.

"You think he's just getting a feel of how it's going to be for him?" Christian asks.

"Oh yeah, he's scared shitless since its a girl. But he'll be fine." I laugh.

Shay is seven months pregnant with a girl. They're naming her Emelia Marie Sawyer. The name is beyond adorable.

"The boys are eating whatever they pick up from the floor" I tell Christian and he runs to them. Matthew and Miles will put anything in their mouth! I have to constantly make sure there's nothing around them.

"Ana, honey. Do you want to cut the cake yet?" Carla asks.

These past two years with her have been great. She hasn't forces anything between us and she's been a great help.

"No, not yet." I smile. "Soon though."

"Alright,"

Christian comes over with the boys and they run to me.

"Mamaaaa" Miles says. "Food!"

"You hungry?" I ask and he nods. "Tell daddy to feed you while I watch" I smirk at Christian and he goes gets little snacks for them.

I can watch Christian being fatherly all day. It's hot.

When the twins were still a few weeks old he would put them on his chest and pass out with a hand on each of the baby's back. It's was so cute! And hot. Let me not even get started with Melanie. Last month he fell asleep with our daughter on him and she had this really pink tutu like thing on. It was so cute!

Luke sits next to me with Melanie in his hands. "She looks a lot like you Ana. Brown hair and blue eyes."

"Christian is over the moon that she looks like me."

"You're a great mom, you know that right." He smiles. "And a great sister."

"Luke, what do you want?" I tease.

"Nothing I swear," he laughs. "I just appreciate you, that's all."

"You're gonna be a great dad you know that right?"

"I hope so" hey says.

"So, how's Lily's fiance?" I smirk.

"That little prick. He's always all up on her!."

"Luke, that's her fiance" I laugh. "He's a gentlemen, really nice and caring." I say. "Very smart too."

"Yes I know." He mumbles.

"She looks happy."

"That, she is." He says "I like seeing her happy."

"Then stop being bad-ass brother when her man is around!"

"Fine," he sigh. "I can't wait till my little girl is born. The day gets closer each time."

"It's a wonderful moment."

"I can imagine."

An hour later we sing happy birthday to the boys and cut their cake. A while later everyone begins to leave.

Melanie is asleep so we take the opportunity to give the boys a shower and put them to sleep.

Before Melanie was born we moved each boy to their own room and decorated their old room pink and lilac for Melanie. It's good having that room so close since she only three months. Now, decorating her room was frustrating!

}-{

_"No, no, no! Christian! We will not paint it two different colors!" I say._

_"But why? Lilac and baby pink would be adorable for her."_

_"No only one color!"_

_"Two!"_

_"ONE!" I yell._

_"TWO! I already bought the colors!"_

_"One!" I say in a frustrated tone. "Why won't you listen to me." I start crying because of the stupid pregnancy hormones._

_"No.. baby no don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought two colors would be nice and princess like for her" He says hugging me._

_"I'm sorry.. pregnancy hormones get me emotional over everything.." I kiss his cheek. Two colors? Hmm.. now that I think of it, it doesn't sound so bad. "I guess two colors would be okay."_

_"No if its not what you want then no."_

_"It's fine.. I'm just being moody.. plus the whole princess thing is adorable I know you just want to give her something cute"_

_"That I do," He kisses me. "I got the bedding you asked for, for the crib." he says._

_"Really?" I squeal. "oh my god, yay! Thank you!" I kiss him. "That's perfect."_

_"Not nearly as perfect as you."_

}-{

Christian also made some alterations to the house almost seven months ago, adding two more room and bathrooms.

"I'm so tired," Christian says. "I'm ready for bed. How about you?"

"Same here."

"I have a surprise for you." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Next weekend we're going to Bora Bora. My mom will stay with the kids and we'll have three beautiful days there. You just and me."

"Only us?"

"Only us," he repeats. "I'm going to devour you and pleasure you as my wife. I'm going to caress every inch of your body. I'm going to make you scream my name.." He whispers in my ear. "It will be you and me."

"It will always be you and me." I says.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" I smile.

"For everything." He leans down and gives me a slow passionate kiss.

This man is my forever.

* * *

**I wanted to do something fun and light for the epilogue so I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for having patience with me lol I knew I took forever to update a lot of the time. I'm glad you guys stood by me with my first story here which I had a blast writing. I know sometimes many of you didn't agree with the things I've added but thank you for still reading. Thank you for all your inputs as well. I always loved hearing what you all had to say. **

**I had fun writing this up especially with the three flashbacks. I hope you enjoy this one!**


End file.
